InuYasha's Legacy
by KittenKagome
Summary: Trouble seems to follow Inu-Yasha & Co. everywhere. Along with the usual battles against evil, they must face their most treacherous challenge of all, Parenthood in the United States! Welcome to the Legacy: Inu-Yasha's LegacyNorfolk, Virginia.
1. Living the Legacy: An Introduction Befor...

Living the Legacy:  
  
Just a little insight into this crazy world. Of course, this takes place several years after the series ends, (even though there are some a/u qualities, i didnt hold everything true to the story, but about 90% of it is) InuYasha and Kagome have moved to the United States with their now teenaged son, Inuko. Sango and Miroku also have a young child, a 5 year old named Kotaku. In a half-attempt to escape the curses of Japan, Kagome decided to move her family over to her cousin's house in Norfolk, Virginia. Miroku, Sango, and their family come with. Soon they realize that no family, ...well, no family with demons, half demons and perverted buddhist monks, can live a normal life, and it is placed in their hands to keep the Hampton Roads Area in one piece.  
  
Here is the description as it appears on its original site (in the words of our beloved InuYasha):  
  
It goes like this. First I find out I'm a father, so Kagome drags me to modern day Japan for "a more suitable place" to raise our son. Even after that, we still have demons breathing down our backside!! So Kagome decides to pack it all and move in with her cousin, all the way across the frickin ocean to a whole 'nother country: the United States. Oh yah, Miroku, Sango ,and the rest of those freeloaders followed us too. (Kagome calls them family … Feh..) Now we're settled in some place called Hampton Roads, Virginia where there are statues of mermaids plopped around for no damn reason, everyone blasts their music from those car-things, and I keep getting that stupid "Beach Ford" song stuck in my head.   
  
Feh, I'd rather have stayed in "dangerous ol' Feudal Japan" anyday.  
  
Character Descriptions:  
  
Inuko- InuYasha and Kagome's son. 13 years old. Smart ass kid.  
  
Kotaku:Miroku and Sango's 5 year old son. Perhaps a little too much like his father for his own good  
  
Kita/Shaquita: (revealed in story)  
  
Lee: Kagome's cousin through her fathers side. A business executive, and keeps the household together.  
  
Shane: Kagome's cousin and Lee's Brother. Nicknamed, "The Modern Day Miroku". Enough Said.  
  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru: --- Well you wouldnt be reading this if you didnt 


	2. Lee's Big Problem, Sesshomaru

Chapter 01  
  
Lee's Big Problem – Sesshomaru   
  
Lee: [Coming home from work, tired. She sighs inwardly and sinks into the couch.]  
  
Kagome: [Looking to her.] What's wrong?  
  
Lee: [Takes off her shades] Work. Takumi Corporation is supposed to be working on a project with Sho Electronics but they are not being cooperative  
  
Kagome: [Sits beside her cousin and puts her hand on her shoulder] You'll be alright Lee;   
  
you'll figure things out.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Walks in drinking a Pepsi.] What are you two yapping about now?  
  
Kagome: Hush Inu-Yasha! Lee had a bad day.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Rolls his eyes] Always complaining about something – What is it now Lee?  
  
Lee: Problems with people at work; the usual. If I could just get the Sho executives to   
  
bend a little.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Looking intelligent] I've made an observation.  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Inu-Yasha: You guys are pansies.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha: That's right—no backbone at all!  
  
Lee: [Rolls her eyes, leaning back.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Sits on the arm of the chair] Why don't you just go in there and get what you want? If you were more aggressive you wouldn't be complaining so much!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha! This is not the time!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh … [He walks off.]  
  
Lee: Hmmm… [He has a thoughtful look.]  
  
Shippou: [Is playing Playstation 2 with Kotaku] I'm beating you! Finally!  
  
Kotaku: Nu-uh Fox-boy! [He bites his own tongue hitting the buttons on the controller quickly.] I got to make it to the warehouse! I got to make it to the warehouse!  
  
Shippou: What's so special about the warehouse?  
  
Kotaku: The pretty lady that gives you directions even though you already know the way. [He answers, his eyes still glued to the screen.]  
  
Shippou: [Sighing and shaking his head.] That's just sad, Kotaku.  
  
Sango: [Walking in, holding a laundry basket.] Hey, what are you two guys up to?  
  
Shippou: Well… Kotaku and I are playing this game and Kotaku is trying to get to the warehouse so he can see – [Is cutoff when Kotaku smacks him in the head, knocking him over.] – Ow! Hey!  
  
Kotaku: Nothing, mom.  
  
[Cut To: Outside the house. Inu-Yasha is taking out the garbage when his cell phone rings. Already in a bad mood, he ignores it and finishes the task. After a while, the phone keeps ringing.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Talking to the cell phone.] Shut up!   
  
[The Phone keeps ringing.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Finally after frustration sets in, he answers the phone.] WHAT?! [He looks at the caller ID] Miroku?! What do you want?!  
  
Miroku: What was that Inu-Yasha? We must have a bad connection. [Miroku checks his phone to see if it is on his side, it is not.] Inu-Yasha, can you move somewhere else to get a better signal?  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Moves under a tree. Speaks surprisingly in a calm manner.] Can you hear me now?  
  
Miroku: Yeah.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Good. What do you want?  
  
Miroku: Well I just called to remind you to – [Static can be heard through the call.] Inu-Yasha, your side is breaking up; try moving again.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Moves near the sidewalk. Sounds a little irritated.] Can you hear me now?  
  
Miroku: Yeah.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Good! Why are you bothering me Miroku?!  
  
Miroku: Well I … [More Static] I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, we're getting a bad signal, can you move one more time?  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Mumbles under his breath as he moves towards the house, his head away from the cell phone. He strangely speaks in a very fake calm manner.] Can you hear me now?  
  
Miroku: [Checks his phone again, sighs.] You're still breaking up, Inu-Yasha …   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Screams at the phone.] GOOD! [Hangs up.]  
  
[Cut to: Inside the house, in the study room with three computers inside. There seems to also be a rack mount server case labeled "Miroku's stuff." Bookshelves line the rest of the room walls, and paper, piles of books and binders unable to fit in either file drawers or bookshelves is strewn about the room. Sango has finished the laundry and is now looking over some studies—a course in world religion.]  
  
Sango: [Jotting down notes, talking to herself.] Hmm… Don't trust politicians … don't trust politicians … don't trust politicians from Europe … don't trust the French …   
  
Lee: [Walks into the room, stepping on some papers and trying to step over piles of books.] Have you seen the Ramen? I just bought 5 packs of it yesterday.  
  
Sango: [Shakes her head, having the look of knowing what happened. She puts down her notebook onto the ever growing pile of books and stands up.] Follow me.  
  
[The two walk down over to the kitchen and Sango points out Inu-Yasha and Inuko sitting at the kitchen table inhaling Ramen.]  
  
Inu-Yasha  
  
And Inuko: *Gafu! Gafu! Gulp!*  
  
Lee: Well that's interesting. [She folds her arms. An anime sweatbead forms over her head.]  
  
Sango: [Shaking her head as to agree, unfortunately.] Stick with the granola bars, Lee.  
  
Lee: [She runs her hands through her hair and looks up at the ceiling.] Maybe you're right—I've got enough to worry about. [She walks off.]  
  
Sango: [Glares at the two dog-eared people.] Save some for the rest of us, will ya!?  
  
Inu-Yasha  
  
And Inuko: [Both with noodles stuffed in their mouth, just now realizing Sango is there and replied in a muffled manner.] Wus-da? (What's that?)  
  
[Cut to: Lee's bedroom. Lee is seen laying down on her bed. Her legs are crossed and her arms behind her head, leaning back.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He enters, still slurping ramen.] Kagome wants me to [still slurping and chomping] … wants me to talk to you or something.  
  
Lee: I'm fine … don't drip that stuff on my rug!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hey! I'm trying to help here!  
  
[Lee remains silent.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Listen [Sitting down on the edge of the bed.] … Why don't you just march up to the jerk in charge of the whole thing and talk to him, okay? I'll even go with you?  
  
Lee: I'm not so sure …  
  
Inu-Yasha: Just trust me on this one, okay? [He still has a noodle hanging from his mouth.]  
  
Lee: [Sweatdrops.] … Alright. [Thinking in her head "I must be insane …"]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Good.  
  
Shippou: [Pops in] Hey Inu-Yasha, where is your Daddy Day Care DVD?  
  
Inu-Yasha: It's on the … Hey, what the hell you are doing in my DVDs?!  
  
Shippou: [Grins and runs off.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Come back here! [He takes off right after Shippou.]  
  
Lee: [Looks down upon herself, putting her pillow over her head, thinking to herself. "Yep, I'm insane."]  
  
[Cut To: Next Morning. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Lee are waiting in the hallway of an office building. Next to them is two huge double doors—the entrance to the office of the head of the company.]  
  
Kagome: [Nudging Inu-Yasha] Please behave.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You know, it really ticks me off when you say that.  
  
Lee: [Is very quiet, her hands folded neatly in front of her, staring straight ahead.]  
  
Kagome: [Quietly to Inu-Yasha] I've never seen Lee like this before – she seems really stressed out.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well now, we're about to put an end to that, aren't we?  
  
Kagome: We're here to support her.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Rin: [A young receptionist by the name of Rin comes up to them and smiles. ] Mr. Sho will see you now.  
  
[Lee stands up, but Kagome and Inu-Yasha hesitate.]  
  
Kagome: She seems familiar …  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, and that ain't usually a good thing.  
  
[Rin opens the doors and steps inside. Lee follows but Kagome and Inu-Yasha wait at the doorway.]  
  
Lee: [She speaks in an uneasy voice.] Mr. Sho, I wanted to speak to you about the Metasoft Project.  
  
Mr. Sho: [Facing the window, only the back of his huge chair is visible.] Go on.  
  
Lee: I've noticed a few … [ Lee pauses, tilting her head to the side, curious as to why he isn't facing her.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He obviously has enough watching her, and storms into the room.] The least you can do is face the woman! Show some respect!  
  
Mr. Sho: [Turns around slowly, revealing his identity as Sesshomaru.] My apologies, Ms. Higurashi. [He turns to his brother.] It's refreshing to see a familiar face Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome: [Gasps.] Se-Sesshomaru?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Stumbles, completely stunned for a while, but then quickly gets back on his feet and on his guard.] What the hell are *you* doing here, Sesshomaru?!  
  
Lee: [Quietly to herself.] Who?  
  
Sesshomaru: Simply making good use of my time, but I see things haven't been changed any for you, little brother.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Will you just *crawl* somewhere and *die*!!  
  
Lee: [Sweatdrops.] Well, it's obvious I missed a memo …  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Raises his claws, preparing to attack.] Stay back Lee, this guy is about as evil as they come. [Smirks, challenging Sesshomaru.] I'll take care of him.  
  
Sesshomaru: [Folds his hands on the back of his own neck.] Please Inu-Yasha, you aren't honestly going to make a fool of yourself in front of all these people.  
  
Kagome: He's got a point, Inu-Yasha, you can't fight here.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well… I'll … I'll… I'll SUE!!! [He says enraged]  
  
Lee: What the?  
  
Kagome: Are you nuts? We can't sue his company; they own the whole area!  
  
Sesshomaru: The entire country would be more accurate …  
  
Lee: [Chiming up, interrupting the whole thing.] I think we should reschedule this for another time; let's get going you guys.  
  
[Lee and Kagome drag a pissed off Inu-Yasha out of the office, while Sesshomaru looks on with his usual expression]  
  
Sesshomaru: Hmm… 


	3. Hurricane Isabel

Chapter 02   
  
Hurricane Isabel   
  
Lee: [Gathering Groceries from Farm Fresh, putting them on the table.] Better safe than sorry, I guess.  
  
Kagome: What's going on?  
  
[Lee turns on the flat screen TV in the kitchen.]  
  
News Reporter: Hurricane Isabel is steadily approaching the Hampton Roads area at winds over 120 miles per hour ….  
  
[The two watch the TV for a while. ]  
  
Kagome: [Nods to Lee.] Alright – do you think it would be that bad?  
  
Lee: [Shrugging] Nah, we've been expecting a major hurricane for 15 years…   
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Lee: Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just get the guys to bring the lawn furniture in.  
  
Kagome: Sure.  
  
Lee: [Takes out the Ramen and makes herself a bowl. She talks to herself.] Better enjoy it while it lasts … or while it's still here.  
  
Kagome: [Goes to the window, sticking her head out.] Hey! Can you put the lawn furniture in the garage?!  
  
Miroku: Why? What's going on?  
  
Kagome: There is a storm heading our way!  
  
Miroku: Alright. [He turns to Inu-Yasha] You heard the lady.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Fiddles around with headphones that go above the head. Seems to not be fitting.] How the hell do you put these on?! They keep falling off!  
  
Miroku: Well, they aren't made for demons. [He goes into his bag and pulls out a different type of headphones, ones that wrap around the back of the head.] Try these.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Tries them on, they fit fairly well.] Yeah, they fit a little better. [Switches on his music.]  
  
Miroku: Alright now let's go move the lawn furniture.  
  
[Inu-Yasha has his headphones on very loud.]  
  
Miroku: Inu-Yasha…  
  
[Still no response from him.]  
  
Miroku: [Plucks him in the head.] Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Pulls off the headphones.] What?!  
  
Miroku: Kagome wants to put up the lawn furniature.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Puts on the headphones] Then Kagome can do it.  
  
Miroku: [Rolls his eyes and grabs a lawn chair.] You should get working, if Kagome sees you slacking, you know what will happen.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Opens one eye and grumbles] Yeah, yeah, yeah. [He stands up and starts helping Miroku]  
  
[Next Day]  
  
Kotaku: [Looking out the window] This isn't so bad … can I go outside mom?  
  
Sango: No. That's my final word – say anymore and no videogames for the rest of the day.  
  
[Kotaku Pouts.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Sitting on the floor in his traditional "Indian style"] You kids today, people today in general, got all spoiled.  
  
Kotaku: [Shaking his head and looks to his mother.] Aunt Lee said our power might …  
  
[Suddenly all the power goes out.]  
  
Kotaku: … go out for a while. Man! Why didn't I play it while I had the chance? Now what am I going to do?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Go play with a rock.  
  
Kotaku: Mom!  
  
Sango: [Sighing, looking around] I hope the power will come back as soon as possible, but just in case, I'll get some candles ready for tonight. Try to stay out of trouble.  
  
Kotaku: Uh huh … [He begins to fiddle with a dead controller.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Sneers at Kotaku] Pathetic …  
  
Sango: [Walks away from them, muttering under her breath.] You too, Inu-Yasha.  
  
[A while later, still no power.]  
  
Kagome: How you guys holding up?  
  
Kotaku: [Trying to pull out a board game from the shelf.] Sucks.  
  
[Inuko stands towards the back, leaning against the wall folding his arms. He shakes his head.]  
  
Miroku: [Walks in, seeing the frustrated Kotaku and smiles.] Kids today…  
  
Inu-Yasha: You don't see my son complaining…  
  
[They both nod to each other.]  
  
Kagome: [Sighing] Oh brother…  
  
Kotaku: [Knocking a monopoly piece around, sighing.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: That's it! I'm taking ya'll back to my era!  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I've seen you guys today, whining on and on just because you can't turn on a light or play a stupid game. Want to play? Go run around in the dark. Want to see? Use fire!!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha they didn't grow up like you; you just can't expect—  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, yeah … I'm about to change all that, right Inuko?  
  
[Inuko Nods.]  
  
Kagome: Could you really go a week without your CDs and DVDs, Inuko?  
  
Inuko: Well …  
  
[Inu-Yasha glares at him. He then nods at his mother.]  
  
Lee: [Lee enters.] Well it's almost time to eat so I set up the grill in the garage.  
  
Kotaku: [Face lights up.] Sure!  
  
Kagome: [Getting up.] I'll help.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hot dogs?  
  
Lee: It's food, Inu-Yasha. Either you eat it or you don't.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Gristles.] Fine.  
  
Inuko: I'll help too, mom.  
  
Kagome: Stay here with your father and help clean up this room.  
  
Inuko: But mom, I want to come with you!  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
Inuko: Because … I just do.  
  
Kagome: [Looks at her son, confused, and then shakes her head.] Just do as I say. [She leaves]  
  
Inuko: [Talking under his breath] You're gunna leave me with 'him.'  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well I feel the love in this room  
  
Kotaku: [Big Sarcastic grin] Ain't it the truth?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shaddup …  
  
[Cut to garage: Lee is fixing the food while listening to the weather reports on the radio.]  
  
Lee: Looks like it's weakening.  
  
Kagome: [Nods and look to Lee] Seen Shane around lately?  
  
Lee: He'll be out soon when he loses enough light. Can't read magazines in a dark room.  
  
Kagome: Read?  
  
Lee: You know what I mean.  
  
Miroku: [Entering where the women are.] Sorry I'm late: had to run out and get a few more supplies.  
  
Kagome: You alright? The winds are still pretty strong out there.  
  
Miroku: [He points to a light bump but nods his head.] What's cookin'?  
  
Sango: [She'd been silent the whole time, taking out the hot dog buns.] Hot Dogs. [Begins to fix Kotaku's]  
  
Kotaku: I dun like onions.  
  
Sango: Alright, go get the others and tell them to come out and eat.  
  
[Kotaku nods and runs off, getting Inu-Yasha and Inuko. Inuko grabs a hotdog with everything on it and takes a huge bite.]  
  
Kotaku: [Makes a face, looking to Inuko] I don't like onions …  
  
Inuko: Baby … [Stuffs the rest in his mouth.]  
  
Sango: I wish we could've got a generator while we had the chance. I'm going to miss CSI.  
  
Kagome: and I'm going to miss Law and Order  
  
Inu-Yasha: and I'm going to miss Trigun … wait .. hell no! [Leaves in a hurry]  
  
Lee: Where the hell he going?  
  
[Kagome shrugs.]  
  
Shane: [Finally comes to the garage.] Hey Lee, where's the flashlight?  
  
Lee: On top of the fridge.  
  
Shake: Alright, and the Vaseline is in the cabinet right?  
  
[Lee nods.]  
  
Kagome: I'm beginning to wonder about him …  
  
Sango: As long as Miroku isn't with him, I don't care what he does.  
  
[The girls glare at Miroku.]  
  
Miroku: What? I'm right here!  
  
Sango: Yes, and please stay there.  
  
Miroku: [Big smile] Yes dear.  
  
Lee: But then again, he hasn't come out for food yet today—I'll be right back. [She walks out.]  
  
[The following dialogue is heard all the way from the other side of the house.]  
  
Lee: Shane, who the hell is that?!  
  
Shane: Umm…  
  
Girl's Voice: What's going on, Megaman?  
  
Lee: Megaman?!?! Shane you better get this cheap 50 cent slut out of *my* house! We got company and I don't need this shit!  
  
Shane: But…  
  
Girl: We still have an hour left, don't we?  
  
[Sounds of things breaking, lots of noise, a cat screaming, and commotion. It stops with a coin dropping.]  
  
Girl: Well I never! [Sound of a slammed door]  
  
Shane: Damn!  
  
Lee: Don't make me call mom on your ass!!  
  
[She stamps out and comes back with the others. Everyone's mouths were hanging open.]  
  
Lee: [Sighing] Just dealing with a minor situation.  
  
[Everyone still stares.]  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Miroku: Hmm… [Looking thoughtful.]  
  
[Sango smacks him in the back of his head.]  
  
Miroku: Ow! I didn't do anything!  
  
Sango: … but I know what you were thinking.  
  
Miroku: [Frowning] Sango …  
  
Sango: [Pausing] … Oh … I'm sorry Miroku—I was wrong.  
  
Miroku: I was simply thinking of a way we could pass the time.  
  
Sango: Miroku! [Blushes] Not in front of Kotaku.  
  
Kotaku: Hmmm … Interesting …  
  
Sango: [Mumbles something that sounds like …] I'm a failure as a mother …  
  
[Kagome puts a hand on her shoulder, sighs.]  
  
Lee: The storm is starting to pick up again.  
  
[Begins cleaning up as everyone has finished eating. After finishing, she walks out.]  
  
Lee: [At the door.] Let's go back inside the house.  
  
[The others follow.]  
  
[Cut to: the paper scattered study room. There seems to be some effort to clean it up. There's two gas lanterns to light up the room. Kagome, Inuko, Kotaku, and now some neighbors are in there reading various materials from the bookshelves.]  
  
Kagome: [She realizes Inu-Yasha is not in there] Inu-Yasha?  
  
[She looks around the house and then finds him in Lee's room watching TV]  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha? Did the power come back on?  
  
Inu-Yasha: No.  
  
Kagome: [Notices a mini-generator hooked up to the TV.] Where did you get that?  
  
[Suddenly cuts to two scenes where one side is Lee picking up the remainder of the mess, and Inuko and Kotaku reading in the study, with Kagome being heard yelling "SIT!!"]  
  
Lee: Well, life around here is certainly interesting. [Watches Kagome drag Inu-Yasha out of the bedroom.]  
  
Kagome: Go return that generator to the old lady! And don't be jacking no more generators from people!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh … [Unhooks the generator and reluctantly leaves to take it back.]  
  
[Inu-Yasha dream sequence. First person view of Inu-Yasha.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Mmm …. Bacon …. I smell bacon!  
  
[Scent of Bacon gets stronger.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Bacon Bacon Bacon! [He goes over to the Kitchen, going over to a bag of Beggin Strips.] Is this bacon? [Sniffs the bag] Tell me what's in the bag? I can't read! Yummy chewy bacon!  
  
[Kagome comes over and opens the bag. She hands Inu-Yasha a strip of beggin Strips.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Num… num… num… [Devours it quickly] IT'S BACON!  
  
[Inu-Yasha wakes up from this strange dream.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: AH! What a strangest dream! [He sniffs the air, he smells bacon.] Mmm.. Bacon…   
  
[Inu-Yasha moves around the house until he gets to the garage. Kagome is at the gas grill cooking bacon under it.]  
  
Kagome: Morning Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Is this bacon? [Coming over and sniffing at the grill cover.] Tell me what's in the grill! I can't see! Yummy, chewy, bacon!  
  
Kagome: Ummm … okay … [Opens the grill cover displaying the contents: Bacon, of course.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: It's bacon! [Devours it quickly.]  
  
Kagome: Ermn…. [Sweatbeads.]  
  
[In Kotaku's Room.]  
  
Kotaku: [Wakes up, sleepily rubbing his eyes] Still no power?  
  
Sango: No sweety.  
  
Kotaku: Aww …  
  
[Inu-Yasha yawns. He's wearing no shirt, just his usual pants. He walks outside while finishing up the last of the bacon, scratching himself and screams.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: MY TREE! My tree fell down!!  
  
Lee: What? [Is at the table, sipping orange juice.]  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha's tree. He likes to sit on it.  
  
Lee: Right …  
  
[Inu-Yasha is heard cursing under his breath.]  
  
Kagome: Well if you are up, go and pick up some ice we could put our food to keep cold in. The radio said we might be out of power for a while?  
  
Kotaku: Can I go?  
  
Kagome: No, there might be fallen power lines out there.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Powerlines? What are power lines? [Starts walking outside, stepping right onto a fallen power line right away.] *bzzt!* AHHH!  
  
Kagome: … I better go out with you, Inu-Yasha.  
  
[They leave.]  
  
[Cut to: nTelos Pavillion. Dominion power is giving out free ice for those without power. A long line formed early in the morning and it is currently 9AM. Inu-Yasha and Kagome was standing in the line conversing with various residents. Inu-Yasha has been getting impatient]  
  
Redshirt: So, how are you fairing with the power outage?  
  
Kagome: [A light sigh.] Our house has been crazy, but we always have been, and we will ride this power outage out? What do you need the ice for?  
  
Redshirt: I need the ice to keep my mother's diabetes medicine cold.  
  
Random Guy: Ah, I've been keeping my food in my refrigerator cold as much as and as long as possible.  
  
Random Girl: Yeah, but some of my food spoiled pretty fast. I'm trying to save as much as I can left.  
  
Random Guy 1: Same here. I threw out half my stuff, and I'm trying to salvage what's left. My neighbors did a cookout with most of their food, knowing it'll probably just go to waste if it stayed.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Mn … Trying to keep everything cold; I'm about to go crazy soon without power.  
  
[Most people in the line around Inu-Yasha and Kagome nod and discuss what they do without power in various small conversations.]  
  
Beer-Guy: [Chimes up fairly loudly so everyone overhears him.] … Well … I have power … I'm just getting ice for my beer.  
  
[Everyone including Inu-Yasha and Kagome give a glare at the Beer-Guy. Inu-Yasha is heard grumbling under his breath. Various people form anime sweatbeads.]  
  
Random Guy 2: I am embarrassed to be in this line with that guy.  
  
Kagome: I know …   
  
[5 minutes later.]  
  
Ice-Distrib: Next person in line? [Calling to the beer guy, somewhat oblivious to the story.]  
  
Beer-Guy: Coming right up. [He comes up with his cooler.]  
  
Ice-Distrib: Here's your ice sir. [The distributor hands Beer-Guy the last bag of ice. Eyes to the crowd.] Okay, we're out of ice!  
  
Inu-Yasha: [It is noted that Inu-Yasha is next] Oh … Hell … No! [Eyes glare at the Beer-Guy.]  
  
[The Beer-Guy gulps. Inu-Yasha was soon seen jumping up and heavily clawing away and beating up the Beer-Guy for the last bag of ice.]  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!! Si— [She notices the crowd cheering for Inu-Yasha. One of the random girls snags that last bag of ice and hands it to Kagome. Inu-Yasha is seen beating the Beer-Guy with the cooler.] – Oh! Ehehehe … Thanks!  
  
Random Girl: You're welcome … What's his name?  
  
Kagome: Um …. Inu-Yasha …  
  
Inu-Yasha: Take that! And That! And That! [He kept pounding the Beer-Guy until he was unconscious]  
  
Crowd: [Chanting] Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!  
  
[Security and police seem to not to interfere.]  
  
Police 1: That guy had that coming to him. [Smirking] Should I come in and break them up?  
  
Police 2: Naw. Let him suffer a little more. That girl surely needs the ice more than that guy. All he wanted it for was his beer and he had power. He had what's coming, though a little more brutal than I would expect.  
  
[They both nod.] 


	4. The Storm isn't over, Kita's Arrival

Chapter 03  
  
The Storm Isn't Over -- Kita's Arrival  
  
[There is a knock on the door]   
  
Kagome: [answers it] Hello   
  
[a young girl, about 7 years old, stands at the doorway. She is wearing a "princess" T-shirt, jeans and her hair is in braids]   
  
Girl: Hi. Im looking for a Mr. Komori?   
  
Kagome: Miroku Komori?   
  
Girl: Yeah...   
  
Kagome: [shakes her head and opens the door for her] Come on in.... [calls out] Miroku! There is someone here to see you!   
  
Miroku: [walks out in a T-shirt and jeans] Yes?   
  
Girl: I've travelled a long way just to find you... All the way from New York... Do you know how many false leads I've followed?!? Im just glad I finally found the right guy...   
  
Miroku: [scratches his head confused] Can I help you?   
  
Girl: You can if you can answer 3 questions. Question 1: About 8 years ago, were you in New York City, the Bronx area?   
  
Miroku: Umm...   
  
Kagome: We were...yes..we were visiting with my cousins...why?   
  
Girl: [ignores that] Question 2: During your visit, did you frequent the Yuko Club?   
  
Miroku: That name does sound familiar....[remembers and nods] Yes, many fine women there..   
  
Kagome: I knew I shouldnt have left you alone with Shane [eyes Miroku]   
  
Girl: Question 3: You met a woman named Missy...you enjoyed her company "so" much that you decided to take a picture with her.... [she takes out the picture of Miroku and Missy] Is this it?   
  
Miroku: [steps back]....How did you get that?   
  
Girl: Missy's my mother. And you, my friend, are my father...   
  
Miroku: [gasp and stumbles back....] No..no there must be some sort of mistake.   
  
Girl: Im afraid not...   
  
Miroku: But wasn't your mother a...a..   
  
Girl: A prostitute? Yeah.   
  
Miroku: So ANYone could be your father!   
  
Girl: With this hair... [runs her fingers through her hair] Nope.   
  
Kagome: [is still in total and complete shock]   
  
Kagome: W-what..what's your name?   
  
Girl: Shaquita Jones.. Nice to meet you.....Ms. Higurashi, right?   
  
Kagome: [just nods]   
  
Shaquita: [looks around and her expression seems to sour] Someone's here....   
  
Kagome: Umm..yeah. My family.   
  
Shaquita: I dont mean a "normal" someone. .. some sort of creature...a demon of some sort..   
  
Kagome: D-ddemon?!? I have no idea what your talking about.   
  
Shaquita: Spare me the coverup...[looks around just as Inuyasha enters the room]   
  
Shaquita: And thats him [points directly at IY]   
  
Inuyasha: Who the hell are you?!   
  
Shaquita: Some sort of demon..   
  
Inuyasha: What?!? Kagome what in the seven hells is going on?   
  
Kagome: I..Inuyasha..I'd like to introduce Shaquita Jones....Miroku's daughter..   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT! Miroku, You lecher!   
  
Miroku: You can't prove anything!   
  
Shaquita: [tosses Inuyasha the picture] My loving parents...   
  
Inuyasha: [stares at it wide eyed]   
  
Kagome: Back when we went to New York, Inuyasha...it was...   
  
Inuyasha: Shane and Miroku...so Miroku you finally did it! You finally screwed everything up!   
  
Miroku: You still CANT prove anything!   
  
Kagome: She has awareness of the supernatural like me... I dont think there is anything to contest it, Miroku.   
  
Inuyasha: And besides, now that I look at it you two are like twins.... Just wait until Sango hears about this!   
  
Miroku: [in a weak, almost scared voice] Sango...   
  
Sango: [walks in the room] What? Whats going on?   
  
Inuyasha: [smirks] Miroku's about to be dropkicked out of the house...   
  
Sango: Huh... [gets nervous twitch]   
  
[Cut to a shot of Inuko and Kotaku playing cards]   
  
[you can hear Sango yelling]: WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Cut Back to Sango and Kagome.]  
  
Kagome: [Sitting with Sango drinking tea] I'm sure everything will work out Sango.   
  
Sango: Feh …  
  
[Inu-Yasha, who was standing across the room, raises an eyebrow at this.]  
  
Sango: [Running her fingers through her hair, staring at the table.] I still can't believe this.  
  
Inu-Yasha: It ain't that hard to believe.  
  
[Kagome glares at him.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ain't like she didn't know he was a damn lecher in the first place.  
  
[Miroku approchaces the kitchen doorway. When Sango looks at him, he looks away.]  
  
Miroku: [Asking in a low tone.] May I speak to Sango alone please?  
  
Kagome: Of course. Come on, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why? We all know what he did.  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
[Inu-Yasha falls on his butt. Due to the hardened kitchen floor, it definitely was not pleasant. Kagome leads Inu-Yasha out by the ear, leaving Miroku and Sango alone.]  
  
Miroku: I suppose I should start at the beginning.  
  
Sango; That's usually how it's done.  
  
[Miroku Sighs. – Cut To: Flashback Scene. NYC Party setting: Shane and Miroku with a beer on their hands.]  
  
[Voiceovering]  
  
Miroku: Shane and I had both attended a party back in our first visit to New York.  
  
[At Flashback Scene: Miroku sees a young woman sitting towards the back on the floor, holding her legs to her chest.]  
  
Miroku: I saw this one young woman, she looked depressed so I went over to see if she was okay.  
  
[At Flashback Scene: Miroku and the woman are chatting. Scene is basing around what Miroku is talking about.]  
  
Miroku: She explained to me how her best friend had been murdered recently, how she was fighting with her mother, and how she couldn't handle it anymore. We went over to the side and talk things over and after a while, her spirits began to lift. She invited me back to her apartment just a few blocks away from the club for a quieter place to talk. I couldn't just leave the poor woman alone, so I told Shane I would be back.  
  
[At Flashback Scene: The Missy's apartment – dimly lit. Scene continues to base around Miroku's words.]  
  
Miroku: Normally I don't partake of alcohol, but I didn't want to refuse the woman's generosity so we both had a drink together. She kept telling me I was the first friend she really had in a while, how even those who associated with her didn't take time to listen to her like I did. I noticed it was getting late and I stood up to leave, but she kept delaying me.  
  
[Cut back to Miroku and Sango at the table. Miroku obviously upset, but holding back hard.]  
  
Miroku: So we talked late into the night and had – a few more drinks.  
  
[At Flashback Scene: Back to the apartment]  
  
Miroku: The next thing that's clear to me was her hovering over me as I woke up beside her.  
  
[Flashback-Missy: [Mouthing the words to him.] Don't… leave ….]  
  
Miroku: As soon as I gathered the situation I told her that I had to leave – immediately – that I had someone to go back to. I didn't even tell her goodbye. I just left her standing in the doorway.  
  
[Cut back to Miroku and Sango at the kitchen table – Sango no longer looks angry, more saddened and disappointed.]  
  
Miroku: I tried to tell you many times, but I failed to grasp what happened myself. I guess I had just conunced myself that nothing had happened but—  
  
Sango: [Standing up and grabbing her purse off the counter.] I need to go out …  
  
Miroku: Sango …  
  
Sango: [Her back facing Miroku, quietly responding.] I forgive you.  
  
[Sango Leave, but when she reaches the steps of the house, she sees Shaquta sitting on them.]  
  
Shaquta: So, you're kicking me out.?  
  
Sango: [Manages to slightly smile.] Of course not—we wouldn't do that. [Pausing and looking away for a moment, taking a deep breath then looking back to the girl.] Kagome is going to be starting dinner soon and you don't want to be late. Why don't you go on inside?  
  
Shaquita: [Mumbling] I'm sorry.  
  
[Miroku walks to the doorway and watches Sango leave.]  
  
Shaquita: Not the best day for either of us, is it?  
  
Miroku: No. [He tries to smile, but it looks as "realistic" as Sango's.]  
  
Shaquita: Still … It was a good thing that I met you. I didn't want to grow up having no idea how my father was.  
  
Miroku: Yeah [Turns around and calls into the house.] Kagome, Shaquita and I are going out to eat.  
  
Kagome: [Peeps her head out from the study, assorted blip-computer noises coming out from there.] Oh, okay. Be back soon!  
  
Miroku: [Looks at his daughter and helps her up.] C'mon.  
  
[Dinner setting [Probably IHOP] Miroku leads Shaquita to a seat and he sits across from her.]  
  
Shaquita: So I can order anything I want?  
  
Miroku: Anything …  
  
Shaquita: You're going to regret that. [Smiling behind the menu.]  
  
Miroku: Please, tell me about yourself. I've a lot to catch up in little time.  
  
[The diner is slowly packing with normal and regular customers.]  
  
Shaquita: Well there's not much to say. I'm from New New York, which you already know. My mom died a while back from drug abuse and I lived with my grandma after that.  
  
Miroku: Where is your grandma now?  
  
Shaquita: Still in New York. I came by myself, obviously.   
  
Miroku: It isn't wise for someone your age to travel alone.  
  
Shaquita: You calling me a kid?  
  
[Miroku dosen't answer, just looks down.]  
  
Shaquita: Oh, don't take it like that. My mother wouldn't have told you about me even if you did come back—she was too ashamed.  
  
Miroku: Your mother was a sweet woman.  
  
Shaquita: She really loved to talk about you, she'd go on and on about the wonderful guy my dad was, and I see she wasn't too far off.  
  
[Cut to Kitchen: Regular dinner setting, usual messy kitchen.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: So Kagome [Stuffing his face with Ramen] When you think Sango is going to forgive Miroku? Two weeks from never probably…  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha please! It's not our place to talk about it.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well that's what happens when people keep secrets from each other. [Still chewing.] I know everything about your past love life, after all.  
  
Kagome: [Glaring.] What makes you think I do?  
  
Inu-Yasha: What! You keeping something from me?  
  
Kagome: Hmm… I wonder what Hojo's doing?  
  
[Quick Scene to Hojo: He's seen sleeping on an office desk of an unnamed Japanese company. Someone pokes him awake, and he'll be back hard at work.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hojo! Nothing happened between you and Hojo did it?  
  
Kagome: [Looking thoughtful] I really should see how him and our daughter are doing …  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Stands to his feet, pushing aside his chair.] WHAT?!  
  
Kagome: [Turns Angerly. That comment was a joke.] I can't believe you think that way about me Inu-Yasha! Of course I was faithful to you! [Storming out to the study, slamming the door]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Yelling in her general direction] I better not find out anything Kagome! Gah! You are so uncute .. [Pausing , then thinks about what he just said. He talks to himself.] Wait… that doesn't sound right …  
  
Kagome: [Opens the door to the study and yells out.] SIT!  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Smashes onto the floor] … That does … though … 


	5. The Legacy Begins

Chapter 04  
  
The Legacy Begins  
  
Kita: [She is hiding somewhere and thinking in thought.] Today is a day like any other day... [She writes in her diary]People are yelling and stomping around. Okay. One guy is yelling and stomping around, looking for me   
  
Inu-Yasha: [looking for kita] Where the hell is that brat?   
  
Kita: [still writing] Ive stole Inu-Yasha's most prize possestion. The onething he treasures even more than his sword, the Tetsiga  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kita!! You've got untill the count of...[shows his claws] when I get really ticked off to show yourself..   
  
Kita: [whispers] His Bob Marley CD..   
  
Inu-Yasha: [peeks where Kita is hiding, showing his fangs when he smiles]  
  
Kita: [sweatdrops] Uh oh..   
  
[Inu-Yasha is seen dragging Kita out by the shirt, while Kita wiggles and struggles]  
  
Kita: Let me go!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Not this time kid I'll teach you a lesson you wont soon forget!  
  
[Inu-Yasha grabs Kita by her ankles and hangs her upside down. Nearby, Kagome is trying to watch TV.]  
  
Kagome: [without evenlooking back at them] Inu-Yasha sit.   
  
[Inu-Yasha falls, Kita falls on her head]  
  
Kita and Inu-Yasha: OW!   
  
Kagome: Kita, give him back his CD   
  
[Inu-Yasha snatches it away fromKita and sticks his tongue out at her]  
  
[Sango walks in and smiles at Kagome]  
  
Sango: What are you up to?   
  
Kagome: [in monotone voice] ....babysitting .....  
  
[Kita and Inu-Yasha glare at Kagome]  
  
[Miroku walks in shortly behind Sango] I've got it.   
  
Sango: Got what?   
  
Miroku: The information you were looking for earlier.. [he sits near Kagome and shows her and Sango the brochure] There is this amazing camping group up in the North, and since the both of you were looking for a vacation, I thought this might be enjoyable.   
  
Kagome: [nods[ Not a bad idea. Im sure Inu-Yasha would love to get away from the city scape awhile.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Sitting on the floor, speaks] Got that right. Not only that, I have the chance to show my son what it takes to be a man! [He has an odd look in his eyes[   
  
Sango: [whispers to Kagome] Why does Inu-Yasha look like that?   
  
Kagome: [whispers back] He's having a noble moment, lets not interrupt   
  
Inu-Yasha: [snaps out of it, looking annoyed] Mind letting me in on the conversation.   
  
Kagome: [sweatdrops] Well...   
  
Miroku: The girls think you looked cute   
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh...Ain't nothing cute about survival training.   
  
[Later, Inu-Yasha is seen sitting near a window while everyone else is busy packing. He hears some commotion outside, turns out that some kids are arguing about something on the sidewalk. After listening for a while, he sticks his head out the window and shouts]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Tupac is dead! Get over it!   
  
Kid1: But I just got his new CD!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Wake up!! Even Kikyo has his soul by now!   
  
Kid1: Wha...   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Slams the window shut] ... damn kids..   
  
[cut to the kids outside]  
  
Kid2: Who's Kikyo?   
  
Kid1: I dunno, Tupac's agent?   
  
[back inside, Kagome approaches Inu-Yasha, who is still distracted by the conversation. She taps him on the shoulder]  
  
Kagome: Come on Inu-Yasha, we'll be leaving soon. Have you gotten your things together?   
  
Inu-Yasha: [closes his eyes and folds his arms over his chest] All I need is the clothes on my back.   
  
Kagome: Really now? Suit yourself [begins to walk away]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [opens one eye] One question though..   
  
Kagome: Yeah...   
  
Inu-Yasha: You seen my mp3 player?   
  
Kagome: [With a sweatbead over her head. She points to the study.] The study. The left one.  
  
[Inu-Yasha nods slowly and goes into the messy study room. Right next to Miroku's super-computer is five iPods. He sweatbeads.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Which left is it? [He looks at all the iPods; all of them look the same, except one of them, which was busted.] I know that one broke up one is Inuko's ....  
  
[Flashback of Inuko sitting in the study listening to music and ends up throwing it after the battery runs down.]  
  
Inuko: Piece of Junk! [ Throws it ]  
  
Kagome: [From outside.] Inu-Yasha! Hurry up!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Pah! Forget it! I'll just grab them all! [He picks all but Inuko's up in his arms and runs to the van. He dives in with them still in his arms and jumps in the back.] Alright ... alright ... whatever.  
  
Kagome: [Shakes her head] About time ... Hey, I said grab yours, not all of them!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I don't know whose is whose there! They all look the same!  
  
[Lee backs up the car and begins the way there. Inu-Yasha tries to figure out which iPod is whose by turning them on and looking at the music collections. He finally finds his, which is filled with Bob Marley music. As for the other players, they get passed to Miroku, Kagome, and Lee. Lee puts hers aside as she drives.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Pah. Finally. [He puts on the special "behind the head" headphones and listens to the player. After a couple minutes, he notices the "battery low" symbol.] Agh! Kagome! My player died!  
  
Kagome: Didn't you plug it in before you go to sleep?  
  
[Flashback of Inu-Yasha putting the player on the stand but not plugging it in.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: Um ...   
  
[Kagome sighs.]  
  
[Inu-Yasha is sitting in the car, looking bored to tears. He looks over at his son who is sitting besides him, who is listening to his CD player]   
  
Inu-Yasha: Hey, could I see that?   
  
Inuko: [moves his CD case away] No.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He sneers, looks up to Kagome and begins to speak] Kagome...   
  
Kagome: [Without even looking back at them, speaks] Inuko, whatever you are doing stop it   
  
[Inuko shrugs and hands over his CD player to his father]   
  
Inu-Yasha: [takes it and turns it on, but it isnt even a minute before the music stops] What the...   
  
[Inuko points to the battery-low symbol]   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Rolls his eyes] Oh great.. [And leans against the side of the door, looking out the window. Trees- trees...trees..nothing interesting, until he starts seeing some strange billboards.   
  
They're in the style of the 'God' billboards. It says: "We are watching you"]   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Blinks, as he notes thats all the billboard said] Thats weird.. [The next one appears "We're not kidding...we are watching you"]   
  
[Inu-Yasha pokes Inuko and they start watching the signs together. The next one says: "Friends and Family, Mothers and Daughters, Fathers and Sons"]   
  
[They both look at each other, and then back out the window.]   
  
[Yet another sign passes: "Big Brother is Watching You!!- Homeland Security]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He seems completely confused, he shakes his head] Hey Kagome, have you seen any of these road signs?   
  
Kagome: Hm? [Looks up from her magazine and looks out her window. All the billboards seem to have passed for now.] Weird..   
  
Inuko: [Sees one coming up] Hey there's one... [it simply says: "SIT"]  
  
Kagome: [Reads out loud as it approaches] "Sit?"   
  
[Inu-Yasha slams on to the chair.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!   
  
Kagome: [Puts her hand over her mouth surprised] Oops! Sorry Inu-Yasha, I was just reading the billboard!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Well read to yourself next time!   
  
[Cut to shot of same billboard, switches to other view, since it's one of those "rotating billboards" This one   
  
reads: j00 g0t 0wNz3rz!!!111 - God]  
  
[A second billboard beside the first reads: "As we said, we know everything, even 'sit' - John Ashcroft]  
  
[Inu-Yasha's eye twitches at the strange billboards.   
  
Cut to: Miroku. He is sitting betwen Sango and Kita, with an arm around both of them, asleep - Kotaku is asleep resting on the other side of his mother]   
  
Shaquita: [Hooking at her father and thinks] Poor guy, I really made things complicated for him...maybe I should just go back to New York...   
  
Sango: [Looks over at Shaquita] Cute, isnt he?   
  
Shaquita: [Looks a bit surprised that Sango is talking to her, so she just nods in agreement] Yeah I guess so   
  
Sango: Y'know Kita, Miroku was hoping to spend some time with you guys, you and Kotaku   
  
Shaquita: (Kita...its been a long time since anyone has called me that) Really?   
  
[Sango nods and looks back out the window. She sees an electronic roadsign that reads: 31337 H4X00R R00Lz!]  
  
[Sango sweatdrops at the sign, and looks over towards Shaquita.]   
  
Shaquita: [Thinking to self] (What about you, Sango, will you be with us?)   
  
[Lee who is driving and become rather bored (yes she gets bored) turns on a random radio station]   
  
Radio: ....And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth (to chorus) Billie Jean...   
  
Kita: [Chimes in] .....Is Not My Lover   
  
Lee: [Sings along quietly] ....She's Just A Girl...   
  
Inuko: [In his best impression of Michael Jackson] ...Who Claims That I Am The One...   
  
Kagome: [Smiles and joins] ....But The Kid Is Not My Son   
  
Kita, Lee, Inuko and Kagome: ..... She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son!   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Stares at them like they are all nuts]  
  
[Arriving at the campground, everyone seemed...bored. Kagome was looking around, with that 'I wonde if this was such a good idea look', Inuko was banging a stick against a tree, Kotaku was absorbed in his video game, and the others took to staring at each other, wondering if the other was bored. The only one not among the group is Inu-Yasha]  
  
Inu-Yasha: What is this?   
  
Kagome: [glances upat him]  
  
Inu-Yasha: I thought you dragged us all out here so we could get back to nature. This is pathetic.   
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha not so loud! There are other people enjoying themselves, and thats what we are going to be doing...soon. Though I admit this isnt quite as exciting as feudal japan   
  
Inu-Yasha: Whatever... [He hit an outdoor outlet] Yeah, this is real primitive. [Mumbling] You really have to brave the wilderness alright, walking all the way out here to plug in your hair dryer.   
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, for once stop complaining. Im sick of having to talk to you like I do a child..   
  
Inuko: [Snickering] Maybe he has PMS!  
  
Kagome: [Is a bit shocked by that statement] Inuko..   
  
Inu-Yasha: PMS?   
  
Kagome: But then again, you did down that whole bottle of Midol back when we were in Feudal Japan.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Will you stop bringing that up?   
  
Inuko: My dad took Midol?!? [Repeating himself out of shock.] My dad took Midol?!? Tell me about it!   
  
[Kagome describes a flashback.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh no. ... not another flashback.   
  
[Flashback Sequence (Referance: http://www.chocoborancher-anime.com/neko-con_5_cosplay_1.htm , Video #10]   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Digging through Kagome's bag and finds a big bottle of Midol.] Midol? Hmn... for pain and discomfort ... Is this some sort of herbal remedy from the present? Maybe I should try it.   
  
[Sesshomaru comes up to Inu-Yasha, as to be ready to fight. Inu-Yasha is caught off-guard.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: What do you WANT?!   
  
Sesshomaru: You're not strong enough to fight me now. I'll just come back another time ....   
  
Inu-Yasha: What?! Am I not strong enough to fight now?! I'll show you! [He takes the bottle and takes all the pills inside.] Fight me now!   
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry but it took so long! When did your brother get her-- YOU WENT THROUGH MY BAG! You you... my MIDOL! I needed that!   
  
Inu-Yasha: It says it's for 'pain and temporary discomfort for that time of the month' which you can tell I AM EXPERIENCING!   
  
[Sesshomaru starts digging through Kagome's backpack as well.]   
  
Kagome: Well it's a little different. Your's is a moon cycle and mine is ... eh   
  
Inu-Yasha: Well maybe you should have them a little labeled better! What the heck you need it anyway?!   
  
Kagome: Well you see.... once a month .... um ... eh...   
  
[Sesshomaru keeps going through the bag and pulls out a bra. He stares at it, puts it on himself for a while, then drops it.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: Well why is it a little different?!   
  
Kagome: It just is!   
  
Inu-Yasha: You're going to get mad and not tell me why it's a little different!   
  
[Cut to: Sesshomaru. He kept digging through the bag for a while until he pulls out a bottle of Herbal Essesses. He looks puzzled to see what it is.]   
  
Sesshomaru: What in the world is this? [Stares at the label.] Herbal Essenses? [He looks left and right with shifty eyes and then semi-prances off without anyone else looking.]   
  
[/End Flashback Sequence]   
  
Inu-Yasha: The label said for ~pain~ and ~discomfort~! What the heck does PMS mean anyway? Kagome just told me it had to do with human women.  
  
[Miroku whispers something into Inu-Yasha's ear, and his eyes widen.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: Ohh, when she gets like that, huh?   
  
Miroku: Yes. I remember when Sango...  
  
[Sango and Kagome stare at the guys]  
  
Miroku: As I was saying, Sango is a well tempered and extremely gentle young woman.   
  
Kotaku: He got his way out of that one, alright.   
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, Miroku, stop putting your foot in your mouth.   
  
Kagome: Speak for yourself!   
  
[Lee stands up and sets the book she was reading aside, and walks to the edge of the campground, looking out. She then turns to the group, with a strange look in her eye]  
  
Kagome: Uh oh..[begins to back away]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Whats up with Lee?   
  
Lee: [smiles and nods to Inu-Yasha] Want to spar?   
  
Inu-Yasha: Spar?   
  
Lee: [nods and gets in stance] When I am in a setting like this, its in my best interest to practice my Ju-Jitsu, or another martial arts style. You can assist me, can't you, Inu-Yasha?   
  
Inu-Yasha: [looking confused] Um, I don't want to hurt you.   
  
Lee: Im not afraid.   
  
Inu-Yasha: I ~thought~ Kagome had told you already, but I am a de-   
  
Lee: Im fully aware of that. I thought you would be most eager to fight, Inu-Yasha.   
  
Inu-Yasha: Forget it. Kagome aint gonna be breathing down my neck 'cause you got hurt.   
  
[Lee shrugs and sits back down, opening up her laptop to catch up on some work.]  
  
Inuko: Well that was mildly interesting. [walks over to Lee and peers over her shoulder]  
  
Inuko: Got any good games..   
  
Inu-Yasha: [smiles and grabs Inuko by the shoulder] Not so fast. I think its about time that I showed you whats what. You know, I didn't survive back in my time by playing stupid video games. I actually knew what I was doing.   
  
Inuko: Right..   
  
Inu-Yasha: I want to see what skills you have, kid. Show me that my son ain't weak.   
  
Inuko: I'd rather play on Lee's laptop.   
  
Inu-Yasha: That aint an option.   
  
[They go off to practice]  
  
Kita: [is off sitting by herself, staring up at the sky] This is boring...they haven't even cooked anything yet. [thinks she hears something and looks around] What in the world was that?   
  
Kagome: Was what? [approaches Kita and sits beside her]  
  
Kita: There is something up. I feel like someone is watching us.   
  
Kagome: [Calling out] Miroku, if you have a spy cam or anything you better get rid of it..   
  
Kita: No no not that...something is ~really~ up. I think it might be a demon and no Im not talking about your culture-shocked husband.   
  
Kagome: [looks nervous for a moment, and then smiles] Kita, you are worrying about nothing. If there is someone around here, Sango and Miroku will let us know   
  
Kita: Fine..ignore the kid.   
  
Kagome: Its not like that, its just that they have experience in these things   
  
Kita: Personally, I think theyve lost their edge. Lured into a false sense of security by moving to a place where the biggest known threat is infomercials.   
  
Kagome: Well, [hops down] I'll tell Sango and Miroku to keep an eye out, okay?   
  
Kita: Yeah...sure.   
  
[in the distance you hear Inu-Yasha crying "Ow, what did you do that for?" and Inuko replying "you told me to attack you."]  
  
Kagome: I think the greatest threat we have is Inuko beating up his dad..[Snickers softly.]  
  
[Inu-Yasha and Kagome call back and forth]  
  
Inu-Yasha: I heard that!   
  
Kagome: [gets closer to the boys] Im sorry Inu-Yasha.   
  
Inu-Yasha:[faces kagome, crosses his arms] You know you can really hurt a guy like that..   
  
Kagome: Should I send you to a shrink?   
  
Inu-Yasha: A what?   
  
Kagome: nevermind..   
  
Inu-Yasha: [is hit from behind by Inuko] ow! hey! [turns around]  
  
Inuko: Its called the element of surprise..   
  
Inu-Yasha: When did I teach you that??   
  
Kagome: Inuko, please.  
  
[later on, Inu-Yasha is seen alone, seemingly in thought, looking up at the sky. Inuko is emersed in a gameboy or something, and the rest have gone on a hike. Then Inu-Yasha hears a voice.]  
  
(kikyo's voice): Inu-Yasha...   
  
Inu-Yasha: [ears perk up, and looks around]  
  
(kikyo's voice): Inu-Yasha...   
  
Inu-Yasha: Kikyo...[begins to walk out in the wood, then pauses and turns to Inuko[ I'll be back, okay? [starts looking for the source of the voice]  
  
(kikyo's voice:) Help me Inu-Yasha...   
  
Inu-Yasha:[now in a worried voice] Kikyo! Kikyo where are you? [he searches around, hurriedly]  
  
(kikyo's voice:) [now fading] Inu-Yasha!   
  
[Inu-Yasha thinks he sees Kikyo's figure up in a tree, and when he runs towards it, gets knocked out from behind. Not too much later, the group returns from their hike, and Kagome approaches Inuko[ How's it going?   
  
Inuko: Fine [looks up and smiles]  
  
Kagome: Alright, hey, where did your father disappear to?   
  
Inuko: I dunno. He went off somewhere.   
  
Kagome: Hm. Well we are about to cook dinner, any ideas where he mightve gone?   
  
Inuko: No clue. Mentioned something about Kikyo, whatever that is...   
  
Kagome: [looks at Miroku and Sango, they all share the same worried look]  
  
Sango: We better go find him.   
  
Miroku: [holds his head] Its impossible that Kikyo could still be here.   
  
Sango: I've seen stranger things occur...[she grabs her weapon out of the trailer]  
  
Miroku: You brought that thing?   
  
Sango: You can never be too prepared.   
  
Miroku: An intelligent woman I have chosen, [he puts his arm around Sango] come on..   
  
Kagome: [shakes her head] I couldve sworn he used that line before...[follows Miroku and Sango]  
  
Inuko: [when he looks up from his game, he sees that everyone is leaving] Guys...Guys..who's Kikyo anyway? Hello...   
  
Kagome: [looks to Lee, who is standing behind them] Can you stay here and watch Kotaku and Kita? [She leaves.]  
  
Lee: [thinks about this a moment, and looks to Inuko] You watch them. [walks off in a different direction]  
  
Inuko: [He rolls his eyes and Looks around.] Fine fine.. Kotaku, Kita, you want me to get you something to eat?   
  
Kotaku: [He runs up, and cheeses] Yeah.   
  
Inuko: Where is your sister?   
  
Kotaku: She was just here a second ago [looks around]  
  
Inuko: [hops off the tabletop he was sitting on] Kita...Kita..[looks around] Oh great. I ain't getting   
  
blamed for this...[sits back down]  
  
Kotaku: You want me to go look for her?   
  
Inuko: And lose you too? Forget it. Lets wait here to see if she comes back..[quietly] ... or at least until I finish this level.   
  
[cut to Kagome, Sango and Miroku calling for Inu-Yasha. Kagome is beginning to become worried]  
  
Kagome: I don't see him anywhere...[she stops walking]  
  
Sango: [puts her hand on kagome's shoulder] Lets just hope he fell asleep somewhere.   
  
Miroku: Im not sure if thats safe to say with Kikyo involved, but still, I dont see how she would even know where to find us, even if she was..   
  
Sango: Alive? We met her when she was "dead"   
  
Miroku: Good point. [notices clouds forming above, darkening as if a rainstorm was forming right over them.]  
  
Sango: Something's not right about this.   
  
Miroku: [nods] An evil presence alright.   
  
Kagome: Evil presence? Here? Just when I thought we were away from all that?   
  
Female voice: Im sorry that Virginia isnt as grand a stage as Chicago or Tokyo, but you work with what you are given.   
  
Miroku: Who's there? Show yourself!   
  
[Sango readies her weapon]  
  
[A woman appears dressed in a kimono. She is similar looking to Kagura, but has much longer, and lighter hair that drops down to her back. She carries katanas]  
  
Miroku: What is it that you want?   
  
Kagome: Where is Inu-Yasha?!   
  
Woman: So many question's and we've only just met. My name is Natsuko, if its really that important to you. Im afraid I cannot reveal Inu-Yasha's location, because his presence has been required by my mistress.   
  
Sango: [mutters] Kikyo...   
  
Natsuko: Kikyo? Please. I could do much better in terms of authority than that little wayward girl.   
  
Inu-Yasha's voice: Thats one way to put it..   
  
Natsuko: [turns] Awake already?   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Inu-Yasha trudges out from the trees, completely dirty] Yeah. Knocking me out and putting me in a dumpster is not my idea of a summer vacation..   
  
Sango: [blinks] Thats all you did?   
  
Natsuko: [giggles] You have a banana peel on your head!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Alright lady I think its about time I took out the trash..   
  
Natsuko: Perhaps you should clean up first..  
  
Inu-Yasha: [clenches his fist] How about actually facing me in combat instead of running away [charges in like he always does[   
  
Natsuko: [jumps in the air easily misses his attack] Who's running? [she says in a very sweet voice and points her right katana at a tree. A soft light hits it, but Inu-Yasha doesnt notice]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Damnit! I knew I shouldve brought my Tetsusaiga!! [extends his claws] but I don't need to waste my sword on you!   
  
Sango: [notices a tree is falling over, the one Natsuko had pointed at] Inu-Yasha behind you!! Hiraikotsu!! [she throws her weapon at the tree, making it shift to the side some leaving Inu-Yasha time to jump out of the way]  
  
Natsuko: Hmm...   
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha! Try paying attention!!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Screw this...   
  
Miroku: [while this was going on, Miroku had run back to the site and had just recently returned, Inuko behind him] Inu-Yasha!! [tosses him his tetsusaiga]  
  
Kagome: Ughh. Now I feel dumb for not bringing my arrows [holds her head] Just when I thought this was going to be a normal vacation.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [catches it, and it transforms] Lady, you chose the wrong day to mess with me!! [jumps up to attack her]  
  
Natsuko: [just floats to the side] Mmm..   
  
Inu-Yasha: Man...this thing is heavier than I thought. But I thought the old man fixed it... [he began to breath a little heavier...] Damn..   
  
Natsuko: This has been really fun, but when are we actually going to fight? This is highly disappointing.   
  
Inu-Yasha: It will be when you stop running away [swings his tetsusaiga at him, but this time feels his arms ache] What the..   
  
Natsuko: You shouldve stayed in your own time Inu-Yasha. You are way out of practice, you've been softened.   
  
Inu-Yasha: The hell I have!!   
  
Natsuko: Well, since Im bored, its time for me to get going. I would suggest you get your young wife to the hospital... [fires a beam, this time more noticable, straight at Kagome]  
  
Inuko: Mom!! [jumps in front of him and he's hit in the arm] Shit!   
  
Kagome: Inuko!!   
  
Natsuko: Did I say your wife? Oh well. If you want him to keep his arm he better get some immediate treatment.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [in blind anger again swings at Natsuko, but she fades out of view just as he completes the swing.] Great...WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!? [he rests on his sword, out of breath]  
  
Inuko: [now biting his lip in pain]  
  
Kagome: Inuko..[she and Sango help him up] Inu-Yasha lets go...   
  
Inu-Yasha: [puts the sword away]  
  
Kagome: Miroku..Sango, one thing I wanna ask you. Why did you guys decide to bring weapons...and even get Inu-Yasha's for him?   
  
Miroku: Well, before the trip I was talking to Kita and she said she had a feeling about this trip, that she felt something dark.   
  
Sango: I overheard that conversation..   
  
Kagome: And that alone made you want to bring your weapons?   
  
Miroku: [nods] I've not known Kita long, but I know that she is wise and very strong in her sense about things. I figured it wouldnt hurt to bring my staff and Inu-Yasha's tetsusaiga.   
  
Sango: Yes, and I didn't want to be unarmed as well.   
  
Kagome:I wish you guys would fill me in next time..[looks to Inuko] You are going to be okay...we'll take you to the hospital right away I just hope that whatever is hurting him can be cured at a modern hospital   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Who is now lagging behind, deep in thought]I know I haven't fought in a while, but that was ridiculous! [clenches his fist] No one hurts my son and gets away with it!  
  
Natsuko: [Natsuko is later seen searching for something, looking around in the trees and at the ground. She looks frustrated and finally digs up something. It looks like a map etched in stone] Ive found it! Ive found it!   
  
[a male figure, hidden in shadows, puts his hand on Natsuko, saying, "not now.."]  
  
Natsuko: but..   
  
Figure: not. now.   
  
[they both disappear together, leaving the map]  
  
[Lee, who was hiding there the whole time, walks out and takes a look at the map.] Hmm..... 


	6. Lee's Quest and InuYasha's Attitude

Chapter 05  
  
Lee's Quest and Inu-Yasha's Attitude   
  
[Scene: On the way back home , Inuko, Kotaku, and Kita all participate in the making of the "Strongbad Techno Music."]  
  
Inuko: Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun…  
  
Kotaku: The System, is down! The system, is down, down! Dun, dun, da-da, da-dun-dun-dun…  
  
Kita: Dancing Robots…. Dancing Robots….  
  
[Everyone else sweatdrops at the impromptu music and Kagome shakes her head. Inuko's arm is bandaged (they had obviously been to the hospital), and keeps his mind off things by joining in.]  
  
Inuko: FOOTBALL!!!  
  
[Inu-Yasha remains quiet, arms crossed and looking slightly annoyed. Kagome's gaze finally shifts to him, and she looks slightly worried. When they get back home, Kagome opens the door and lets everyone in.]  
  
Kagome: Well, it has been interesting, hasn't it?   
  
[Everyone walks by her into the house. Inu-Yasha gives a look towards Kagome with a "blah" stare.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: The S is for sucks. [He walks by inside. Kagome sweatdrops.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He sits down and mumbles to himself.] I should have been able to take her. I can't believe after I got dragged here, the same shit happens   
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha please… [She says this in a half worried/half annoyed tone.] Lee is going to try figure out what they were after.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Outbursts.] I was thrown in a damn garbage can!   
  
Kagome: [Puts her arms around his neck.] I'm worried too. I really thought that moving here would give us a peaceful life. [Pauses] … but we've gotten through this before Inu-Yasha. Besides, I do have a little good news.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Grits his teeth.] What?   
  
Kagome: I just saved 15% percent on my car insurance.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Taken aback by surprise.] So?   
  
Kagome: [Sweatdrops] You don't get it, do you? [Inu-Yasha just stares at her.]  
  
Miroku: [He clears his throat] Well, Kagome is right, we know we are fully capable of handling situations like this.   
  
Sango: [Leaning against the wall.] In my village, we were taught to slay demons as soon as we were able. But in this new time, I didnt think there would be a need to teach Kotaku. [Miroku gives Sango a reassuring glance, and she smiles]  
  
Lee: [She comes in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee] I'm not sure what is on that tablet. Its definitely not English and its sure not Japanese. Its not any language I recognize. [She sips her coffee.] I'm going to have to do some research, but I think I'll be able to crack it.  
  
Miroku: *nods* Until then, we should be on our guard..   
  
Sango: Kagome, you wanna go watch TV?   
  
Kagome: [Kagome nods to Lee regarding her researching comment and looks back to Sango to respond.] Sure...   
  
[Kagome stands up and begins to walk out with Sango. Kagome is stopped by Inu-Yasha.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wait, Kagome? [Quite meekly, for once.]  
  
Kagome: [She pauses for a moment in the doorway.] Yeah?   
  
Inu-Yasha: What insurance provider do we have anyway?   
  
[Kagome shakes her head and leaves.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: What?   
  
---   
  
[Scene: Later some kids are seen playing at the park. A car passes them, and a closer shot shows the car driving for a bit, then passing by the house. It stops there, and the window is rolled down. It is Natsuko you see in the car, with sunglasses. She looks at the house for a minute and speeds off. Not but a minute or so later, Lee walks out of the house.]  
  
Lee: Kagome?   
  
Kagome: Yeah?   
  
Lee: I'm going to be leaving for a while. I know someone who might be able to help.  
  
Kagome: Ok, take care of yourself.   
  
Lee: [She gets in her car and starts the ignition, thinking to herself.] I have no idea how I'm going to do this ...  
  
[Lee drives off. She arrives at, of all places, Sho Electronics. She goes up to the third floor, a familiar setting. She looks to Rin, who was walking by with an empty dessert cart. Lee goes to knock on the door.]   
  
Rin: One moment, miss, you will have to schedule an appointment.   
  
Lee: My business is time sensitive. [She knocks on the door again, still nothing.] I know he's in there [Goes to knock again but this time, she hears a reply.]  
  
Sesshomaru: Come in.   
  
[Lee walks in quietly.]  
  
Sesshomaru: A pleasure to see you again, Miss Higurashi.   
  
Lee: Yeah, well...I read in last month's Big Enterprise that you like collecting almost everything from the Sengoku-Jidai. After realizing that you are the older half brother of my cousin's husband, it makes perfect sense.   
  
Sesshomaru: [He raises a brow.] … and the reason for your visit?   
  
Lee: [She shows him the tablet] Someone from your era seemed interested in what ever this is. In your extensive collection, perhaps you have seen something similar?   
  
Sesshomaru: [He studies it.] This may be from my era, but not from my homelands.   
  
Lee: I see. Well, it was worth a try. [She starts to take it back but Sesshomaru holds on it.]   
  
Sesshomaru: I can probably find out for you - but why do you want to know?   
  
Lee: That same person who wanted this is after Inu-Yasha. I have a feeling this information will be crucial in the near future.   
  
----   
  
[Scene: The messy kitchen. Inu-Yasha is seen reading the newspaper, the headlines saying Saddam Caught.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: I wonder what that guy did …   
  
Inuko: [Speaks in a mocking voice, seeming to respond a bit on Inu-Yasha's muttering to himself.] Hi I'm George W. Bush...leader of the free world, and when the world says no, I'm like...Whatevah!!   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He puts down the paper with a strange look to Inuko.] What?   
  
Inuko: [Looks off.] nothing   
  
Inu-Yasha: Whatever. [He seems distracted]  
  
Kita: [Snickering.] Don't worry about it, bow wow. [Inu-Yasha doesn't even respond.]  
  
Kita: [She blinks.] What's wrong?   
  
[Inu-Yasha sets the paper down and walks outside. He starts a training session for himself and seems to be doing rather well, but when he goes to punch a tree, but finds he can't make a dent in it. On top of that, it hurt. ]  
  
Inu-Yasha: OW! Damnit! [He slumps down beside the tree.] I haven't fought in so long! What's wrong with me?   
  
[Kagome, who had been watching Inu-Yasha for a while walks outside and sits near him.]  
  
Kagome: Hi.   
  
Inu-Yasha: What do 'you' want?   
  
Kagome: [Gets a little irritated.] I'm trying to make you feel better all day! Work with me!   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He looks off.] I'm not sure if I can fight anymore. It's like... I'm not even a demon.   
  
[Kagome tweaks his ears and lightly pinches them.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He narrows his eyes.] What was the point of that?   
  
Kagome: You still feel like a demon to me. I'm sure you were just having a bad day.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He smiles at Kagome] Maybe...[He is about to kiss her when he notices Kotaku, just standing there, watching.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: You got a problem?   
  
Kotaku: [He shrugs and sits down with them.] It's a nice day. Can I sit with you guys?   
  
Inu-Yasha: Can't you see we're kinda busy?   
  
Kagome: [Sighs.] Its okay, Inu-Yasha, he can stay. [She makes bright smile, puts her arm around Inu-Yasha and looks at him lovingly.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Moves her hand.] Sorry, the kid just ruined the mood.   
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!!   
  
Kotaku: Heehee.   
  
[Kagome glares at Kotaku, and he scampers off.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ok, you just look at the kid and he leaves, yet they wont listen to a damn thing I say..   
  
Kagome: [Shakes her head.] Dont worry about it, we're alone again..   
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, well now I got things on my mind. [Walks off.]  
  
Kagome: [In a softer, worried voice.] Inu-Yasha... [She sighs and goes back inside. She crosses her arms and looks around the house.] I might as well get started.   
  
[Kagome begins gathering junk from various areas of the house and putting some things in boxes. The exception of this "clean up" is of course, the study, which remains untouched.]  
  
Kagome: Its great to be able to finally get rid of this stuff..   
  
[Shippou walks in, Kagome smiles in greeting]  
  
Shippou: Hey Kagome, what you up to?   
  
Kagome: Well I've put off this yard sale long enough, rain or shine, I'm going to get this done.   
  
Shippou: [He starts helping her.] But Kagome, we just moved... and we are getting rid of stuff already!  
  
Kagome: Yeah. It's the perfect time for it. Getting rid of the old and going on with the new.   
  
Shippou: [He puts on his winter hat.] Its gunna be snowing soon Kagome, I heard so on the news.   
  
Kagome: [She is still sorting and shifting while Shippou speaks.] Really? When the snow comes, maybe we can go on an outing. I find the city particularly beautiful when it snows..  
  
Inuko: [He walks in the doorway.] Hey.   
  
Kagome: Hey, Inuko, glad you are here. You are just in time to help me sort through this stuff for the sale. [Smiles some.] I'm so glad that I have such a giving and generous son.  
  
[Shippou plops some stuff in his hand. Inuko reluctantly helps, and begins sorting through stuff. He also begins picking up some random things from around the house that are obviously for sale, but also, avoids the study room. After about ten minutes he speaks again.]  
  
Inuko: Mom can I go yet? I am injured you know. I need my rest.   
  
Kagome: Oh, you weren't injured enough not to play any of your games...to talk to your friend on the phone for an hour, or search this house in record time for food.   
  
Shippou: Yeah, and hands off my stash of ramen!   
  
[Inuko glares.]  
  
Shippou: [He turns on the stereo's radio.] Let's see if there is anything going on with the weather.  
  
Inuko: [Turns to Shippou.] Lee told us not to expect anything...she said it didn't snow much around here.   
  
Radio: News Channel 3 just reported that snow will fall tomorrow morning, schools are already preparing for a possible delay or cancellation.   
  
Inuko: Yes!!   
  
Kagome: They said "possible" Inuko, "possible"   
  
Inuko: [Calls out to Kotaku.] We might have a snow day tomorrow!!   
  
Kotaku: [Calls back] Snow day!! [Runs out to them, all cool.]  
  
Kagome: [Sighs.] Kids...   
  
[Kotaku cheeses, but then Sango comes from behind and pushes him gently towards the box.]   
  
Sango: Why don't you help Kagome sort?   
  
Kotaku: Moooooom!!   
  
Sango: Well if you two are going to spend all day playing around tomorrow, the least you can do is help out today. [She puts an arm around him and hugs him, then walks out, with a slightly saddened look.]   
  
Kagome: [Thinking to herself.] I hope Sango feels okay...she hasnt been all to happy since Shaquita came   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He was still chilling outside when Lee's car pulled up. He stood up and approached her car.] Hey Lee..what did you find out?   
  
Lee: I'll tell you as soon as I find out Inu-Yasha..   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Thinking to himself I have a feeling that we are going to be seeing a lot more of our new "friends" [He looks up at the sky.] I don't need this..   
  
Lee: You can't stay over here all day... If I figure correctly, Kagome will want you inside for a moment.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Since when do I take orders from her?   
  
Lee: When she says sit … [Lee shrugs and walks inside.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eh … Well ... I wonder what she wants... [He walks in and Kagome smiles as he enters.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: Well what did you want?   
  
Kagome: [Hands him a box of junk.] Help me sort for the garage sale?   
  
Inu-Yasha: What... Lee! I thought she needed me for something important... How did you know how... [Grits his teeth.]   
  
[Lee just smiles at Kagome and walks out of the room, making a cellphone sign on her fingers to Inu-Yasha. Kagome: smiles back at her and Inu-Yasha rolls his eyes.]  
  
----   
  
[Scene: The next morning, when Kagome goes outside to start setting up the garage sale, she sees it has snowed.]  
  
Kagome: … it's beautiful… [Steps outside. The snow is only about 2 inches deep.] Eh?   
  
Inuko: [Yells inside the house.] Mom! Mom! I heard the weather reports last night and I heard there is gunna be a ton of snow! [Runs out the open door into the 2-inch thick snow. Inuko and Kagome both look at each other.]  
  
Inuko: I don't get it.  
  
Kagome: Neither do I.  
  
[They both sit on the step looking out at the flurries when Shippou pops in, holding the radio on his shoulder.]  
  
Radio: Because of the weather conditions school has been cancelled. The roads are still being worked on, and there has already been two hundred major accidents this morning, with more coming in. Due to the weather, I would advise that you stay inside unless you absolutely have to leave. The exception is of course, if you're from ECPI College of Technology, both Newport News and Virginia Beach campuses, you have to come right on time!  
  
Kagome: Right...   
  
Inuko: I'm going back to bed.   
  
Shippou: Me too.  
  
[They all go back inside.]   
  
---   
  
[Scene: Garage Sale at the yard. It has snowed, but there is quite a crowd at the yard sale. It seems to be a lot of neighbors out.]  
  
Kagome: Maybe I should've waited till warmer weather...but the weather is so wacky around here...I can barely plan around it. [She sighs.] Well its been advertised enough that people have come.   
  
[Inu-Yasha sips a cola, completely bored.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: A outdoor sale in the middle of the cold and a supposed storm that is about as powerful as a Disney snowglobe. Why in the hell am I here? [Hooks at all this stuff at the table, thinking.] At least Im able to get rid of some of this junk that was piling up… Old sweaters. [He picked up one, looking at it.] Man, Kagome can't sew..   
  
[A buyer walks up and begins looking at the clothing and other items.]  
  
Buyer: Hey, how much for all this?   
  
Inu-Yasha: Eh..I don't care.. a dollar? 50 cents? You can have it for free if you want...   
  
Kagome: [She sees what he is selling out of the corner of her eye.] Inu-Yasha! [She grabs the sweater.] This was the first thing I ever made you..!! And look at all this stuff! I never told you to sell any of this!!! [Kagome grabs it, throws it in a box, and storms inside.]  
  
[Buyer sweatdrops.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Heh... Well, I'd give it away, but my wife won't let me.  
  
[Everyone facefaults.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: What.... What did I say this time?!? 


	7. Writing on the Wall

Chapter 06  
  
Writing on the Wall  
  
[Natsuko is at military circle mall, shopping. The man from before asks her what the heck she is doing there. She replies.."sale at the gap..." She seen at military circle mall, shopping. She browses by a couple of stores, walking around in a short red dress, high boots, her hair slicked back in a ponytail and those show off sunglasses. She steps into a store and begins browsing clothes. Another man, who keeps his face hidden, approaches her.]  
  
Man: Just what do you think you are doing?   
  
Natsuko: Shopping at The Gap, what does it look like?   
  
Man: Don't you have more important things to do?   
  
Natsuko: Like what? Slave all day for you guys. Please.   
  
Man: [He places a finger on the back of Natsuko's neck… for some reason that seems to shut her up.]   
  
Man: Don't you forget who is in charge here.   
  
Natsuko: Whatever… At least I'm not a stupid slime monkey hopping around for a girl he'll never get   
  
Man: Get your act together Natsuko, or the Mistress won't be pleased.   
  
---------   
  
[Scene: Kagome and Inu-Yasha go shopping at a furniture store, Kagome goes off on her own to browse, while Inu-Yasha is left standing there, annoyed.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: How long is this gunna take? [He glances around, completely bored. He looks at his watch…only five minutes had passed.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Mumbles something incoherent when he sees something he likes ahead.] Hey... what's that… [He approaches a chair, and looks at the design.] Kagome's always complaining I forget her birthday, and she likes this kinda stuff. [Looks thoughtful for a moment, then picks it up and starts walking toward the door, past the payment office. A salesman sees this and rushes over.]  
  
Salesman: Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?!?   
  
Inu-Yasha: What are you talking about?   
  
Salesman: Security! Over here! [Some security come up towards Inu-Yasha.]  
  
Kagome: [Kagome, who is not to far off, hears the commotion, knows it's her husband, and heads straight over there] Inu-Yasha what is going on?   
  
Inu-Yasha: I know we are in the right store… This is Haynes, right?   
  
Salesman: Yes…   
  
Inu-Yasha: Your commercial said, "Don't bring money. Hence, its free."   
  
[Kagome sweatdrops. Camera zooms quickly outside of the store, you hear her yelling "SIT!".]  
  
Voice of Guard: Ouch… that's gotta hurt!  
  
[A little later that day, the focus shifts to Rin. She is in her own bedroom, when someone comes in, an unclear figure, asking for the tablet. It looks whispy, made up of gray and black, and the only thing that is clear about it is its eyes. Rin screams and the spirit tears up the room, then approaches Rin as if to make a final blow.]  
  
black spirit: Where is it…?   
  
Rin: Where is what???   
  
Black spirt: *puts a blade like object to her neck* The demon took it to translate…where is it?!?   
  
Rin: I don't know what you are talking about…*she screams, and within a matter of moments, Sesshomaru is at the door*   
  
*the black spirit begins to retreat, but doesn't get far…before Sesshomaru pricks the thing with its poisonous claws, enough to slow it down*   
  
Black Spirit: Where is it, demon?   
  
*Sesshomaru is quiet*   
  
Black Spirit: *hisses* Where is it?   
  
Sesshomaru: *narrows his eyes* Bring your master a message of warning. If I ever see you again, you will suffer a fate worse than eternal abyss   
  
Black Spirit: I don't take orders from you..   
  
Sesshomaru: *digs his claws in a little farther, and the thing disappears, retreating before it no longer had the luxury to do so*   
  
Rin: *is still standing there, her hand on her heart, catching her breath*   
  
Sesshomaru: Get some rest, Rin…I have urgent research to attend to..* walks out*   
  
*Miroku and Sango have found some time alone, while the majority of the household is out and about*   
  
Sango: Miroku…   
  
Miroku: *turns his head away from the computer* Hm?   
  
Sango: How are you going to make things up to Kita?   
  
*Kotaku was about to go ask his father a question, but stopped to listen to the conversation he took a step back behind the doorway to listen*   
  
Miroku: What do you mean?   
  
Sango: For the longest time that child lived without a father. I could understand if her father were lost to war or disease, but…you could've been there for her.   
  
Miroku: *looks down*   
  
Sango: And… and, what about me Miroku? How could you forget me so quickly?   
  
*there is silence..*   
  
Miroku: *a tear rolls down his cheek but he is quick to wipe it* I cannot change the past, Sango, but I can shape the future. I will take my responsibility as a man, care for you, Sango and Kotaku as I promised long ago.   
  
Sango: I'd love to forget this..I wish this never happened. I just wish all of these problems would disappear.   
  
Miroku: Please Sango, something good came out of this..   
  
Sango: And just what is that…   
  
Miroku: A beautiful child…please Sango you musn't take it out on her.   
  
Sango: I know..I know.   
  
Miroku: Let us compromise, and try to move on with life. That is the only thing I can say at this point that would make any difference, besides, offering my apologies..   
  
Sango: *sees the hurt in his eyes* I know…I know you are sorry.   
  
*kotaku leaves and goes to talk to Kita, in a bedroom*   
  
Kotaku: Kita..   
  
Kita: Yeah?   
  
Kotaku: Dad seems to like that you are here, but mommy is still upset   
  
Kita: Oh?   
  
Kotaku: Yeah, mom keeps saying she wished none of this had ever happened…and daddy has to comfort her sometimes.   
  
Kita: *looks down* I see… I can tell Sango doesn't care for me that much.   
  
Kotaku: Yeah…but don't worry too much about it. Daddy likes you, and so do I. Speaking of which, can your sweet little brother have a couple dollars for when the ice cream truck comes around?   
  
Kita: *sighs* Sure kid..*pulls out her wallet and gives him a five*   
  
Kotaku: Thanks.   
  
Kita: *sighs* ..whatever…. The more I hear, the more I think it was a mistake to try to find my father   
  
- *Just as Kita was about to drown herself in her own depressed, thoughts, she feels a chill go up her spine. She looks around, doesn't see anything. She then looks out the window. Nothing. She starts to go out to talk to her father about it, but figures now was not the time, so stays put. She eventually falls asleep on the bed*   
  
*Inu-Yasha and Kagome finally get home, and you can tell they have been arguing. Lee follows behind them, she had been to work, and was just coming back home*   
  
Kagome: I can't believe you Inu-Yasha. Can you be that dense??   
  
Inu-Yasha: Its not my fault everyone around here is a pack of liers!   
  
Kagome: If you had a question you should've asked somebody!   
  
Inu-Yasha: I was trying to get you a present, but no, you are just TOO ungrateful!   
  
Kagome: Why you little..   
  
*Lee is just staring at them in the doorway* O..k   
  
Kagome: *pulls Lee inside* Inu-Yasha goes and gets us kicked out of Haynes today! Today of all days! It was their once-in-a-lifetime close out special! They are closing down the factory for good, and everything is 50% off! It was our last chance, and my DENSE husband gets us kicked out!   
  
Lee: Kagome…Kagome calm down!! *puts her hands on her shoulders * Sit…*she sits Kagome down* Don't worry about it. You'll get your chance to shop.   
  
Kagome: Eh?   
  
Lee: They have a once-in-a-lifetime close out special every week.   
  
*Kagome and Inu-Yasha stare…blankly*   
  
Kagome: Right…Im gonna go put the rest of my stuff up   
  
*she grabs her bags and goes into her room, to set them down. She screams, and Inu-Yasha and Lee look in that direction*   
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome! *runs to the room to see everything is trashed, broken..some things even burned*   
  
Inu-Yasha: What the hell happened?!?   
  
Kagome: I-I..don't know..could someone have broken in?   
  
Lee: *goes to get the others, and they gather in the room*   
  
Miroku: No..No one broke in. Im sure of that, Sango and I have been here for the past few hours, and so have Kita and Kotaku   
  
Sango: I didn't hear any strange noises Kagome, so I am not sure what happened *she picks up a broken picture frame. The picture is of Inu-Yasha holding Kagome*   
  
Kita: *points up to the ceiling* Look   
  
*there is writing on the wall. It looks like it is written in blood, but it is too soon to tell. The words spell out " She LOVES you, She'll KILL you"   
  
Inu-Yasha: ..I bet this has something to do with that woman who attacked me a few days ago..   
  
Kagome: She- She loves you?   
  
Kotaku: Mommy, is it safe? *looks up at Sango*   
  
*Sango doesn't answer, but just puts her arms around Kotaku*   
  
Miroku: Yes, Kotaku its safe. Nothing will happen to you and your sister.   
  
Inu-Yasha: Damn it all! Someone always has to screw with us…   
  
*another shot of the ceiling…with those words. "She LOVES you, She'll KILL you" 


	8. Sango's Guilt

Chapter 07  
  
Sango's Guilt  
  
[Scene: clattering and commotion is heard; complete darkness.]  
  
Inu-Yasha's voice: Do I have to do this?   
  
Kagome: Come on, Inu-Yasha, It'll be fun, and Kotaku needs this for his project   
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine..fine...this is stupid though   
  
[The lights fade in. A little arena is set up in the kitchen... a fairly large one. Seems similar to a "Pokemon Arena"]  
  
Inuko: Hello and Welcome to Kitchen Stadium, where if you can't take the heat… get out of the kitchen   
  
Kita: Well, that was cheesy.   
  
Inuko: Hey, short notice, but that's the best I could come up with!  
  
Kita: Anyway, right here we have an iron chef battle royale right here folks!   
  
[Kotaku is seen holding the video camera steady.]  
  
Inuko: Thats right… to our left we have Iron Chef Italian Sango Komori! [Sango waves holding a pot.]  
  
Kita: Thats right, Sango has been in the kitchen cooking for her family since she was young! Since moving here, she has had more time to perfect herself in the culinary arts and found her specialty in Italian cooking and cuisine. She may have a gentle look about her but don't mess with her folks, she will steam, mince, dice, and chop her way to victory, taking no survivors!   
  
Inuko: [Blinking.] That was pretty good...   
  
Kita: I know!  
  
Inuko: And over on the right is my poor da-..I mean, Iron Chef Japanese Inu-Yasha Higurashi. He hasn't been cooking very long, but he knows what he likes and knows that his hunger for good food is gunna lead him to victory!   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Fuming] What type of introduction is THAT Inuko?!?   
  
Inuko: Oh yeah, and he's kinda good at cooking fish.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Sweatdrops] Whose son are you anyway?   
  
Kita: Yeah..anyway, its time for the theme ingredient to be unveiled.   
  
[Dead silence, eyes look around for something to happen, but nothing.]  
  
Kita: Dad!!   
  
Miroku: Oh! Sorry! [He seems to have spaced off for a moment, holding the silver platter with a lid on it.]  
  
Inuko: And Chairman Miroku is about to... unveil the theme ingredient!  
  
Miroku: Fine, but I am NOT biting any hot peppers!   
  
Kita: I would have made you, but I couldn't afford any peppers.   
  
Inu-Yasha: Just show the damn ingredient!!   
  
[Miroku, with the silver platter, pulls off the top. It's contents seem to be salmon.]   
  
Kita: … and it looks like the theme ingredient may just be to Iron Chef Japanese's liking …   
  
[Inu-Yasha sweatdrops once again. The two begin preparing their respective salmons.]   
  
Inuko: Alright… and they're off!  
  
Kita: We hope.   
  
[Scene: Elsewhere in the city, seemingly undisclosed office building, Natsuko is reading a paper when another woman, blonde, puts her arms around her shoulder.]  
  
Woman: Hello little sister …  
  
Natsuko: [She jumps, then glares at the Woman.] What?? What What What?!?   
  
Woman: [Laughing at her reaction.] Great job spooking those demons, just as Mistress ordered. But have you started on giving Mistress her temporary power source?   
  
Natsuko: Temporary?   
  
Woman: You little fool, do I have to do -everything- for you? [The woman snaps her fingers and brings about a small orb, that has a faint aura about it. She shoves it into Natsuko's hand.] The shadow beasts, you fool, you didn't order them to withdraw from their victims?   
  
Natsuko: I did exactly what I was ordered and I'm sick of you two bossing me arou- [Her speech was interrupted by her sister's claw going to her throat.]  
  
Woman: I wouldn't be worried about what I will do, but rather what Mistress will do if you fail! [She scratches Natsuko along her neck and shoulder.]   
  
Natsuko: [She grabs her shoulder in annoyance.] Just get lost!   
  
Woman: Hm… [Walks away from her.]  
  
Natsuko: [She stares at the orb, thinking to herself.] Perhaps I should give you a dry run first, before going about the whole city...   
  
-----   
  
[Scene: Family room, watching the flat-screen TV. Kotaku is watching his tape, laughing, while Inu-Yasha growls at the thought of the whole thing.]  
  
(Insert TV screen scene here)  
  
Inu-Yasha: Where in the heck is Lee with that information we need?   
  
Kagome: She's in her office trying to work on it now, there is nothing we can do until she decodes that.   
  
Inu-Yasha: … and just stand here, waiting to get attacked? We're sitting ducks, Kagome, and you know it!  
  
Lee: [She comes up behind Inu-Yasha, grabbing his shoulders.] ...and your brother has yet to call me with what he knows?   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He jumps and gives a stare at Lee.] Will you stop doing that?   
  
Lee: Hmm …  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sesshomaru huh? And just how is he going to help? [Crosses his arms.] We'll if he does know anything, I'll pound it out of him   
  
Kagome: Do you really think Sesshomaru can help us?   
  
Lee: Yes, I think he can.   
  
Kagome: Alright... Inu-Yasha, I expect you not to mess things up.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He narrows his eyes.] I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.   
  
Kotaku: Hey, you guys wanna watch this again?   
  
Inu-Yasha: No. [Inu-Yasha seems to have said that as stoicism as possible.]  
  
Kotaku: Aww.  
  
Kagome: Maybe later Kotaku, why don't you go off and show it to Shippou? [Kotaku nods and leaves, sticking out tounge at Inu-Yasha.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: I want to burn that tape!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha...   
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh.  
  
[Sango walks in, with look of disgust.]  
  
Sango: Have either of you seen Kita? She needs to clean her room; it's an absolute disaster area.   
  
Kagome: No, have you Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Nope, haven't seen her. You know she only comes out to steal my stuff and to humiliate me!   
  
Kagome: [Mumbles to herself.] Well maybe she wouldn't if you didn't make it so easy   
  
Sango: [She steps in between them.] No… no... not this time! I have a headache and I really don't want to listen to you two argue … … again.  
  
Kagome: I have work to do anyway [She walks off with a bit of an attitude.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Work. Yeah right?   
  
Kagome: Like you even know what a job is.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah protecting your ass all the damn time. [Inu-Yasha shoots evil glare at Kagome.]  
  
Sango: [She leads Inu-Yasha away.] not now... not now…  
  
[Scene: Lee is sitting quietly in her bedroom, trying to get some work done. She is constantly distracted by all the noise downstairs, and it is really beginning to get to her. She holds her head in frustration.]  
  
Lee: Do those people ever shut up? [She looks to the corner of her room, where Shippou is -trying- to get a nap.] You too, huh? [She tries not to laugh at Shippou, all curled up on those bean bags.] And to think you are almost as old as I am. [She leans against her pillow and looks up at the ceiling.] If I could get some piece and quiet maybe I could crack that code without waiting for Sesshomaru.  
  
[Instantly, the lamp beside her bed shatters. Shippou jumps up and looks around, but Lee remains calm.]  
  
Shippou: What happened?!? [He looked at the lamp.]   
  
Lee: [Stays silent for a moment.] I have a feeling the local residents don't care for me much... Shippou, try resting in Kagome's room for now, while I clean up this mess. [Shippou nods and leaves.]  
  
Lee: It's such a shame … I don't care what they think.   
  
Shippou: [He pauses just in time to hear Lee's last statement.] Is that woman scared of anything? [Keeps walking off.]  
  
Lee: [She sighs and gets up herself, gathering her things and heading towards the door, she looks at her watch.] Yep, now is about the time where Shane should be… conscious. Better go pick him up from that party. [She grumbles to herself] I'm sick of him just taking off all hours of the day to get drunk with his friends, I have enough to deal with as it is.   
  
---   
  
[A woman is seen walking in the Norview area. She is talking to her child, who is smiling and grabs her shirt to be picked up. She picks him up and walks on when she pauses. The shadow behind her seems to disappear and her eyes lose their pupils... she falls to her knees and the on the ground. Her child watches in horror.]  
  
-----   
  
Kagome: [She is getting ready to leave for work, seen putting her bag in her car and slips into the drivers seat and leaves the driveway. As she goes down the road, something comes to mind and she calls Sango.]  
  
[The phone rings back at the house and Sango picks it up.]  
  
Sango: Hello?   
  
Kagome: Sango, I totally forgot you were working today as well. I just wanted to see who would be around to watch the kids today?   
  
Sango: Oh it's no problem I'll make sure I'm around.   
  
Kagome: Great. Can you tell Kita to make sure she cleans up the den? She left it a mess this morning.   
  
Sango: Sure [She calls out.] Kita! Kagome wants you to clean up the den!   
  
[However, there was no reply]  
  
Sango: Oh well, I'll find her and tell her. You have a good day, Kagome.   
  
Kagome: You too.   
  
[Sango starts searching the house. Of course, she starts at the messy study room. She steps over multiple stacks of paper like it was normal. Of course, the mess in this room is to the point where no one bothers to clean it. Sango sees Inu-Yasha staring blankly at the computer screen, wearing headphones.]  
  
Sango: Inu-Yasha have you seen Kita?   
  
[There was no response.]  
  
Sango: [She speaks in an annoyed tone.] Have you seen Shaquita?   
  
[Still no response from Inu-Yasha.]  
  
Sango: [Very annoyed, she screams at him, breaking down syllables.] HAVE … YOU … SEEN …. SHA-QUI-TA?!  
  
[When still there is no answer, Sango walks over there and pulls his headphones off. Just then, she notices what was on the screen. It was a figure of a dancing... bean... thing, but more of a banana shape, dancing all over the screen. She puts the headphones to her ears.]   
  
Headphones: Its peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!   
  
Sango: Right…. [She shakes her head just as Inu-Yasha snatches the headphones back.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Do you mind? I'm watching something very important!  
  
Sango: [She smacks Inu-Yasha in the head with her two fingers.] I was TRYING to ask you if you've seen Kita around!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Haven't seen the runt around all day, hence, I'm enjoying myself.   
  
Sango: Well come help me find her. She left the den a mess.   
  
Inu-Yasha: You are her mother, you do it!   
  
Sango: I am not her-...[She doesn't finish the statement.] Will you come on already?   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He gets up, fuming.] Fine already! Geeze! [He puts down the headphones.]   
  
[They both look around first around the house, then around the neighborhood asking the people they pass by if they've seen her. With no luck, Sango becomes slightly worried.]  
  
Sango: I can't believe it, she better have not run off to a friends without asking me. Miroku hears this and comes up behind her, grabbing Sango's butt. She jumps feeling Miroku.] Miroku not now!   
  
Miroku: Just trying to lighten the mood, I'll go call some of her friends [He walks off.]  
  
Sango: [She stands there, thinking.] Lets see, this morning we did the skit for Kotaku and... wait!   
  
[She runs back home, runs upstairs, and over to her son's room.]  
  
Sango: Kotaku.. Have you seen Kita around?   
  
[Kotaku does not reply.]  
  
Sango: I asked you a question!  
  
[Kotaku looks down, trying to avoid his mother's gaze.]  
  
Sango: Kotaku [She glares at him.] I suggest you-   
  
Kotaku: I'm not allowed to say.   
  
Sango: What?   
  
Kotaku: I promised I wouldn't say where she went.   
  
Sango: [She kneels down beside him.] Listen I need to know. You want her to be safe, don't you? [Kotaku nods.] Well you need to tell me right now, Kotaku   
  
Kotaku: She left because you don't like her.   
  
Sango: [She is stunned for a moment, and looks away from her son's eyes.] What would ever make her say that?   
  
Kotaku: You said so before. You don't like her, you wish that she never came. I heard you myself.   
  
Sango: Kotaku I didn't say all that... [Thinking to herself.] At least, I don't think. … and you told her all this?   
  
Kotaku: [Kotaku nods slowly.] Maybe she went back to her grandma.  
  
Sango: I don't know, Kotaku, but I intend to find out. [A tear forms in her eye and she quickly brushes it away.] You stay here [She steps out of the room where she is stopped by Miroku.]  
  
Miroku: I called all of her friends, none of them seem to know where she is.  
  
Sango: She ran away, Miroku, and I'm afraid its my fault...we have to find her   
  
[Shippou runs in looking very worried.]  
  
Shippou: Hey guys … you may want to look at this! [He drags them to the kitchen and points to the TV - the news is on News Channel 3.]  
  
Reporter: There is still no word on what exactly caused the string of deaths in the Norview area. Witnesses say that there was no visible attack on the victims, simply that they collapsed, and since their skin was now like tissue paper, bled profusely as soon as they hit the pavement. Police are looking into new types of poison to be the culprit, or perhaps another string of terrorist attacks similar to the ones the country had earlier. More as this develops.  
  
Miroku: [he watches the footage of one woman's death...and something in that catches his eye.] This is no terrorist threat. There are demons at work here.   
  
Sango: [A tear runs down her cheek and her hands tremble slightly.] Perfect time for you to run away, Kita... 


	9. Battle in the Streets

Chapter 08  
  
Battle in the Streets  
  
[Scene: Random street in downtown Norfolk. Kita, who had been by herself for quite a while, is walking through the streets her backpack on her back.]  
  
Kita: I just needed to get away from it all for a while, no need to stress my "step" out. [Kita looks up at the sky.] Sheesh, the sun is awfully hot for the winter. This region makes no sense!  
  
[She pauses in a small alley, where she can get a break from the beating sun. She sees a human looking figure standing right there, hat and trench coat. She could see nothing of skin but the figure's grey toned hands.]  
  
Kita: [She immediately senses something is wrong.] Who are you? [She backs off but the figure steps closer.]  
  
Kita: I said who are you?!! What do you want? [She reaches behind her for something to defend herself with, but only grabs a trashcan lid.] Demons? Here.... [She bit her lip.] Why don't you just back off!?!   
  
[The figure extends its hands towards her and Kita gets a chill up her spine]  
  
Kita: Okay time to go! [She takes off running, over fences and down narrow passages, tripping three times.] THIS IS NOT MY IDEA OF GETTING AWAY FROM IT ALL!!! [After thinking she got away, she slipped into a store and presses her face against the window to look for any sign of it.]  
  
[The figure walks right past the window, paying Kita no mind. A few blocks back Kita hears a scream, and she runs out the shop to see where it came from. She can hear a woman shouting.]   
  
Woman: My baby! My baby!! He just collapsed!!   
  
[Kita watched a crowd form quickly around the woman and, as she tried to listen in, the frenzy of the crowd made it difficult to gather what exactly happened.]  
  
Kita: Damn... [She backs off and heads in a different direction.] I could sure use a demon slayer mother right about now..   
  
-------   
  
[Kagome, Sango and Miroku are also about the city, about a couple blocks away from Kita.]  
  
Kagome: Kita! Kita!!   
  
Sango: Kita!! [She shields her eyes from the sun and then looks again.] Where are you?   
  
Kagome: Where do we go now?   
  
Sango: I'm not sure.. Where did Inu-Yasha and Lee go off to?   
  
Kagome: Oh, great, now they are missing!!   
  
Miroku: [He turns his head, seeing something of his attention.] I'll be back. [He walks off.]  
  
--   
  
[Inu-Yasha is seen being knocked back into a wall, knocking over some trash cans. Lee stands in front of Inu-Yasha, protecting him from another one of those figures. The figure is a woman. She has no eyes, and her skin is grey, and she is wearing a simple black dress with a hood.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Is heard breathing heavily.] What's wrong with me!! [Stumbles to his feet.] You don't have to protect me, I'll take care of this [He pushes Lee aside, going for his sword and slashing at the woman, but he misses horribly, obviously weakened, and the sword doesnt even transform.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: What??? [Feeling his ears.] Im not a human!!   
  
[As Inu-Yasha is distracted the woman lunges for him, but Lee reaches into her jacket and tosses him a gun, a glock.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He catches it.] What the hell is this?   
  
Lee: Just follow my lead. Point and click. [She fires at the creature repetitively, and it seems to back away. After a moment Inu-Yasha figures it out and fires too... The woman's cloak falls off of her head and with a final shot by Inu-Yasha, the figure disappears.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Is she gone?   
  
Lee: I'm pretty sure ...no, not in the least. We just drove her off. [She takes a deep breath.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He looks at his gun.] Good weapon.   
  
Lee: Just be careful with it and... don't point it towards yourself... or shoot yourself in the foot... or anything.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What do I look like? An idiot? [He is seen pointing the gun at his head out of plain arrogance. Lee stays silent.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Funny. [He puts down the gun.]   
  
Lee: I think it's about time we found the others.   
  
[Scene switches back to Kita: She is resting on the curb of a sidewalk catching her breath. Kita feels someone behind her and swirves around to see who it is.]  
  
Miroku: [He's standing there, with his arms crossed.] Hello   
  
Kita: Oh...Oh...sorry...[She takes a deep breath.] I… thought you were…   
  
Miroku: I think its time for you to come home. It's dangerous out here by yourself.   
  
Kita: [She looks off.] You do know I came here on my own. I'm not a child.   
  
Miroku: No [He sits down beside her.] You are not. But part of the reason you came here is because your grandmother is up in years and...   
  
Kita: … I was looking for you.  
  
Miroku: [Looks off.] Correct. Now that you've found me I intend to carry out my duties as a father.   
  
Kita: Well you are the only one that's ready. What part of "Sango doesn't like me" don't you get?   
  
Miroku: Of course Sango likes you. Perhaps there is a slight communication problem [His eyes look down to the street, inwardly blaming himself.]  
  
Kita: I guess I should've known just showing up one day would mess things up for someone.   
  
Miroku: [He puts an arm around her.] I love you, Kita.   
  
[Kita looks up and Miroku hugs Kita. She leans her head against her father's shoulder. He stays there for a few minutes, silently, and then speaks.]  
  
Miroku: I know Sango does too. She just may have a hard time communicating that, and that is my fault and no one else's. But you must never think you are not wanted. [He kisses her cheek.]  
  
[After walking a bit, Inu-Yasha catches up with Miroku, Lee is a bit behind him.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: So you found the runt?   
  
Kita: Runt? Whatever, alpo-breath.   
  
Inu-Yasha: You got something to say ki- [He looks at Miroku, and his expression. It looked like a mix of sorrow and joy. His attitude seems to changed.]  
  
Kita: [She rubs her knee.] You won't believe how many times I fell down today..   
  
Inu-Yasha: Eh, I'll carry you..get on my back [Kita climbs up and Inu-Yasha starts to walk back with her on his back. Everyone follows back home.]  
  
Miroku: I'm guessing we all had the same encounter with those creatures. Lee told us that there was going to be trouble ahead as soon as that woman showed up.   
  
Inu-Yasha: Thanks Shippou for pointing out the obvious   
  
Miroku: [He looks at Inu-Yasha.] I was just assessing the situation.   
  
[Lee sees them and joins the group.]  
  
Lee: Kagome is bringing the car around, and taking us all home.   
  
Inu-Yasha: But what about all these demons running around.   
  
Lee: I don't think there are but a few, at least not yet. We have some time.   
  
Inu-Yasha: You know it's really annoying when you talk like that. Just how do you think you know all this stuff? Kagome, Miroku, Sango and I have been fighting all sorts of demons back in my time and all of a sudden you are the expert.   
  
[Lee points to Kagome, who is pulling up ahead in a parking lot.]   
  
Miroku: Lets just get back, Inu-Yasha, we have a lot to talk about.   
  
[When they get to the car, Kita hops off and gets in the back.]  
  
Kita: You know, I could've just walked.   
  
Inu-Yasha: Then why the hell did you get on?   
  
Kita: Taking blatant advantage   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He is about to speak, but a look from Miroku makes him silent. He goes off into another tangent.] Let's just go home, I might be able to catch Seinfeld.   
  
----   
  
[Scene of Shane looking for something in the bathroom, just as Sango walks in to pick up a hairbrush]  
  
Shane: Where is it? [Talking to himself.]  
  
Sango: Need help with something?   
  
Shane: Just something to relieve the tension in my hands. Oh, this will do [He grabs her left breast and squeezes.]  
  
Miroku: [Miroku is seen walking in just as he does that.] Get your hands off my wife!!   
  
Shane: Calm down [Takes his hand and puts it to Sango's right breast.] Squeeze it like a stress ball.  
  
Miroku: Hm. [He squeezes.]  
  
[Sango twitiches. Scene cuts to the outside hallway where Kagome walks by. Miroku and Shane are tossed out the room at the sound of Sango's scream.]  
  
Miroku: But I'm your husband!!   
  
Sango: Not today! [She slams the door.]  
  
Shane: It was worth the pain... [Miroku just stares badly.]  
  
Kagome: No wonder I can't keep this place clean. [Just walks over them, going over to her room.]  
  
----   
  
[Scene cuts: Messy study room.]  
  
Lee: [She attempts to call Sesshomaru again, but no answer.] All this crap going on and he's taking his time! [She murmurs quietly and puts her cell phone back on the desk, leaning against it. A few seconds later, her phone rings, and she answers it.]  
  
Lee: Hello?   
  
Sesshomaru: [Solemnly.] The object has been stolen.  
  
Lee: You're kidding.   
  
Sesshomaru: I don't kid.   
  
Lee: With all the money you have couldn't you afford some decent security.   
  
Sesshomaru: I'm a busy man, I don't have time to baby-sit relics when I have things to do.   
  
Lee: Don't you understand what's going on here? The attacks on the streets, not to mention that Inu-Yasha, who should be the strongest among us, can't seem to summon his strength. We need that information!  
  
[Silence ensues.]  
  
Lee: Mr. Sho....Mr...Sesshomaru are you there?!   
  
Sesshomaru: I believe so.   
  
Lee: [She rolls her eyes.] Get it back, get me an answer, and do it fast [She turns off the phone.] Men … [She walks out of the study room and walks in into the living room and finds Kita and Kotaku sitting on the couch.]  
  
Lee: Don't you have rooms to clean or something?   
  
Kita and Kotaku: Done   
  
Lee: Ookay.. [She hears something strange from the kitchen. Lee investigates and peeks her head into the kitchen. She sweatdrops at what she sees.]   
  
Miroku: [Siinging.] Chili's babyback ribs...   
  
Inuko: [Joins in.] Chili's babyback ribs...   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Joins in as well, with a very high tenor voice, which actually does sound pretty good.] With barbeque sauce!  
  
[Lee makes a clicking noise with her tongue, just as Kagome peeks in.]  
  
Kagome: What are you guys doing?   
  
[Inu-Yasha shrugs.]  
  
Miroku: Heh, I like that commercial.  
  
Inuko: Me too, and I know I sound good!   
  
Kagome: Really now? [Kagome calls behind her.] Sango...! Sango…!   
  
Sango: [She finally shows up] Yeah?   
  
Kagome: They think they can sing better than us. Shall we show them differently.   
  
Sango: Hmm...Why not?   
  
Kagome: [She starts singing the theme to Kim Possible.] Call me, Beep me, if you wanna reach me..   
  
Sango: When you wanna page me, its okay!   
  
Kagome & Sango: I just can't wait until I give myself a raaaise!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Okay.  
  
[Kagome and Sango continue singing]  
  
Inu-Yasha: We were just having a little fun, now we got a damn choir started.  
  
[They continue singing, ignoring him. Miroku, Inu-Yasha and Inuko walk out of the kitchen, and when they do, Sango and Kagome give each other a high five.]  
  
Kita: [She peers over.] You guys got Karaoke in your blood.   
  
Kagome: Hm? Thank you for the compliment   
  
Kita: Who said that was a compliment?   
  
[Kagome glares.]  
  
Lee: [After watching all of this silently, shakes her head. She pulls out her cell phone and looks at it. She thinks to herself. ] Sesshomaru, hurry up.. 


	10. Finally, the Legend of the Hinun Mingan

Chapter 9  
  
Finally! The Legend of the Hinun Mingan!  
  
[Two girls, one with brown hair and one with blonde hair, are walking down the sidewalk.]  
  
Blonde hair girl: You should forget about Nick, and all his trouble. Don't you know, thinking you can change a man   
  
is nothing but an urban legend.   
  
Brown-haired girl: [She snickers regarding her comment.] Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
Blonde-haired girl: So, what do you think of the new kid?   
  
Brown-haired girl: [Blushes to herself.] Inuko? I think he's pretty cute...   
  
Blonde: [She giggles.] Don't tell me you like him already?!  
  
Brown: I didn't say that!! [Lets out a sigh.] I have more important things to worry about. I need 25 bucks to get into that party this weekend and I totally blew all my money on that jacket. I don't even have 50 cents to my name, Mom won't give me a penny, and Dad just stares at me like he doesn't understand English!   
  
Blonde: Well, if you had a date, maybe he could pay for you?   
  
Brown: I wouldn't be so sure... like I would get a date anyway [The two walk off.]   
  
[Inuko, who was following secretly behind, watches the girls walk off and then turns toward his own home. He unlocks the door and opens it. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Lee and Shane are sitting down… talking about something.]  
  
Kagome: Hi hun.  
  
Inuko: Yeah... is Dad around?   
  
Kagome: Not yet, what is it that you need?   
  
Inuko: 25 dollars.   
  
Kagome: [She narrows her eyes.] What for?   
  
Inuko: Something important, okay?   
  
Kagome: I'm going to need to know to decide whether you get it or not.  
  
Inuko: [He mumbles to himself.] That's why I wanted dad; he's too stupid to ask.  
  
Kagome: What was that?   
  
Inuko: Nothing, I said that I wanted the cash. [He plops down on the couch.]  
  
Miroku: Well, alright ... now, what was it you were saying Kagome?   
  
Kagome: Not much really, just that I'm getting more and more worried about Inu-Yasha. He insists that he's weaker now, and it's making him really irritable. All he ever does these days is sit around and watch Nick@Nite.   
  
[Inu-Yasha now enters from the front door, seemingly from training.]  
  
Everyone but Kagome: Norm!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Huh?  
  
Kagome: [She sweatdrops.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh... looks like I'm not the only one around here with any social life   
  
Kagome: Sorry Inu-Yasha, but you've just been so moody lately. Are you doing okay?   
  
Inu-Yasha: What do you think?   
  
Kagome: [She grits her teeth.] I was jus- [She's interrupted herself by a glance from Lee.]  
  
Miroku: I don't feel right just sitting around with all that's going on. It seems the attacks by those creatures have slowed down some, but us waiting for it to stop isn't going to help things.   
  
Kagome: I know, Miroku, but this isn't the feudal era! As much as I would like to go and hunt these things down and find their leader, you have to realize we are in the middle of the city, and people just don't see demons running around every day.  
  
Sango: [She nods.] You're right, that does make things difficult.   
  
Inu-Yasha: [He punches his palms together] I just want that woman who made a fool of me before. I bet once I get her all these attacks will stop.   
  
Shane: I've noticed that Inu-Yasha only started complaining about lack of power after that woman attacked him at the campgrounds. Also, these attacks started but a few days afterward. If we figure out what their purpose is for launching those attacks, also, what that woman was looking at in the campgrounds, we should be able to zero in on our true enemy.   
  
[Everyone blinks and stares at Shane.]  
  
Sango: He speaks... [Dramatic music.]  
  
Lee: Yeah, every once in a while something worth while comes out of him.  
  
Shane: Whatever.  
  
Lee: But...he's right, and I..[Her cell phone rings, she answers.] Hello...Yes. Yes, I can be there then. Thank you very much. [She hangs up her phone.] I have to get going. Work calls, and hopefully when I get back I might have some promising news.   
  
[Lee grabs her jacket and leaves.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: So...where's my beer?   
  
-------------------   
  
[Outside of the hotel, the Radisson of Norfolk, Sesshomaru is walking down the sidewalk. He gets into his limo, and the limo driver takes off. There are two men already in the limo, hands folded on their laps.]  
  
Sesshomaru: What have you found out?   
  
Man1: Not much, Mr. Sho. There have been a few random spottings, but nothing concrete.   
  
Sesshomaru: And you haven't sent anyone to follow them?   
  
Man1: We were supposed to follow them?   
  
[Sesshomaru just looks at him.]  
  
Man2: Yes sir.   
  
Sesshomaru: The original artifact is still missing. I want it found by tomorrow.   
  
Man1: We have an idea who it might be. We think it is the – [He is silenced by Sesshomaru's hand.]  
  
Sesshomaru: The fool...thinking he can so easily slip through. I cancel that order; I'll take care of this myself.   
  
-------   
  
[People are seen walking around a hotel lobby. Natsuko's sister, who had given her the orb earlier, walks in and talks to the guy at the desk. She nods to him and goes to the elevator. Riding it up to the 3rd floor, she walks down a couple feet and... walks through the door. Natsuko is watching TV in her hotel room. When her sister appears behind her, Natsuko doesn't even look her way.]  
  
Natsuko: What is it that you want now, Natsumi?   
  
Natsumi: Well, making you miserable is reason enough, but Mistress doesn't seem to believe you are doing your job?   
  
Natsuko: [She turns to face Natsumi] I released the shadow beast they are gathering energy as she speaks... [Natsuko picks up the orb from her desk and it shocks her hands.] Stupid thing... as you can see its working...   
  
Natsumi: But you forgot the other task. You are to prepare the demons Inu-Yasha and Inuko for Mistress' arrival. We cannot have them causing any trouble when she arrives.   
  
Natsuko: Oh please! Why am I given this stupid assignment? And just what are you and Nori doing? Playing DDR at Greenbrier?   
  
Natsumi: [She rolls her eyes.] No, we are not you. Nori and I are doing what we need to do. Hopefully, once we gain the shaman's power, we won't have a need for these low level beasts and our mistress will be free. Then we will be granted power beyond all existence!   
  
Natsuko: Yeah yeah yeah, if you ask me, the Mistress is whacked.   
  
Natsumi: I'll pretend you didn't say that...   
  
Natsuko: Whatever. But, tell me, where do these shadow... things come from anyway. I know how to control them, but how did Mistress get her hands on such a power…  
  
Natsumi: [She sits down in a chair.] Well, lets see. I sent a higher level shadow to try to get the information on the shaman from Sesshomaru. Those are more intelligent beings that can masquerade in any form. The ones we gave you do the same, but they are not nearly as sophisticated and resilliant as the ones Nori and I control. To be honest, I was going to send a shadow to attack Inu-Yasha instead of you, but.... [She looks up.]  
  
Natsuko: What?   
  
Natsumi: Nori thought you needed something to do...you are incredibly lazy and beginning to get fat!   
  
Natsuko: WHAT! Why YOU!! [She slams her hand down on the desk.] You make me sick Natsumi! The only reason that you do anything for Nori is because you have a crush on him, and that's stupid because you know Nori is hopelessly in love with Mistress.   
  
Natsumi: Watch yourself, young one!   
  
Natsuko: Mistress' orders make no sense...attack here...attack there...We haven't stolen a blessed thing from Inu-Yasha or his family! Can I at least get some credit cards?? [She pauses and looks at her TV.] Hehe… look its that Quiznos' commercial...   
  
Natsumi: Really? [She also looks and they both laugh. Noticed of a short attention span.]  
  
Natsuko: I love that commercial...   
  
Natsumi: Me too...   
  
[They both snap out of it.]  
  
Natsumi: Anyway, I'll take over things as far as Inu-Yasha is concerned. Make sure the beasts gather sufficient energy and that Mistress is comforted, even you could do that…  
  
Natsuko: Well it must be someone's time of the month...   
  
Natsumi: [Extends her claws, but then retracts them.] Though that does give me an idea… [She opens the door and walks out. Natsuko doesnt say anything , just watches her leave and slumps.]  
  
------   
  
[A man is working in his office, but his eyes keep glancing back to a set of papers on the side of his desk. He seems nervous, jittery almost, but takes a deep breath and tries to shake it all off. After taking a long sip of coffee, he seems a lot better. There is a knock at the door.]  
  
Man: Ah! [He almost spills his coffee.]  
  
Sesshomaru: Has the artifact I gave you been translated yet?  
  
Man: No sir, it will be just a little longer before I can get it to you.   
  
Sesshomaru: [He lowers his head.] Is that so?   
  
Man: Yes ...sir [The man egins to feel nervous.]  
  
Sesshomaru: Then how come it was reported to me that everything had been completed?  
  
Man: I never sent out that report.  
  
Sesshomaru: I know you didn't. Since you had such a ...high level project on your hands, I took it upon myself to have a few people watch over you.   
  
Man: I don't know what you are talking about!  
  
Sesshomaru: [Looks over his desk calmly, then pulls out a drawer where the tablet lies… under those is the translation.] I'll be taking this. You weren't really considering going against my orders, were you, Mr. Yamamoto?   
  
Man: I won't let you take it...Everything is not for you to decide!  
  
Sesshomaru: I pity the foo' that I give less respect than my brother.  
  
[Cut to outside of the door, you hear the man scream. Rin walks by and blinks, just as Sesshomaru steps out of the office and shuts the door.]  
  
Sesshomaru: Alert the faculty that Mr. Yamamoto is no longer with us. Give my condolences to his family.  
  
------   
  
Lee: [She is driving in her car when she gets a phone call.] Hello?   
  
Sesshomaru: [Heard on the other end.] Ms. Higurashi I have pleasant news   
  
Lee: You got it back?   
  
Sesshomaru: Yes. I now know what your "friends" are after, but little else at this time. After a quick check by my specialists I should be able to give you a name and address.   
  
Lee: What are you getting at?   
  
Sesshomaru: The "Power of the Shaman" that my men have heard the others call it, is supposedly the algonquin legend of the Hinun Mingan. The only information that this artifact gives, however, is that a direct descendant of this man, the youngest at that, is the only person who can seek it out.   
  
Lee: I'm glad to finally know something, but there is still one thing that bothers me. Our enemy practically let us have this information, and that makes me nervous.   
  
Sesshomaru: That is because it's all a game, Miss Higurashi, a gamble of life and death.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
[Inu-Yasha is watching TV, looking like he doesn't want to be disturbed, and Inuko walks in. Inu-Yasha however pays no attention to Inuko.]  
  
Inuko: Dad?   
  
=Kagome watches this from the side, out of sight.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: What [He's not looking away from the TV.] Why they hell does every one want to bother me when I'm doing something? [Silence ensued.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well? [Still looking at T.V] Why can't you ask your mother?   
  
Inuko: but I didn't want to talk to her... I wanted to ask you a question.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Bloody Hell come out with it boy! [Inuko stares at Inu-Yasha then walks over to the T.V and has Pirates of the Caribbean on.]  
  
Inuko: You've been watching this movie way too much... anyways I wanted to ask you if I could have 25 bucks....   
  
[Kagome crosses her arms, as she watches.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He finally looks away from the T.V.] Why the hell for?   
  
[Kagome smiles at this.]  
  
Inuko: well um...it's for… [Mumbles lowly.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Inu-Yasha stares at Inuko some more.] What the hell did you say?  
  
Inuko: … for a ticket. [He says it louder.]   
  
Inu-Yasha: For a ticket? 25 bucks for that? GOOD LORD that's a lot of money! [Pulls out some money from his pocket, random bills.] Here! [He gives it to Inuko, Inuko counts the money and it's one hundred and a twenty.] Go away so I can watch my movie!  
  
[Kagome shakes her head annoyed, but remains silent.]  
  
Inuko: Thanks dad!!!! [He runs out the room fast.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Bloody Kids!!!! [Looks at the movie again.]   
  
[Kagome walks out and smacks Inu-Yasha in the back of the head.]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ow!! What the Hell was that for? [He rubs his head.]  
  
Kagome: That was it? You just gave him the money!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah so he would leave me alone if I didn't give it to him he would be bugging me all day!  
  
Kagome: Sit...   
  
Inu-Yasha: [Falls down on the chair, through the cushion.] OW!! Damnit Kagome!!   
  
Kagome: He said a ticket, right? Ticket for what? When? Did you even care?!?   
  
Inu-Yasha : [Gets of the floor.] Why? The kid would never do ...wait … he's been around Miroku all day today ... Damn …   
  
Kagome: [Clenches her fists.] You can be so dense sometimes!  
  
Inu-Yasha: [He looks inside his wallet.] I didn't give him much I ...What THE HELL !!!!!I GAVE THE BRAT!!!!! MY $100 BILL!!! INUKO!!!! [He runs out the room.]  
  
Kagome: [Covers her face with her hands.] He'll never find him now. 


	11. Poison of the Mind

Chapter 10  
  
Poison of the Mind  
  
Woman's voice: SO-KA-NON!!!   
  
[A teenage girl is running about, grabbing clothes off of her bedroom, floor, tossing them into the hamper, taking notes on a sheet of paper, as she uses her foot to toss a shirt into the hamper.]  
  
Woman: Sokanon! If you wait any longer you will not eat!   
  
Sokanon: Im coming!! *she slips on her jacket, slips her feet into her shoes, slips her bookbag on her back and grabs the sheet she was writing on. She holds the pencil in her mouth* Okay..now x squared to the fourth power is...*she thinks about this as she hurries down the stairs, to her mothers smile*   
  
Mother: Hello, Sokanon, looks like you've been smiled on today!   
  
Sokanon: What do you mean?   
  
Mother: Well, your school has been cancelled for today, some plumbing problem I hear.   
  
Sokanon: Yes! Yes Yes!! *she tosses her bookbag to the side, runs through the kitchen and plops down on the couch*   
  
Mother: *in a low tone* Sokanon...   
  
Sokanon: Oops. *she grabs her bookbag and goes back up the stairs, putting it away neatly beside her bed and taking a moment to stare out the window.* Good days..Good days...   
  
*pauses for a moment, fiddling the pencil in her mouth*   
  
Sokanon: at least until Grandma starts..   
  
*an elderly woman calls up the stairs* Sokanon aren't you going to say hi to me..   
  
Sokanon: And so it begins.. *she goes down the stairs and hugs her grandmother, who hugs back with a smile*   
  
Grandmother: Good-morning, Sokanon.   
  
Sokanon: Morning, Grandma Alawa. So whats going on today?   
  
Alawa: Not much...have you had any more dreams lately.   
  
Sokanon: *hesitates, and then turns away* No.   
  
Alawa: Sokanon, don't lie to me. If you are having those dreams again, its important that I know.   
  
Sokanon: The only reason Im having dreams in the first place is because of those crazy stories I've been told! Im fine.   
  
Alawa: *sighs, and looks at her daughter*   
  
Mother: *feeling nervous, changes the subject* Grab a muffin Sokanon, don't go through the day without your breakfast   
  
Sokanon: Okay okay..*looks at the assortment* You sure like to bake.   
  
Mother: Yes, got that from your grandmother. A whiz in the kitchen she was.   
  
Grandmother: And when that didn't work, take out tasted just fine.   
  
Keme: Yes, the most important rule on being a chef. Have Pizza Hut on Speed Dial.   
  
*The three women giggle*   
  
Sokanon: *grabs a blueberry muffin, and pours herself a tall glass of orange juice. She sits at the kitchen counter and begins to eat.*   
  
*the phone rings. Her mother glances at the caller ID, and answers*   
  
Mother: Hello, Sokanon's Palace. The maid speaking...   
  
Sokanon: Mom! *grabs the phone* Hello   
  
*scene shifts to a red head girl kneeling on the floor, on the phone*   
  
Girl: Sokanon, its Julie. You're late for school!!   
  
Sokanon: Ha ha ha. How are you?   
  
Girl: Fine!!!   
  
*shift again to Sokanon's mother, cleaning up the kitchen table, watching her daughter   
  
chat away on the phone* Maybe..she won't have any problems.   
  
Alawa: My instinct is never wrong, Keme. Someone is going to come for her, and she needs to be ready.   
  
----------------------------   
  
Kagome: *is looking at a newspaper* I wonder...this might be fun   
  
Sango: Whats that?   
  
Kagome: Well there is a family night being held down at some club. They are doing basically everywhere, even a little talent competition.   
  
Sango: Wanna work up an act?   
  
Kagome: *smiles* Hey, why not? Everyone should come, even InuYasha would enjoy this   
  
*InuYasha, who is sitting down, reading his paper, puts it down for a moment* No   
  
Kagome: Aw, come on, InuYasha. Loosen up! Have some fun in life.   
  
InuYasha: I dont get you. We could be attacked any time, there have been random demon spottings, and all you ever do is put on this stupid happy homemaker smile and pretend everythings a-ok   
  
Kagome: Well im so sorry I have to LIVE inbetween saving the world!   
  
InuYasha: Whatever...   
  
Kagome: Well, when has the last time we as a group went out? I think it might be a good idea.   
  
InuYasha: *puts the paper back up, hiding his face*   
  
Kagome: *throws her hands up* I give up, InuYasha, I guess you'll never have any fun   
  
InuYasha: *mimics Kagome* 'I guess I'll never have any fun'...yeah yeah yeah   
  
Kagome: How about this. The day Martha Stewart gets sent up the river, you will come with us.   
  
InuYasha: *not really paying attention* ..ook. right.   
  
Sango: *rolls her eyes and pulls back the paper* I see you holding the paper but you are obviously not reading it...*points to an article*   
  
InuYasha: Ah..DAMN! Let me see that...*grabs Kagome's part of the paper* Oh..yeah, beautiful, Karaoke. And just what am I supposed to sing?   
  
Sango: *starts humming* Who let the dogs out...   
  
InuYasha: *evil glare at Sango* I would'nt go there if I were you.   
  
Kagome: *giggling* she's just kidding, you can do anything you want!   
  
InuYasha: Fine. I'll do something from Eminem. Its perfect for me, the ballad of a whiny white boy who no one gives a damn about!   
  
*Kagome sweatdrops, Sango starts laughing*   
  
*Inuko is rushing out the door to school, and he passes right by Sokanon and her friend. They look at him*   
  
Sokanon: Poor Sap.   
  
Julie: Yep. Rushing off to school, while we waste the day away.   
  
Sokanon: *looks around* I don't recognize this neighborhood..how far did we take the bus.   
  
Julie: *scratches her head* Uh oh.   
  
Sokanon: You mean you don't know where we are?!? Julie thats the last time I follow you anywhere!   
  
Julie: Im sorry Im sorry.   
  
Sokanon: *stares at Inuko's house...blankly*   
  
Julie: Sokanon...*waves her hands in front of her face* Sokanon..   
  
Sokanon: Eh? What..   
  
Julie: Are you letting your grandmother's stories get to you again?   
  
Sokanon: No no, of course not!! No way...Im just tired. We need to find a way back home.   
  
Julie: Maybe we should ask somebody.   
  
*Miroku, who is returning from a "late" shift, at his job, smiles as he walks by the girls and towards the house* Hello..   
  
Sokanon: Sir! Wait..   
  
Miroku: Yes?   
  
Sokanon: Do you think you can help us? We got off at the wrong stop and we are..   
  
Julie: Lost.   
  
Sokanon: My friend here has no sense of direction   
  
Julie: No need to be mean about it!!   
  
Miroku: Ladies..Ladies..where do you live?   
  
Sokanon: Virginia Beach.   
  
Miroku: Hm. Come inside for a moment.   
  
Julie: *whispers to Sokanon* should we?   
  
Sokanon: *whispers back* Well I already asked..   
  
*Miroku sees this, and holds up his hand* Wait right there *he walks inside for a moment*   
  
Julie: *whispers* I really need a cell phone   
  
Sokanon: No kidding!   
  
*Miroku walks back outside with Sango, and Sango has her cell phone*   
  
Sango: Go ahead and call who you need to call.   
  
Sokanon: Thank you ma'am. *hands it to Julie* Call your Aunt she wont blab to the whole   
  
neighborhood about this   
  
Sango:*shakes her head smiling* You're welcome.   
  
*Julie calls her aunt and talks to her while Sokanon stands about, nervously*   
  
Sokanon: Something about this place bothers me...like I should know something..but I don't. Im freaking myself out, but these are perfectly nice people there is nothing wrong with them *smiles politely*   
  
Julie: *lowers the phone* What is the address of this place? My aunt is horrible at directions   
  
Sango: Here let me take the phone...*Julie hands it over and she speaks to her aunt. After a few minutes she hangs up* She'll be here in about 30 minutes, she's a little out of the way. Come on inside, I'll get you something to drink.   
  
Julie: *looks at Sokanon, and then smiles at Sango* Alright, thank you.   
  
Miroku: *starts walking back with his arm around Sokanon, which Sango promptly removes* Hm, so, shouldnt you young ladies be in school?   
  
Julie and Sokanon: Plumbing problem.   
  
Sango: Lucky you *lets them in, and leads them to a den area* I still have a little to do around the house, so, *hands them the remote* Watch TV untill your Aunt gets here, and if you need anything just holler. *nods her head and escorts Miroku out*   
  
Julie: Its gonna be okay, Sokanon....   
  
Sokanon: *stares at her feet* Yeah...but you know how I get when something is bothering me...   
  
---------------------------   
  
*Lee is seen walking up to Sesshomaru's office, opening the door, and sitting down with some books in her hand* So.   
  
Sesshomaru: Are you ready?   
  
Lee: *nods*   
  
Sesshomaru: They both start going through books, and every once in a while, Sesshomaru would check something on   
  
his computer, most likely a name or address*   
  
Lee: *sighs* This search seems incredibly vague.   
  
Sesshomaru: It is, and we have very little chance of sucess.   
  
Lee: *mumbles and keeps looking*   
  
Sesshomaru: After crossreferencing, I found a few names that might be promising.. *slides a sheet of paper over to Lee, who looks at it*   
  
Lee: *nods and glances through the book she has* I wish all these books were online or something, going through family   
  
records this way is tedious.   
  
Sesshomaru: *shakes his head* You are but a child, you should learn not to be so spoiled.   
  
Lee: And you should learn not to be so conceded.   
  
*They look at each other, and get back to work*   
  
Sesshomaru: Im sure we will have a visitor soon.   
  
Lee: One of those demons that were attacking before?   
  
Sesshomaru: Those attacks seemed to have stopped. Whatever their purpose was, it seems to be completed for the time being.   
  
Lee: Then it must be that woman who attacked Inu-Yasha.   
  
Sesshomaru: Don't try to oversimplify the situation. I know there are others, and most likely more to come.   
  
Lee: *sighs* People love to state the obvious around here..   
  
*An assistant walks in, a short, blonde young woman, and sets a cup of coffee next to Lee*   
  
Assistant: Here is your coffee. Its the usual. Two sugar, two creame?   
  
Lee: *nods*   
  
Assistant: *just looks to Sesshomaru and he shakes his head at her. She nods and leaves the room*   
  
Lee: *sips her coffee and stares out the window, Its getting late now, and she is looking frustrated* Hm.   
  
Sesshomaru: *shakes his head and looks back to the computer. Something catches his eye on the screen* It won't be long now.   
  
--------------------------   
  
*dream sequence*   
  
Echoing voice: InuYasha..   
  
*InuYasha appears there, looking at his hands* Whe-Where am I...whats going on????   
  
Voice: InuYasha you failed.   
  
InuYasha: What?!? What the hell are you talking about??   
  
Voice: You went to sleep InuYasha. Now everyone's gone.   
  
InuYasha: Give me a break, I dont know what you are trying to pull but..   
  
*turns around just in time to see a faded scene...kagome is walking by the window...and a bullet shatters the window. SHe is shot, over and over again, and she falls, her mouth is moving, forming the word "InuYasha" as she crashes into the table*   
  
InuYasha: *watches this in horror. He goes to help but his entire body is frozen. He cant move*   
  
InuYasha: KAGOME!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Voice: Turn around.   
  
*InuYasha turns his head to see what is behind him. Another Scene, Miroku at his computer, and Sango holding Kotaku on her lap. Sango starts coughing, and Miroku turns to see what the matter is...soon smoke seeps into the room and they all cough, falling to their knees and all passing out*   
  
InuYasha: MIROKU! SANGO...*his voice gets raspy* Kotaku!! WHO IS DOING THIS? WHO IS SCREWING WITH ME!!!   
  
*its silent, and the horrible scenes seem to fade. Inuyasha, worked up and out of breath. grabs his chest and tries to gather himself. He hears voices behind him, and turns around again. The next scene is of Inuko, being pushed around by some bigger bullies at school*   
  
InuYasha: Yeah right, like a bunch of human punks are gonna lay a hand on MY son..   
  
*Inuko looks petrified, as the boys beat him up*   
  
Voice: That would be true...if they were human..   
  
InuYasha: What???   
  
*the boys in the scene, their eyes change into a demon-like form and they strike their claws through Inuko...InuYasha has to watch as Inuko's flesh is burned off his bones as the boys laugh, the laugh echoing into InuYasha's pained ears*   
  
Voice: Why didn't you save them InuYasha?   
  
InuYasha: I don't believe this shit!   
  
Voice: Oh, so you did save them? What are you going to do, wield your tetsusaga? Rip them with your claws...claim your demon blood..   
  
InuYasha: I ..   
  
Voice: You can't. You are weaker than they are now. But you've always been week InuYasha. First in mind, now in body. You have achieved your true potential. Nothing.   
  
InuYasha: YOU'RE LYING!! *he is again immobilized, as the death's of the others in his family are played before his eyes, their shed blood reflected in his eyes*   
  
Voice: Then do something.   
  
InuYasha:...I..I can't!!   
  
*a scene of Kikyo being killed, so many years ago, now plays before him*   
  
InuYasha: Kikyo..   
  
Voice: Save them...save them like you did her...   
  
* the injured Kikyo falls to the ground and dies*   
  
Voice: Do Something! Show me your power and stop it!   
  
InuYasha: I CAN'T!!!   
  
*end dream sequence*   
  
*InuYasha wakes up, sweat pouring all over him...after sitting there dazed, out of breath, for a few moments, he shakes Kagome   
  
beside him*   
  
Kagome: Err...   
  
InuYasha: *in a barely audible voice* Kagome..   
  
Kagome: Err...   
  
InuYasha: *shakes her again*..Ka-Kagome..   
  
Kagome: *mumbling in sleep* sit..   
  
InuYasha: *slams back down in his bed...very annoyed...but seems to calm down rather quickly. He gets outof bed,   
  
and goes to the bathroom. He stares in the mirror*   
  
InuYasha: It was just a nightmare...my own conscious..getting to me...   
  
*a voice, identical to his own, replies* Who are you kidding?   
  
InuYasha: What...okay WHO'S THERE?!?   
  
*nothing*   
  
InuYasha: What am I..losing it... *he turns on the tap and rinses his face off* Im just letting things get to me way too easily..   
  
*silence*   
  
InuYasha: *shouts into the mirror* WHAT?! No more smart remarks?? Speak!! *after another bit of silence   
  
he takes a comb and yanks at his hair*   
  
InuYasha: Damn kinks.. *his attention focuses to his rather messed up hair, when he hears the mirror crack behind him. His   
  
head jerks up to see the shattered mirror, and he stares at it*   
  
InuYasha: No..*rubs his eyes hard and when he opens them again, the mirror is in place, like nothing happened*   
  
InuYasha: I..i just need some sleep...*he heads for the door, when the voice from his dream speaks* Because of you, everyone is dead. 


	12. Miroku's Secret and Inuko's Discovery

Chapter 11  
  
Miroku's Secret and Inuko's Discovery  
  
*in an office building, a few people are rushing around. One woman with a blue suit is filing, One young man is typing away at a laptop, A slightly older blond woman is asleep at a desk, and she is jolted awake by a young man behind her*   
  
Man: Get up..   
  
Woman: *yawns* no..   
  
Man: You want the dragon lady on you? She's been on the rampage.   
  
Woman: This is unfair. Dont we have a union?..   
  
Man: No, but we did insist on that vacation before. She got us where we are today, we owe her.   
  
Woman: alright alright..   
  
*Second woman,one with the one who was filing* You should call her soon before..   
  
*the phone rings*   
  
*The woman picks it up at the desk* Okay, here is what we have....   
  
Lee: *on her phone in her bedroom. Its early morning* Okay, but still, what about the reports Tendo sent in. Did you incorporate that? ...yeah, I see. Thats not good enough, I want that perfected or it will never make it to the market.   
  
-   
  
Blond Woman: Ok..*yawnnn* yes..I know, I know. We have been trained well...and..*pulls the phone away as she hears more from Lee* She aint in a good mood, you talk to her *shoves the phone to the man who woke her up and gets up to stretch*   
  
*the woman in the blue suit frowns and shakes her head* Is she always so mean?   
  
blond woman: Not at all. Its just like she's under a lot of stress lately. I think she is taking on extra projects that are really working her nerves. Actually, my daughter trasferred recently to her cousins school. They are good friends. *grabs her coffee and sips* I think Kayte might even have a crush on the boy *shakes her head smiling*   
  
----   
  
*Lee is still acting a bit snippy on the phone, not her usual demeanor* I want those reports in by tomorrow morning. If those designs dont work I dont know what will. ...what?? Do you think I stay up all night for my own health? Yes...yes....alright! Fine, try that!!*hangs up* Whatever...*she flops on her bed and stairs at the ceiling, about to go to sleep when hears some noise, and peeks out of her door. She sees Miroku, dressed up for the day, grabbing his keys and heading out*   
  
Lee: O..kay..   
  
Sango: *is sleeping soundly, then begins to wake up* Miroku...*her eyes are still shut* Miroku will you check that...Miroku...*she lets her arm flop over to Miroku's side of the bed and feels he's not there* Huh..   
  
*instead, Kotaku is there, curled up*   
  
Sango: *looks over* Kotaku?   
  
Kotaku: Hi..   
  
Sango: What are you doing here?   
  
Kotaku: *looks around and yawns* Not sure. Dad mustve put me here, *he rubs his eyes* Its too early to remember these things...   
  
Sango: *shakes her head* So where is he..? *she gets up and looks around* Miroku...Miroku??   
  
Miroku: *is already in his car, the one he had rented a few days before. He turns on the radio to Z104 and pulls out of the driveway. He adjusts his mirror, but just before he leaves, he sees Kita walk up in her pajamas*   
  
Kita: You sure you want to do this?   
  
Miroku: I'll be fine. Kotaku is keeping her company..   
  
Kita: This isnt going to look too good..   
  
Miroku: It will all work out in the end. Now get some rest, I dont need the whole   
  
house up.   
  
Kita: Bye pops..*turns around and walks back to the house*   
  
Miroku: *looks down when she says that, but smiles and then leaves*   
  
-----   
  
*A school is seen being let out for the day. Finally, Inuko emerges and sits down on the steps with his friends*   
  
Inuko: So Kayte, how did you do on that test?   
  
Kayte: The same as I usually do...   
  
Inuko: Did you even study?   
  
Kayte: Of course not...i said I did the same as usual   
  
Inuko: You are hopeless. And lucky. My mom would throw a fit if I came home with your grades..   
  
Katyte: *glares*   
  
Inuko: *smiles*   
  
Shaun: So, did the "issue" ever get cleared up?   
  
Inuko: *tugs at his scarf* Kinda. It was cleared with the principle that I wear this thing due to medical reasons.   
  
Kayte: Can I see them?   
  
Inuko: No, and the second I see you sneaking up behind me you'll regret it..   
  
Shaun: I'd listen to him..   
  
Kayte: Okay Okay.. Listen, Im gonna head out. Taking the shortcut to my aunts..   
  
Inuko: See Ya..   
  
Kayte: *walks away from the school and down the road. Taking a shortcut through an apartment complex, a man stops her*   
  
Man: Hello, Kayte..   
  
Kayte: Huh..Who are you?   
  
Man: Give it to me..   
  
Kayte: Give you what?   
  
Man: Dont play games with me..   
  
Kayte: I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what you are talking about...   
  
Man: Too late... *he pulls back his claws, and slashes her. Kayte screams*   
  
Shaun: *still at the school, hanging around.* I..thought I heard something.   
  
Inuko: *heard it clearly and sniffs the air* blood..   
  
Shaun: huh?   
  
*Inuko takes off*   
  
*A while later, he finds Kayte, bloodied up, lying on the ground. The man seemed to be toying with her*   
  
Inuko: *growling, showing his fangs and claws. He tears off his scarf* Time to put the girl down..   
  
Man: *turns* who are you?   
  
Inuko: You won't live long to find out! *charges the guy in anger, but is easily blocked and thrown to the side*   
  
Man: Inu...Yasha?   
  
Inuko: Sorry to disappoint you, You aint getting it that easy!! *his eyes flash red as he prepares one of his   
  
father's attacks*   
  
Man: Hm. *just stands there, holding Kayte's body with one hand*   
  
*a woman's voice* Let her go..   
  
Man: What?   
  
*Natsumi, out of nowhere it seems, appears and slaps the man to the ground* You idiot! You have no idea   
  
what you are doing!!   
  
Man: Im not the type to waste time!!   
  
Natsumi: You fool, thats not Sokanon!   
  
Inuko: *whispers* Sokanon?   
  
Natsumi: Sakura Blast! *flips her wrist and the petals seem to float around him*   
  
Man: *laughs* What is this? A pretty display...   
  
Natsumi: You wish.. *the flowers flash red and form a barrier around him, electricuting him, frying him   
  
to nothing but a mummy*   
  
Inuko: *watches, almost in horror*   
  
Natsumi: *glances once at Inuko and she and the body disappear*   
  
Inuko: What the...*looks back to Kayte, lying on the ground* Kayte!!!   
  
-----   
  
*at the hospital, some children are talking about what happened to Kayte. Rumors mostly, everything from   
  
an armed robbery to 3 guys jumping her. Inuko is leaning against the snack machine, downing a soda*   
  
InuYasha: *walks up* You okay?   
  
Inuko: Yeah...   
  
InuYasha: You couldve took that guy...what happened?   
  
Inuko: I didnt have a chance...that woman appeared and killed him...*shakes his head*   
  
InuYasha: Either way, Ive been letting you slack off way too much. I thought it wouldnt come to this, but   
  
it looks like you guys gotta be ready.   
  
Inuko: *looks over*   
  
InuYasha: My childhood sucked. I was hoping yours wouldnt be filled with crap, but fate bites like that   
  
so it is. But, there is one difference in it, between you and I.   
  
Inuko: Whats that?   
  
InuYasha: *puts his hand on his son's shoulder* You arent alone *walks off*   
  
Inuko: *smiles* Heh..   
  
-------   
  
*Sango and Kita are stuck waiting at a dentist office. Annoyed, Sango looks at her watch*   
  
Sango: Miroku was supposed to pick us up an hour ago. And with Kagome and the others tied up, we're stuck here.   
  
Kita: Cant we just take the bus?   
  
Sango: No cash or bus tickets on me, and its way too far to walk. We are all the way in Virginia Beach, remember.   
  
Kita: True.. *crosses her arms and looks up at the ceiling*   
  
Sango: You know Kita, You remind me a lot of my brother Kohaku when he was your age. Except..*smiles*..hehe..   
  
Kita: except what?   
  
Sango: except you are a lot braver than he was. He would be nervous when my father and I would go out on demon hunts, he would be very timid. He trained hard though, and I knew he wouldnt let us down. Im just glad Naraku was defeated and he was set free...it hurt me so much when he was under his control..   
  
Kita: *sighs*   
  
Kotaku: *tugs on his mother* Can we go yet?   
  
Sango: I just said your daddy is late in picking us up   
  
Kotaku: There is this show I want to see..   
  
Sango: *sighs* I know but you cant get everything you want!   
  
Kotaku: *gulp*   
  
Kita: Dont stress Sango...   
  
Sango: Yeah, I shouldnt. But, being stranded out here just makes me nervous.   
  
Kotaku: You afraid of the dentist?   
  
Sango: No dear, I was referring to the presence I've been feeling lately. That something is coming.   
  
Kita: Yeah, those guys after the Hinun Mingan, the creature features that keep popping up and killing people,   
  
and the fact that our very lives are being toyed with like a playstation game..   
  
Sango: *blinks*   
  
Kita: What..   
  
Sango: I have a feeling that this is only the tip of the iceberg..   
  
Kotaku: *looks up worried*   
  
Sango: *smiles* You'll be fine...both of you. Until then.. *grabs her phone and starts dialing* A certain someone better answer   
  
this call!   
  
-----   
  
Miroku: *is riding along in his vehicle which he purchased recently, the music cranked up to maximum. his phone rings and he picks it   
  
up* Hello *Turns down the volume*   
  
*Sango is on the other line, sounding ticked off* Where are you?   
  
Miroku: Running a few errands.   
  
Sango: There was an attack on a young girl today. Looks like those demons are active again.   
  
Miroku: I heard recently that the sudden deaths had stopped. They are blaming it on another SARS type illness.   
  
Sango: But this time there was actually a pursuer, I believe. But this girl has no connection to anything is what bothers me.   
  
Miroku: No energy was stolen, nothing was taken?   
  
Sango: No...according to Inuko something was demanded from her. He thinks...   
  
Miroku: I have to get going. Keep me updated, I should be home soon. *pulls up at an building and cuts off his phone. He   
  
gets out and walks in* Finally, it took me forever to find this place.   
  
*He gets out and walks into it. After finding the office, a beautiful young woman greets him*   
  
Woman: Im glad you could make it... *tugs her outfit, her skirt is really really short and Miroku, of course, notices*   
  
Miroku: Hm   
  
Woman: You are..extremely attractive. You will be wonderful for some of our new clientel. *sits on her desk rather seductively*   
  
Miroku: Well, about the payment.   
  
Woman: More than you can image..   
  
Miroku: *smiles* Of course, miss, *his hand touches hers and she smiles*   
  
-----   
  
Natsumi: *is reading a fashion magazine when Natsumi appears behind her*   
  
Natsumi: I tire of these visits. Why did you dispatch that rogue??   
  
Natsuko: Im tired of having to be on standby all the time! I think we should just...   
  
Natsumi: *with a booming voice* No one CARES what you think!! This all falls into our master's plan. Go   
  
against it again and you will die... Be glad I was there to put an end to it all..   
  
Natsuko: But I thought you said fate itself was the will of our Mistress   
  
Natsumi: That is true..and be glad.   
  
Natsuko: Hm. So basically I can do whatever I want and..-   
  
Natsumi: I wouldnt be so quick to say that. I heard the last person that displeased her struggled within their own personal hell.   
  
Natsuko: Oh..   
  
Natsumi: The next time, sister, I will bring your death warrant...*disappears*   
  
Natsuko: Yeah yeah *looks at her magazine*   
  
Natsumi: *appears outside, in front of the building Miroku entered. She walks in, slips on her sunglasses, and smiles*   
  
-----   
  
*InuYasha gets home, no one else is with him. he puts his headphones on and listens to some music. As he bops around   
  
to the music, he grabs some frozen thing out of the fridge and sticks it in the microwave, setting the timer. As it starts up, he leans against the fridge waiting for his meal. after a while he leaves the kitchen, goes to his room, switches CDs, listens for a while and comes back to the *   
  
*he taps his fingers against the fridge* come on...come on....stupid thing takes too long..   
  
*it beeps* Yes..*grabs it and burns his hands* oww! hot hot!! ow!! *drops it on the table* stupid thing! *he runs his hands under cold water and goes back to his burnt thing*   
  
InuYasha: Hmm..*tries to open it, and the steam gets to him* Ow ow OW!! *runs his hands under cold water again. Grabbing an oven mit, he tosses the thing in the garbage*   
  
Kagome: *comes in adn smells something burning* what...*walks over and into the kitchen and looks around   
  
for the smell. By then, InuYasha is eating ramen*   
  
Kagome: What happened in here?   
  
InuYasha: *with mouth full* nuthin..   
  
Kagome: What did you do...   
  
InuYasha: *looks to the trash*   
  
Kagome: *walks over to the trash, and looks at the burnt thing. She waves her hands from the smell* InuYasha you mustve   
  
left that frozen dinner in for more than 4 minutes.   
  
InuYasha: I dont remember that...I just pressed a button.   
  
Kagome: Well didnt you think to check it?   
  
InuYasha: I was listening to music...a couple of songs is all   
  
Kagome: *sweatdrops* InuYasha....   
  
InuYasha: What..   
  
Kagome: You are gonna burn this place to the ground *grabs the trash bag and takes it outside*   
  
InuYasha: Feh *turns his music up and eats his ramen. He mumbles when its done* Im still hungry...   
  
Lee: *walks in, on her phone, and drops off some fast food in front of InuYasha and leaves.*   
  
Lee: (on the phone) Yeah...well, listen, considering today's events I hope you have more to say to me then keep looking. We have to make a move and soon....yeah..   
  
Sesshomaru: (at his office, on the phone again) Well I've decided not to look any further..   
  
Lee: What?   
  
Sesshomaru: Its clear now that things will be revealed in time. You yourself said we were being fed information. Perhaps its time to listen. *he hangs up, and looks out of his window, at the cityscape. He picks up his coffee and stirs it with the little plastic stirrer. He stares at it* Next time Im trying Vanilla Creame. 


	13. Everybody Loves InuYasha

Chapter 12  
  
Everybody Loves Inu-Yasha  
  
::Sango is looking in a mirror, holding up different blouses:: I wonder what I should wear.  
  
Kagome: ::peeks over her shoulder and looks:: That would be great, try that one.  
  
Sango: Im not sure. I guess all this clothing has kinda spoiled me.  
  
Kagome: Ah, not too much. Your closet isnt anywhere near as packed as mine.  
  
Sango: ::smiles and shakes her head:: Yeah I guess this shirt will work. Are you wearing your black dress?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, InuYasha loves it.  
  
Sango: I know he does...can you wear something else?  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
Sango: I think Miroku likes it just as much as InuYasha does.  
  
::they both laugh, but Sango's laugh is somewhat uneasy::  
  
Kagome: Hey, do you remember when we went to the movies that time?  
  
Sango: Oh yeah. I was sitting on Miroku's lap  
  
Kagome: and he got a liittle too excited..  
  
Sango: No kidding.  
  
Kagome: Saw the expression on your face..  
  
Sango: Yep, that wasn't the movie..  
  
Kagome:Yeah. I think InuYasha got a little jealous though. ::is trying not to crack up:: That woman walked by our row and brushed against him, and he absolutely refused to believe that it was just the way his pants folded..  
  
::both laugh again, and have a little trouble stopping::  
  
Sango: I was worried we might have two Miroku's on our hands..  
  
Kagome: Nah. Give him enough chocolate and he'll be fine.  
  
Sango: I remember that too..  
  
Kagome: I told him if he didn't stop pouting he wouldn't get any chocolate. ..Chocolate is supposed to be bad for dogs anyway.  
  
Sango: ::sarcastic:: He loved that...  
  
Kagome: ::smiles and gets her shoes out of the closet::  
  
Kagome: I just hope InuYasha remembers what today is..  
  
-------------  
  
::A computer screen is shown w/ many windows open. Kita is busy at the PC, and Kotaku peeks over and stares::  
  
Kotaku: What are ya doing?  
  
Kita: Stuff.  
  
Kotaku: What kinda stuff..  
  
Kita: Stuff. And no, there are no popups for you to stare at..  
  
Kotaku: Aww ::crawls up on a chair and sits:: So, what kinda stuff?  
  
Kita: ..::sigh:: Im working on my website  
  
Kotaku: What's it called.  
  
Kita: ::points to the title bar on a window::  
  
Kotaku: isnt-this-sad.com?  
  
Kita: Yep.  
  
Kotaku: Can I look?  
  
Kita: Maybe later, when I turn the kiddie filter on.  
  
Kotaku: Thats really easy to toggle off.  
  
Kita: You are 5 years old, try acting like one..  
  
Kotaku: You are not much older than me.  
  
Kita: Well my butt is currently warming this seat so nyah  
  
Kotaku: ::sticks his tongue out:: Nyah..  
  
InuYasha: ::walks in with boxers and sneakers:: You, up..  
  
Kita: ::turns:: huh?  
  
InuYasha: ::grabs Kita and lifts her off the seat, then sits down himself:: Get lost.  
  
Kita: You aint the boss of me.  
  
InuYasha: You're right.  
  
Kita: I am?  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, im just an asshole. Now get lost.  
  
Kita: ::narrows her eyes:: Im telling Kagome  
  
InuYasha: You do that.  
  
Kita: You're asking for it  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, its your word against mine.  
  
Kita: Exactly.  
  
InuYasha: ::pauses:: damn... eh, forget it. Im taking my chances.  
  
Kita: ::rolls her eyes and leaves::  
  
Kotaku: ::is still watching the screen::   
  
InuYasha: What do you want?  
  
Kotaku: I like pop-ups.  
  
InuYasha: You know what? You're dad is a real bad influence.  
  
Kotaku: Yeah, but he has good taste ::walks off too::  
  
InuYasha: I ...really need to move out. Now. ...::starts downloading music::  
  
--  
  
Lee: ::is on her way back from work when she sees a car wash:: Hm, might as well. ::she drives by a church and goes into their parking lot. Two girls smile in the window and wave::  
  
Girl1: Welcome to our Teen Group Car wash. All benifits from the carwash will go to our trip to DisneyWorld  
  
Lee: ::smiles:: alright, what do you offer  
  
Girl2: Wash, wax, and interior cleaning. We are also selling lemonade and three types of cookies so you can snack while you wait.  
  
Lee: ::looks at her watch:: Sure I have the time. I'll take your whole package ::steps out of her car and walks over to the food stand. She gets a lemonade and two cookies and looks up at the sky:: Im seeing clouds. Hope it doesnt start raining while Im still out here.  
  
::The youth group director, a young man with black hair and a brown leather jacket, walks up and looks at the sky too:: Yeah I hope so too. Its been a beautiful day. Oh, Im Mark Gregory, the youth director.  
  
Lee: ::extends her hand:: Lee Higurashi. So, how far are you along in getting the money you need.  
  
Mark: Close but so far away ::shakes her hand:: But we have a couple of other fundraisers in the works. I know we will earn enough money sooner or later. Especially when we got that big donation from the owner of Sho Electronics  
  
Lee: ::blinks:: Sesshomaru  
  
Mark: I think thats his name.   
  
Lee: Yep. He's my cousin's husbands brother.  
  
Mark: No wonder you got the full package ::chuckles:: I see you can afford it.  
  
Lee: We should be poor because of it, not rich. Sesshomaru doesn't really get along with his younger brother.  
  
Mark: ::shakes his head, smiling:: Well if you ever do see him, let him know we thank him again.  
  
Lee: Will do.  
  
::after her car is washed and waxed, Lee pays with a little extra donation added and gets in her car. She waves to the group as she leaves:: nice people, but I better call before I forget.  
  
---  
  
Shane: ::wakes up at some girl's house.:: Damn..::he holds his head and sits up, and his phone rings:: Yeah? What...why? I dont really feel too hot.  
  
.  
  
Lee: ::sipping coffee in her car:: I could care less if you are hung over! We need the van  
  
Shane: Stop calling me..  
  
Lee: I'll call mom.  
  
Shane: ::mocking her:: I'll call mom..::mumbles:: whatever... ::a girl walks in with only a bathtowel on::  
  
Girl: Get your shorts off my fan and get out, my grandmother is coming today! ::walks off in a huff::  
  
Lee: ::overhearing this on the other side, sweatdrops and twitches:: Where the hell are you?  
  
Shane: Out.  
  
Lee: Fine. But Im telling you, the red cross could use you as a test subject to cure all the STDs in the world.  
  
Shane: Funny..  
  
Lee: Kagome wants to go to that concert later today ::is driving home by now, getting close:: And your van is the  
  
only vehicle that can fit everyone.  
  
Shane: Didnt Kagome rent a car?  
  
Lee: She is working on buying one...  
  
Shane: What about Miroku?  
  
Lee: What about you getting your tail over here. You have to be the most unreliable person in the world. The kids are already  
  
home from school, and its getting late. Tick me off and your furniture is on the sidewalk.  
  
Shane: Fine...  
  
Lee: And you better be clean when you show up!  
  
-----  
  
Kagome: Ive got to run a few errands before we leave tonight. Sango, try and remind InuYasha AGAIN about what's going on, and I'll be back soon.  
  
Sango: Aren't all the vehicles taken?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, my friend Brynn is picking me up ::hears the car honk:: gotta go!  
  
::she walks out and slips into the car::  
  
Brynn: Hey  
  
Kagome: Hello  
  
Brynn: So why did you need me to take you to the mall  
  
Kagome: Oh, I just want to get something special for InuYasha  
  
Brynn: Whats the occassion?  
  
Kagome: Nothing at all, I..just want to do it.  
  
Brynn: Thats so sweet ::smacks her gum:: If I ever get married, I think i'll find a guy just like yours..  
  
Kagome: Im happy...but I wouldn't recommend  
  
::They laugh::  
  
Kagome: So, how have things been..  
  
Brynn: Well my boyfriend as usual took over the apartment leaving me hanging around. Im just about to dump the guy. ::they she is about to stop at a red light, but when they get the green proceeds., a red car from the left comes in from a side street speeding::  
  
Brynn: Hey you Jerk wad I have the light! PEOPLE FROM AROUND HERE CANT DRIVE ::she skids, slamming on her breaks spinning around. Unfortunately, another car rams into them sending their car into a building. A couple more cars pile up, but Brynn's car seems to have taken the most damage::  
  
---  
  
InuYasha: ::is outside, sipping a soda now when he turns his head east. He sniffs:: blood...odd...Kagome! Thats Kagome's blood! ::he takes off running east::  
  
Kita: ::hears the shouting and looks out the window:: Uh oh..   
  
::InuYasha arrives at the first major intersection. He sees the pileup:: Kagome! ::he pushes his way through and looks at the mangled car.:: Kagome..::his eyes tear up and he tugs at the door:: Open damnit..OPEN! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THIS!! ::he panics and scratches at the door, almost primitively, in a hurry to get Kagome out. Finally he gives up and shouts desperately for help:: HELP! SOMEONE! MY WIFE IS IN THERE!!  
  
::after tugging at the door for an eternity he frees Kagome and Brynn from their metal prison. He sets Brynn down easy, there is some major damage to her left arm but not much else, and Kagome, just barely awake, is bruised up::  
  
InuYasha: Kagome...Kagome...::he licks her cheek, stroking her side::  
  
Kagome: ::opens her eyes half way:: InuYasha..  
  
InuYasha: I saw someone call 911. You are going to be okay Kagome ::he keeps licking her cheek and neck:: Just stay awake okay. Man, Id give it all up to have the jewel shard right now.  
  
Kagome: please check on my friend...  
  
InuYasha: ::nods and looks over Brynn:: She probably twisted her arm in 19 places, but she'll be okay... ::the police finally show up and InuYasha sighs:: Another trip to the hospital...sheesh.  
  
----  
  
::its early in the morning, 2 days later. Kagome, with a sling on her arm, enters the house:: Great, I missed everything...  
  
Miroku: ::who has been sitting up, waiting for her:: Hey. Glad to see you back so soon.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, but Brynn's gonna be in there a while. THe worst I got was cuts and bruises and a messed up right leg. But poor Brynn might have to be in there a while, looks like there was major nerve damage to her arm.  
  
Miroku: ::sighs::  
  
Kagome: at least I cant blame a demon on this..  
  
Miroku: Im not so sure  
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Miroku: Call it a feeling. Anyway, InuYasha has a surprise for you  
  
InuYasha: ::walks into the room with tickets in his hand. he slaps them in Kagome's:: Here  
  
Kagome: Tickets to teh concert...but we missed it.  
  
InuYasha: Actually we went without you.  
  
Kagome: What...  
  
InuYasha: Just kidding. We got a transfer to a later date. So everything worked out.  
  
Kagome: Oh InuYasha! ::hugs him:: THank you! I love you!!!  
  
InuYasha: ::blushes a little holding her gently :: Heh...me too.  
  
Kagome: Yeah. ::takes another look at the tickets:: This gives me plenty of time to rest.  
  
InuYasha: I know what will make you feel better  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
InuYasha: Go ahead and say it  
  
Kagome: say what?  
  
InuYasha: You know, "Sit"  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
InuYasha; I know you get some power trip out of it. So go ahead, pummel me to the ground.  
  
Kagome: Power trip! Why you! InuYasha S- ::stops when she notices this huge smile on InuYasha's face::  
  
InuYasha: ::still grinning::  
  
Kagome: ::laughs::  
  
Miroku: ::shakes his head and smiles::  
  
kagome: What are you doing up so early, Miroku..  
  
Miroku: ::slips something in his pocket:: working on a surprise for Sango  
  
Kagome: Really? She'll love it, Im sure.  
  
Miroku: If you will excuse me, Im returning to bed before Sango awakes ::leaves::  
  
Kagome: Well InuYasha ::rubs behind his ears gently:: Shall we?  
  
InuYasha: Do what?  
  
Kagome: Go to bed.  
  
InuYasha: You are ready for that already???  
  
Kagome: what...gah, Get your mind out of the gutter for once. You are beginning to sound like Miroku.  
  
InuYasha: please woman. Just because you got a scratch doesnt mean im gonna jump for you like a trained dog.  
  
Kagome: at least dogs follow orders! sit boy!  
  
::InuYasha goes splat :P ::  
  
InuYasha: See if I ever do anything nice for you again.  
  
Kagome: See if you get ANYTHING again!  
  
InuYasha: You know you'll be begging at my door soon enough  
  
Kagome: InuYasha you are such a pervert!  
  
InuYasha: Only to my woman! ::is still on the floor, oddly, hasnt gotten up::  
  
Kagome: ::shakes her head and kisses the top of his head:: Im getting some rest. ::walks out::  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, I love you too honey. ::lets his head thonk against the ground:: 


	14. Sidetracked Again, Wandering Spirits See...

Chapter 13

Sidetracked Again: Wandering Spirits seek Answers!

note: sorry about the crazy formatting lately but its what FFN is taking at the moment. Sooner or later it will all be straightened up into brackets, until then, enjoy

Miroku: ::is sitting in a bar, talking to some friends. Its early in the morning, and Miroku shows he's tired by yawning, greatly. He looks to the man on his right:: So Gareth, how did you do last week?

Gareth: Pretty well, I think. I got at least 800 dollars in one session. The prices people will pay these days ::sips some beer:: aint that right Wes

Wes: ::nods:: But tell me, why did you get this job Miroku.

Miroku: Im planning to buy an expensive gift for my wife.

::all the guys eye him, and then laugh::

Wes: Way to go buddy. What are you planning to get her?

Miroku: Im not sure yet. Some jewelry, or maybe her own vehicle. She's been through a lot lately, and I wanted to

get some quick cash in order to spoil her.

Gareth: You are a true gem, Miroku. All wives should want a guy like you

Miroku: Im sure all wives do..

Wes: ::laughs:: Want another drink..

Miroku: ::looks worried for a moment, then shakes his head:: No, not really.

Wes: Oh alright. Well if you ever need any advice or equipment, you know who to call.

Miroku: Yes, thank you, I appreciate that Wes.

Gareth: And you can call on me too, just in case that bum Wes runs out on you

Wes: Funny

Miroku: ::smiles:: Thanks, but I better be going.

Gareth: I can tell you arent used to these hours.

Miroku: I can handle them. I'll see you both later.

Gareth: Sure you don't want a drink?

Miroku: ::waves and leaves:: I better get back, ::looks at his watch:: Sango will notice soon..

---

:: Its later in the day, and three girls are walking through the neighborhood, climbing up and over fences, laughing::

Girl1: Where are we going?

Girl2: Im not sure!

Girl3: He's around here somewhere. He told us to meet him at the park.

Girl1: I have a feeling...he's over there!

::they all go running off::

----

InuYasha: Tell me, whats your problem??

Kagome: That! ::points to his shirt::

InuYasha: ::looks at his shirt. Its a T-shirt with a big ol image of Spongebob, saying IM READY!::

Kagome: Listen. You are not wearing that to the show! Dress decently for once!

InuYasha: Hey you gotta problem with Spongebob?!?

::Inuko, just home from school, opens the door just in time ot hear his parents argument::

Kagome: Yes, Its spongebob!!

InuYasha: Do I look like Inuko?! You have no right to boss me around!!

Kagome: Dont..Make...Me...Say It!!

InuYasha: Go ahead! IM READDDYYY!!

::With that, Inuko shakes his head, shuts teh door, and walks away from his own house::

Kagome: You scared him away!

InuYasha: What do you mean by that!

Kagome: It was your big goofy T-Shirt!

InuYasha: Why dont you stop acting like my mom and act a little more like my wife!

Kagome: In your case, there is NO difference!

InuYasha: Why dont you just go occupy yourself until we leave tonight!

Kagome: Fine.

InuYasha: Go watch TV or something, I prefer Food Network.

Kagome: Food Network?

InuYasha: Yeah, I picked up a few recipes..

Kagome: You..did?

InuYasha: What?! Why does everyone around here treat me like im Homer Simpson! Im intelligent enough to pick up a damn

fork!

Kagome: Im sorry Im sorry! ::waves her hands and walks into the next room::

InuYasha: ::sighs, and as he goes to sit down, rams his foot into a coffee table:: Doh!

----------

::At a nearby park, three girls are having fun playing on the swings. They practice having jumping contests from the swings::

Girl1: I win!

Girl2: No you didnt, you cheated!

Girl3: She didn't cheat, you are just a sore loser!

Girl2: Am not

Girl1 and 3: Are too!

Girl1: ::looks to her right, and speaks, seemingly into thin air:: Aww...can't we stay a little longer.

Girl3: We still have time to play, dont we?

Girl2: We have to go, if we ever wanna find dad.

Girl1: I guess so. But I wonder why he left us in the first place.

Girl2: He is probably some big hero, and saved a whole bunch of people from evil.

Girl3: Or a famous artist, off selling his paintings. Its something really great.

Girl2: I love this place, there is so much to do here! He mustve forgot us when he moved.

Girl1: But...why would he forget us?

Girl2: Because you like to hide all the time

Girl1: ::sticks her tongue out:: Nyah.

Girl2: He's leaving without us ::jumps off her swing:: wait up!

Girl1: You wait up! ::runs off, grabbing the stragglers hand::

Girl3: ::laughs as she is dragged along::

-----------

Miroku: ::is on the computer, surfing the net. He, of course, is looking at naughty sites::

Sango: ::walks up:: What are ya up to?

Miroku: Oh..Sango! I think I sense a demon presence to the east!

Sango: What ::turns her head, giving Miroku just enough time to minimize the windows::

Miroku: Oh..guess It was a false alarm. See you honey ::gets up and leaves::

Sango: ::stares at the computer, and clicks around as if looking for something::

Miroku: ::walks towards the back of the house and looks out the window:: What the...

::he sees the three girls playing and running around in their backyard::

Miroku: Sango! Sango come here!

Sango: ::gets up and goes to him:: Whats going on?

Miroku: Do you recognize those kids? ::he points to the window::

Sango: Kids? ::she looks out, but now, the kids have disappeared::

Miroku: Thats strange, I just saw them...

Sango: What are you trying to distract me from this time, dear...

Miroku: Nothing I..

::Sango walks out::

Miroku: ::sighs, but then he hears the girls giggling. They appear again, running and jumping and playing with a ball::

Miroku: Better go check this out ::he steps outside. The girls just stop and look at him::

Miroku: Hey kids, what are you doing out here?

Girl1: Playing.

Miroku: Shouldnt you all be getting home. A rainstorm is coming, and I dont want you getting caught in it.

Girl2: Oh its okay. Weather doesnt bother us.

Miroku: Is that so?

Girl3: Yep.

Miroku: May I ask you lovely young ladies your names?

Girl2: Im Akemi, She's Chikako, and the silly girl behind me is Shizuka.

Miroku: ::smiles charmingly:: Very cute. But I think you girls should get along home.

Akemi: We are home!

Miroku: You...are..?

Akemi: Yes. Our father lives here.

Shizuka: Yeah. He has puppy ears and always wears red.

Chikako: He's like Santa Claus, but not nearly as nice.

Miroku: ::blinks:: InuYasha

Akemi: Yes. He's our pop.

Miroku: There must be some mistake..

Shizuka: Nope. ::with that, they seem to ignore Miroku and continue playing::

Miroku: ::goes back in:: InuYasha ::shakes his head as he hears Kagome and InuYasha still yelling::

InuYasha: ::stops hearing Miroku, and leaves Kagome glad to get away:: What is it monk?

Miroku: There are three little girls that say you are their father...and they are playing outside.

InuYasha: I think you're eyes are shot from staring at all those pornos, Miroku, what are you talking about?

Miroku: ::grabs InuYasha's hand:: Just come with me ::he drags him outside::

::they get to the window and the girls are still there, playing::

InuYasha: Something doesnt feel right...

Miroku: Obviously. They're lost spirits, from what I can tell.

InuYasha: What?

Miroku: ::nods:: Yes. They seem to have the strange idea that you are their father. For what reason I cant be sure.

InuYasha: Well I'll go straighten this out ::walks outside:: Listen Kids, I dont know who told you what, but I aint your-

:: he gets ambushed by the girls, reaching and jumping for him::

InuYasha; I...I..WILL YOU QUIET DOWN!

::the girls go silent::

InuYasha: I aint your father

Shizuka: But of course you are

Akemi: You have the ears

Chikako: You are him!!

InuYasha: No Im not!!

Miroku: Hold it..hold it...::kneels down:: Can You tell me who told you that InuYasha was your father?

Chikako: Our friend. ::she points::

InuYasha: I dont see anything.

Shizuka: Only we can see him..

Miroku: ::whispers:: looks like a rogue demon, ::approaches, cautiously::

InuYasha: I need the...damn! I forgot I can't control the Tetsusaiga! 

InuYasha: Hmm I...::the sky gets dark and InuYasha hears a voice in his head::

Voice: Kill them

InuYasha: What?! Who is this!!

Voice: Kill them now! They are evil!!

InuYasha: And why should I believe you??!

Voice: Everyone will die if you dont kill them now!!

Miroku: ::shakes inuyasha, who is now in a daze:: InuYasha! Whats wrong?

InuYasha: Whatever that thing is, its speaking to me! He needs to get the hell out of my head!

Miroku: What did he say?

InuYasha: ::pulls him to the side:: Miroku he asked me to kill them! I dont know whats going on! Maybe they are demons sent by

our enemy

Miroku:::whispers back:: I dont sense any darkness in them, I just cant be sure...::turns back to the girls:: Well perhaps - ::sees they have disappeared again::

InuYasha: Now where'd they go!

Miroku: They'll be back. You are their father. I will return soon ::walks inside::

InuYasha: Dont give me that cryptic stuff! ::goes into the house:: Sango...Sango

Sango: ::was just getting off the phone:: What is it, InuYasha?

InuYasha: Miroku and I saw some ghosts around th-

Sango: You saw some ghosts?

Kita: ::walking in overhearing the last part of the conversation:: Ghosts? Cool.

InuYasha: Yeah. He says they are some "wandering spirits". We have enough problems as it is, last thing I need

is some bratty children's sprits bugging the hell out of me. Why dont you convince Miroku, that Furyou Houshi

to get off his lazy butt and do something. Or better yet, why dont you?

Sango: Hello. Im not the one with the spiritual powers.

InuYasha: You mean you havent learned any? Figures, all you learned is how to keep your skirt down. Im gonna go talk to Kagome. ::walks out::

-----

Shizuka: Why isnt anyone coming out to play with us?

Chikako: Not sure...wonder what daddy is doing?

Akemi: if we just wait right here...he'll come.

Kita: ::skips outside:: Hey

Chikako: Hi

Kita: Whatcha doing?

Akemi: Waiting for our dad

Kita: who is..

Chikako: His name is InuYasha

Kita: Ok...stop and rewind that back...who?

::all three of them:: InuYasha..

Kita: What makes you think that?

Chikako: Our friend told us..

Kita: ::glares and looks around:: Something doesnt feel right ::starts walking around the yard::

Chikako: What are you looking for?

Kita: Your friend. something isnt right about him

Akemi: Im not sure why people keep saying that. He lead us right to our dad

Kita: He's no...hmm. Are you guys going to stay around?

::the girls nod::

Kita: Good..

Miroku: ::walks up behind Kita:: You see them as well

Kita: Its not the first time ive seen ghosts..

Chikako: Hello, we can hear you...

Kita: I have a bad feeling that-

Miroku: ::puts his hand on his daughters shoulder and looks outward:: InuYasha claims he spoke to him. I need your help Kita.

Are you able to spot him?

Kita: Im trying...

Akemi: Why are you looking for him? We already seen him, we just want our dad.

Kita: We just walk to talk to your friend. We know he's hanging around here somewhere..

Voice: (now only heard by kita) They are evil...kill them...

Kita: The only thing around here that breaths darkness is you...reveal yourself or I will do it for you... ::walks towards a tree in the backyard, placing an ofuda on it. A few moments later, the tree's leaves fall off and a slim man stumbles from the tree.

He is dressed from the sengoku jidai, but has a rather expensive watch on::

Chikako: ::runs up and looks at the watch:: Oooh..Burakuken, you got a nice watch. Im glad you decided to be visible. ::nods::

Burakuken: ::chuckles:: dear girl, it is not my place to be parading around this strange world. I do what I have to when I have to.

Miroku: Where did you get that...

Kita: ask me later..

Miroku: Who are you, Burakuken, and what do you want with these young girls?..

::inuYasha and Sango step outside, Kagome behind them::

Kagome: whats going on?

Miroku: Kagome-sama..step back.. Answer me..Burakuken

Burakuken: ::lowers his head:: Im so sorry to say these children are little demons. I led them here to be slaughtered..

Chikako: ...what??!

Burakuken: InuYasha, I have heard of your power for quite some time. You may be the only one capable of exterminating them for good.

InuYasha: You're trying to make me thing that a bunch of little girls are the demons? Please, you have bad-ass demon written all over you ::pulls back his claws, but Miroku holds up a hand::

Miroku: Im not even sure if you could call him a demon. I know his type, and physical force will not work against him. I will warn you, Burakuken, leave this place or be banished to the hells.

InuYasha: Got a point..if he was so strong why didnt he destroy the girls himself.

Miroku: Now I see...these children arent dead at all. I doubt they are even from this time period.

Sango; What do you mean?

Kita: they feel like ghosts..

Miroku: They were given the ability to walk freely from this world and the world of the dead.

InuYasha: Whats the point of that?

Miroku: Well if you had to search many lands and many times for a murderer, it would make sense to me..

Burakuken: If you are quite finished, why dont you play the safe side and get rid of these children..::he waves a hand to them and their faces slowly twist into a demonic, monsterous form::

Sango: Stop it!

Burakuken: Would you rather get rid of them now and have them rest in peace, or shall i mold them into my pets. The choice is yours.

InuYasha: Unhand the children you creep.

Kagome: ::watches, uneasily::

Sango: Stop..please...

Miroku: ::takes out his own ofuda:: I did not want to have to do this...

Burakuken: I and the children are joined. Try to banish me and you do the same to them...

Kagome: No...what do we do InuYasha?

InuYasha: I dont know! The monk said physical force wont work..

Kita: ::stares right into Burakuken's eyes and blinks:: It won't. Father, use your spiritual abilites to shield the girls now...

Miroku: Ah.. ::shuts his eyes and places a barrier around them, halting their transformation for a moment::

Kita: You are scared, arent you? I saw it...your thoughts. You need someone else to destroy them, so you can steal their souls and live forever. All you are is a leech. You dont even have much time left. My father and I can hold this barrier, and all you can do is stand their and wither away...

Burakuken: ::shivers a bit but tries to hide it:: I will not be talked to that way by a mere child

Kita: You are looking a little pale.. ::puts her hand on her fathers back and shuts her eyes::

InuYasha: What a pathetic way to die, loser...just gonna stand there and die..

Burakuken: No..I can find others, ::starts to leave::

Kita: Not so fast..::her eyes are still shut:: When you went to transform them, you linked yourself. Since they are frozen in this barrier, so are you frozen in this place. You ARE a loser.

Burakuken: ::sweatdrop:: I can break that barrier!

Sango: You dont have the strength..you are weakening..

Burakuken: ::becomes more transparent:: Damn...damn you......You cant hold out forever.

Miroku: Im afraid we can. Often battles are won by simple endurance.

Kagome: Thats something you could learn InuYasha...

InuYasha: ::mumbles:: I aint even gonna comment..

Burakuken: Thats it...::mumbles:: Im sorry...I repent...I do what it takes to survive...::fades, his watch falling to the ground. The children are restored, but scared to death::

Miroku: ::falls to his knees::

Kita: Dad...

Miroku: Im fine...

Kagome: ::looks to the girls that are now crowded around each other, sobbing:: Oh..please dont cry..

Akemi: But now we will never find our daddy..

Chikako: and you said our friend was a bad man..

Sango: ::her eyes soften and she kneels down to them:: Why dont you stay with us?

InuYasha: What? There are already way- ::looks at the girls, that are now giving him big sorry puppy eyes:: Well...

Sango: Well we can't just leave them by themselves.

Kagome: Wait...Lee's aunt Erin could take them

Akemi: Who? ::wipes her eyes::

Kagome: Ms Erin is a sweet lady, who has tons more room than we do, and a grandchild, Laura, that you can play with.

Shizuka: I dunno. But..what about..

InuYasha: Im not your dad, okay. But I can be your friend..::holds Shizuka's hand, and then she runs and hugs him::

Sango: All of us will be here for you. And if we ever do find your dad or mom, we'll lead them straight to you.

Akemi: You promise.

InuYasha: Yeah kid, I don't lie. Now come on inside ::gets up and walks in::

Kagome: Well, I can never write to mom that my life is boring ::walks in, everyone else following::

Kagome: ::sits on the couch and looks at the clock:: Oh great, we are gonna be late for sure now..and InuYasha..

InuYasha: What?

Kagome: Please change that shirt!

InuYasha: I don't feel like it!

Kagome: wear a jacket at least ::lets her head fall back, staring at the ceiling::

InuYasha: ::rolls his eyes:: fine fine ill change my shirt. ::walks off:: maybe..

Kagome: I heard that...

Sango: ::leads the kids off to play with Sango and Kotaku. Miroku is resting on a couch, with Kita curled up at his side. She smiles softly at her husband, then looks back to kagome:: You dont think Lee will mind watching some more kids.

Kagome: I wouldnt think so. She doesnt seem to notice the difference between five and five hundred kids. Now Im gonna

Sango: ::smiles and nods:: She's helped us a lot.

Kagome: ::sighs and looks back at Miroku and Kita. Kita is hugging her father, and now slowly drifting to sleep::


	15. 13 News at 11

::The Television is on in the main room. Channel 13 news is on TV, and several shots of the empty household, dirty dishes in the kitchen, half folded laundry, a few magazines, and a sword rack can be seen in them. For a moment you hear the light buzz of the washer::  
  
Newscaster: It seems like the illness that had plagued this and surrounding areas before is making a comeback. Scientist currently state that it is similar somewhat to SARS, but refuse to say anything specific to the public. The illness destroys cell wals at an alarming rate, and took about 10 lives last time it appeared. Only one death in Newport News has been reported so far.  
  
We will continue to bring you live coverage as the situation develops. More at 11.  
  
----  
  
::InuYasha, Miroku, Inuko and Kotaku are riding in the car, Miroku driving. The radio is blasting, currently on, Beyonce's "Naughty Girl"::  
  
Radio: .....Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And i came to party....  
  
::They come to a stop in a shopping center parking lot. They all walk out to the stores, Kotaku and Inuko talking among themselves while InuYasha looks incredibly annoyed. InuYasha, looking bored to tears, grabs a grocery cart and begins to push it through the store. Inuko, Kotaku, and Miroku are at his side::  
  
InuYasha: Tell me, why in the hell are we doing this?  
  
Miroku: The women are busy today.  
  
InuYasha: Busy? Doing what??  
  
Miroku: They wouldnt say.  
  
InuYasha: Thats because they're busy slacking off. I feel like Im wasting away here. I have half a mind to go back to my own time and slap a couple demons around.  
  
Miroku: You were right about the half a mind part..  
  
InuYasha: What did you say monk?  
  
Miroku: Eheh...  
  
Inuko: ::is walking a little behind:: So I was up late last night watching Comic View on BET  
  
Kotaku: Go on Go on..  
  
InuYasha: B..E T?  
  
Inuko: Black Entertainment Television.  
  
InuYasha: Whats that mean?  
  
Miroku: Its a Television station aimed at African Americans..  
  
InuYasha: Uh..  
  
Inuko: Black...people....bl-aack peeeople..  
  
InuYasha: Right? So only black people can watch it.  
  
Inuko: Obviously not.  
  
InuYasha: Then why the hell name it that?  
  
Miroku: I believe its because they think that african american audiences would enjoy their programming more than other groups.  
  
InuYasha: So is there a White Entertainment Television?  
  
Inuko: No, that would involve the KKK  
  
InuYasha: Stop with the abbreviations! Whats that mean?  
  
Kotaku: Ku Klux Klan  
  
Miroku: White supremisist. A racist group that hates african americans.  
  
InuYasha: So the people on BET hate white americans.  
  
Inuko: No not really.  
  
Kotaku: No. BET is made more for blacks that for whites MTV is made more for whites than for blacks and the KKK are mean people who dont like blacks its the Panthers who in many cases dont like whites.  
  
InuYasha: ::blank stare::  
  
Inuko: That...went totally over your head, didnt it, InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: ::smacks Inuko::  
  
Inuko: Ow.  
  
InuYasha: Show some respect, kid. Dont make me go old school.  
  
Miroku: Old..school?  
  
Kotaku: Did you just say old school?  
  
Inuko: ::cracks up::  
  
InuYasha: Id deny any of you are related to me at any given moment, I hope you know that.  
  
Miroku: They are children InuYasha, they mean well.  
  
InuYasha: ::mutters:: Hell would kick them out, little bastards.  
  
Kotaku: ::sees a bottle of pepto bismol and immediately recites in a melodic way:: Nausea, heartburn, upset stomach, indigestion diarhea  
  
InuYasha: braindead media zombie ones..  
  
Miroku: ::sweatdrop:: for once, I agree.  
  
InuYasha: We better get going on our list of indentured service. Where to next Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Target, Circuit City, then Subway   
  
InuYasha: Why SubWay?  
  
Miroku: Kagome wants a sub.  
  
InuYasha: She can get her own damn sub!  
  
Miroku: After all these years, InuYasha, you think you couldve learned a little more patience.  
  
InuYasha: You're telling me about patience. If I wasnt covering your ass after you going out to party or whatever it is you do at nights, Sango would hand you over on a platter.  
  
Miroku: InuYasha I assure you I am being completely loyal to Sango.   
  
InuYasha: Yeah right  
  
Miroku: It is a job that can call me at all hours. Once I get the money I need, I think my wife will be pleasantly surprised.  
  
Inuko: ::looks to Kotaku:: What do you think?  
  
Kotaku: It aint wrong unless you take it home.::smirks::  
  
Inuko: Huh? Whats that supposed to mean?  
  
InuYasha: ::looks behind them at the kids:: for some reason i dont even wanna know. Be warned Miroku, your kid better not corrupt mine  
  
Miroku: ::chuckles:: He's only a child.  
  
InuYasha: Im sure you got a brilliant start on lechery yourself Miroku, probably even looked at your mother the wrong way.  
  
Inuko: Hey, impressionable ears back here.  
  
InuYasha: ::smacks Inuko::  
  
Inuko:...um, Ow.  
  
InuYasha: Keep bein a smart ass. Consider yourself lucky, if it were my dad raising you you wouldnt even be conscious right now.  
  
Miroku: Your father wasnt-  
  
InuYasha: Shut up. Lets just go check this junk out.  
  
--------  
  
Kagome: ::is sitting with Kita at a fast food restaurant(( WacDonalds...hehehe)):: Want something to drink?  
  
Kita: Im fine  
  
Sango: Are you sure it was right to send the men out shopping while we go around town?  
  
Kagome: Why not! They do it to us. Its called "sit around in front of some screen and be lazy all day" Okay, well maybe InuYasha isnt totally lazy but training in the backyard doesnt get the lawn work done. ::frowns for a moment::  
  
Sango: Whats wrong?  
  
Kagome: InuYasha still seems to be weakened somehow. He's doing his best to brush it off, and I think he's getting a little better, but you can tell it bothers him.  
  
Sango: Yeah, I have noticed. Kita, tell me...since when did you have such spiritual power?  
  
Kita: ::looks down:: My dreams tell me a lot.  
  
Kagome: Go on. You mustve lived quite teh live before you came here. You didnt even blink at InuYasha or Inuko being demons, or the fact that Sango was a demon slayer.  
  
Kita: Nope. Ive seen stranger things. Sometimes demons go after my mom. They are the ones who made her weak Im sure of it.  
  
::Kagome and Sango are silent::  
  
Kita: Its like ever since I was born strange things just happen to me. At first I was the only one to see this little...sprite hopping round.  
  
Kagome: Sprite?  
  
Kita: Yeah. An animal that had strange behavior. The neighborhood thought it was a threat and put it to sleep at the local vet, but the very next day, that same dog appeared again.  
  
Sango: And you thought this dog was a demon?  
  
Kita: ::nods:: Yeah. It coming back like that proved it. It attacked me, like it knew I knew, and before I knew it the thing was blasted away and into a brick building. Somehow, my own spiritual powers repelled the thing and sent it back to wherever it came from. It left the dog and the poor thing was left to die.  
  
Sango: Its very strange. I thought Miroku's abilities were learned, not inherited. Even if she is Miroku's daughter, how would she be able to gain control of them so quickly.  
  
Kita: Im not sure. Maybe they dont come from him, and if thats the case...::looks away from them in thought::  
  
Kagome: ::pauses, then speaks:: We are your family, Kita. No matter what. And Miroku is your father.  
  
Sango: ::smiles, but its an uneasy one, like she is hearing mixed news. She quickly changes her expression:: Thats very true. I care for you, Kita, you are one of my own.  
  
Kita: ::takes a deep breath and smiles at Sango::  
  
Sango: Where did you get the ofudas though?  
  
Kita: Well, not long after that demon attack, a man by the name of Tai approaced me. He told me how much potential I had, and that before he left the city, he wanted to show me a few things.  
  
Kagome: So thats how you learned to use those?  
  
Kita: Yep. I have no idea where he went afterward, but I kept practicing. I knew that I would have use for them sooner or later.  
  
Sango: If you had this power before, why were you not able to protect yourself when those lesser demons were seen throughout the city?  
  
Kita: ::sighs:: Good question. Sometimes I can't do it, and I know I cant. If I cant figure out what they are doing, if I cant see inside their mind, I could lose my life by trying to attack them. So, I run.  
  
Kagome: Not running into a battle blindly, thats wise Kita. You need to talk to InuYasha right away.  
  
Sango: You are very strong to have gone this far at such a young age. I can see you quickly surpassing Miroku.  
  
Kita: Want me to zap him or something every time he's a perv?  
  
Sango: Please do.  
  
::they all laugh::  
  
::on the other side of the window, in the playplace, Akemi is sitting on the ground, peering at them from the inside. Biting her lip in thought, she continues to watch them for a while, joking around, smiling, and then turns back to the others to play::  
  
---  
  
::at sokanon's house, she is hurrying doing the laundry so she can leave the house. No one else is home, but she pauses when the doorbell rings. She answers::  
  
Sokanon: Hello  
  
::Sesshomaru is standing there. He lowers his glasses and nods to the girl:: Sokanon?  
  
Sokanon: Yeah, who are you?  
  
Sesshomaru: You may call me Mr. Sho. Your grandmother knows Im here.  
  
Sokanon: I..I think I've seen you on TV before. I still cant let you in the house just like that Im afraid.  
  
Sesshomaru: Thats fine. I will be in need of your services later, but for now, I want you to keep an eye out. There are several people who want to use you, and possibly hurt you.  
  
Sokanon: Is this...a threat?  
  
Sesshomaru: I am not the problem. Your grandmother has already told you that strange things have been happening, all of which will soon tie back to you. Perhaps it is time you talk to your grandmother about the history of your family, or rather its curse.   
  
Sokanon: ::feels lightheaded when he mentions that, but shakes it off:: There is no curse.  
  
Sesshomaru: You know well what Im talking about. Soon you will be required to locate the Hinun Mingan. But whose possession the completed artifact lies in may mean the fate of this entire area. ::he looks at the quieted Sokanon, he had obviously said something that struck a nerve because the girl couldnt look any more pale:: Good day, Miss. ::he walks off::  
  
Sokanon: ::continues to stare holding the duster in her hand:: Those are all just dreams...  
  
------  
  
Natsuko: ::is at the mall, trying on new clothes. She holds up one after the other, but seems to disapprove of each one.::  
  
Natsuko: No, not this one either ::Tries another:: Nah...::tries another:: No, this wont flatter my beauty at all.  
  
::A woman, who cannot be seen because she is on the other side of the dressing room wall, speaks. Her voice is familiar somehow:: Perhaps you should get yourself together and do your job.  
  
Natsuko: Now listen Natsumi!  
  
Woman: Im not your sister, nor one of your little playmates. But I suggest you listen anyway.  
  
Natsuko: Sure, whatever ::puts on her headphones as she tries on clothes::  
  
Woman: Now the Orb of Osiris, what you use to gather energy for your Mistress, can be used to much greater potential than it has been in the pas- ::stops, because Natsuko cranks up the music:: Are you listening to me?  
  
Natsuko: ::is doing a good job of ignoring her, as she ponders over an outfit she kinda likes::  
  
Woman: Gah..  
  
Natsuko: This one is kinda...::her headphones break and fall to the floor:: Hey!  
  
Woman: Now listen to me. Do not put all your hopes on finding the Hinun Mingan. Do not let everything rest on such an uncontrollable object. If you allow me to assist you, I can promise you and your pathetic group great power.  
  
Natsuko: ::fuming:: You are gonna pay for that! That cost me 25 bucks at Circuit City!  
  
Woman: Your sister was right. You are an idiot. And you will die for that, mark my words.  
  
Natsuko: Why dont you mind your own business! I dont have to answer to you.  
  
Woman: Very well, but you will pay for not showing me proper respect.  
  
Natsuko: Well I got a glimpse of your shoes and they were ugly.::peeks under for a moment to get another look, but the woman,  
  
from what she can tell, seems to be gone::  
  
Natsuko: Funny, I didn't hear the door open. ::shakes her head:: But what does she know. Natsumi is keeping a lot of secrets from me, and if there is an easier way to go about our mission she better tell me or else ::smacks her gum and goes back to trying on outfits. When she's done she makes her way into the next stall and looks around:: I wonder...::she sees a fan on the floor, and picks it up, studying it. Then she has a look of complete horror on her face.:: Wait...no way...  
  
----  
  
::Completely exhausted from all the chores, Miroku makes his way back with the group. Kotaku is sleeping curled up in the backseat, Inuko is dozing lightly with a gameboy in his hands, InuYasha stares out the window in a daze, the radio is on the same station, playing a different song::  
  
Radio:   
  
.....2, here comes the 3 to the 4 to the 5,  
  
now i'm lookin at shorty right in the eyes,  
  
couple seconds passed now i'm lookin at her thighs,  
  
while she tellin me how much she hate her guy,  
  
said she got a kid but she got her tubes tied,  
  
if you 21 girl that's alright,  
  
i wonder if a shake comin with them fries,  
  
if so baby can i get em super sized,  
  
here comes the 4 to the 3 to the 2,  
  
she started feelin on my johnson right out the blue,  
  
girl you super thick so i'm thinkin that's koo,  
  
?? i need 2,  
  
her eyes got big when she glanced at my jewels,  
  
expression on her face like she aint got a clue,  
  
and she told me she don't run with a crew,  
  
you know how i do but i guess why i gotta do.  
  
[chorus]  
  
[verse 3]  
  
3, here comes the 4 to the 5 to the 6,  
  
i could spend ? i aint gotta say i'm rich,  
  
this single man aint tryna get hitched,  
  
nigga waste it on me man son of a bitch,  
  
brushed it all off now i'm back to gettin lit,  
  
grisa orange juice man this some good ish,  
  
homeboy trippin cause i'm starin at his chick,  
  
now he on the sideline starin at my clique,  
  
here comes the 5 to the 4 to the 3,  
  
hands in the air if you cats drunk as me,  
  
club on the set kwon cut out them trees,  
  
dude i don't care i'm a p.i.m.p.  
  
[chorus]  
  
everybody in the club gettin tipsy,  
  
everybody in the club gettin tipsy,  
  
everybody in the club gettin tipsy,  
  
everybody in the club gettin tipsy.  
  
::By the end of the song InuYasha is asleep, and Miroku wakes them all up because they are a few minutes away from home.::   
  
Miroku: Alright you guys, everyone out.  
  
InuYasha: ::stretches:: Im goin Im going..  
  
Inuko: ::sits in the car, not getting out::  
  
InuYasha: Whats wrong Inuko?  
  
Inuko: I got things on my mind.  
  
InuYasha: What?  
  
Inuko: Lee said she is going to start training me better. I know some but I could learn more, so none of my friends will ever be hurt again  
  
InuYasha: ::mutters:: I dont see why Lee has to train you.  
  
Inuko: Because she says you fight like a lucky drunk. Mom agreed.  
  
InuYasha: Bet she left out all the parts where I saved her ass. If it werent for me, your mother wouldnt be around long enough for you to even exist. Heck, not even the monk would be around without me.  
  
Inuko: He knows how to do something..unlike you..  
  
InuYasha: You wanna start something kid?  
  
Miroku: ::takes his sleeping son out of the car:: Enough you too. Im sure Lee could use your help in training Inuko. We are going to need every able body for the times ahead.  
  
InuYasha: I guess so...If I dont get back to my old self soon, those dreams are gonna continue every night. No way is any of that crap going to come true. Im sorry Kikyo, but you are the last to die. 


	16. The Waiting Game

Chapter 15  
  
The Waiting Game  
  
authors note: Just a note blah blah didnt own any of the songs from the last chapter.. its pretty obvious but just wanted to cover  
  
all bases, thanks  
  
-----------------------------  
  
::dream sequence::  
  
Kagome: ::is walking around in feudal japan. She is wearing her old schoolgirl outfit, and is calling for her friends:: InuYasha! Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Is anyone around??  
  
::she finds herself in a dense forest, and starts making her way through it, continuing to shout the names:: Miroku!! Sango!! Anyone?!?  
  
::a cold wind blows by and she begins to get cold:: Where is everyone? ::she falls to her knees:: I dont get it. Why would they leave me alone. Well fine then! I dont need any of them! If InuYasha wants to go off by himself, let him!  
  
::she then begins her trek back to the well, but comes to a horrifying realization. Its blocked off, thick vines blocking her entry::  
  
Kagome: Whats going on?!? ::she tears at the vines wildly, but the more she tries, the more the vines move and get in her way:: Why..does this seem familiar.. ::her eyes widen, and she turns around to see Kikyo, surrounded by the spirits who serve her::  
  
Kikyo: You are a fool, little girl.  
  
Kagome: Ki-kikyo...whats going on? What have you done with InuYasha and the others.  
  
Kikyo: How many times do they have to save you, Kagome? What is it that you actually do for them? Why reduce InuYasha to carring for a child.  
  
Kagome: Im not a child! You are the one trying to kill him!  
  
Kikyo: What can you do for him that I cannot?  
  
Kagome: ::finds herself at a loss for words, then finally spurts out:: I can make sure he lives!  
  
Kikyo: Simple words from a simple mind. Face it, Kagome, you are ignorant of your own surroundings. You expect to live a life with people you know little about. The only time you will find out the truth is when your entire world crumbles around you. So what is it going to be, Kagome Higurashi. Will you admit your weakness, and surrended InuYasha to myself?  
  
Kagome: Never! Im not going to let him down! Id never let him down!  
  
Kikyo: How can you save him if you cant save yourself. I will return, Kagome, one way or another, and on that day I will reclaim InuYasha. Until then ::she raises her hand and Kagome stumbles back, the vines grabbing her and pulling her down the well, screaming::  
  
::End sequence::  
  
Kagome: ::wakes up beside InuYasha, who is sleeping beside her with his mouth open. The TV is left on::  
  
TV: ::its the spongemonkeys, and they are singing:: ..Beware of PaperCuts! Eat Quiznos Subs.  
  
Kagome: ::raises a brow:: Huh...::shakes her head:: InuYasha left the TV on again...::goes to grab the remote:: It happened again. Why am I so afraid? Its this stupid waiting game. Knowing something big is going to happen and not knowing what it is, its driving me crazy here. There...is so much more on the line now.. ::she leans over and kisses InuYasha on his ears. She watches them twitch, and she smiles. The smile fades quickly, though::  
  
Kagome: Maybe talking to Lee will help calm me down. She seems to have a handle on this more than anyone. ::she lets her head fall back on her pillow:: Im not ready to go to sleep yet..  
  
InuYasha: ::wakes up slowly from Kagome's talking:: Wha...whatswrongkagome..::he slurrs out::  
  
kagome: Oh..Just a nightmare..but Im okay now..  
  
InuYasha: ::takes her gently in his arms and rests his head on her shoulder:: Kagome why you havin nightmares you know Im going to protect you from everythin ::he falls asleep right after that:: and Kagome ::  
  
Kagome: Thanks ::sighs happily at his sweetness and curls up and attempts to go to sleep again::  
  
---  
  
::Sango is outside, trimming the hedges. She wipes the sweat from her brow as she continues her laborous task:: I dont see why InuYasha isnt doing this..  
  
Kotaku: ::rides by on the lawnmower:: Hi mom..  
  
Sango: ::drops her clippers:: Kotaku get off of there!!!  
  
Kotaku: But I can't!  
  
Sango: And why is that?  
  
Kotaku: Because Im being paid.  
  
Sango: Paid?  
  
Kotaku: Yeah. InuYasha said he'd give me 10 bucks if I mowed the grass for him! This is fun!  
  
Sango: ::shakes her head:: but you dont even know how to use that thing....Kotaku! watch out...::sees he is heading straight for the fence::  
  
Kotaku: It wont turn!  
  
Sango: Hold on! ::runs over and grabs her son out of the way just before the mower crashes into the fence::  
  
Kotaku: Sorry.  
  
Sango: Its not your fault...not this time. Go see if you can find Shippou or something.  
  
Kotaku: But what about my....  
  
Sango: ::looking completely exhausted, pulls 10 bucks from her wallet and hands it to him::  
  
Kotaku: Thanks Momma! ::runs in the house::  
  
Sango: ::in an annoyed tone:: InuYasha...... ::goes inside the house and sees something unusual. she pauses::  
  
Shane: ::isactually seen, doing his best to clean up the house. aka, sweeping stuff under carpets and stuffingthings in random drawers. During his cleaning, he pulls out a magazine.:: Hmm  
  
Sesshomaru: ::rings the door bell::  
  
Shane: ::opens thedoor:: What?  
  
Sesshomaru: I need to speak to Miss Higurashi  
  
Shane: Which one?  
  
Sesshomaru: ::MISS:: Higurashi.  
  
Shane: Oh. Lee, that rich guy is here to see you ::drops the magazine and heads to the kitchen::  
  
Sango: Sesshomaru....why are you here?  
  
Lee: ::is wearing casual clothes as well, comes out from the hallway:: I see you showed up.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oddly enough. I dont see why you couldnt just come to my office.  
  
Lee: Because I felt like pissing you off. Ive got a lot of questions that need answering. ::motions to the couch:: Have a seat.  
  
Sesshomaru: ::sits down::  
  
Kagome: ::Enters:: Hello...Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: ::just nods to them:: Now, your questions Miss Higurashi.  
  
Lee: If you supposedly have the information on who can locate the Hinun Mingan, whythe heck havent you told me.  
  
Sesshomaru: Thats how you play the waiting game.  
  
Sesshomaru: ::nods:: There was no need for you or any of your...rash...family members to bother thegirl before she is of any use. My sources indicate that she is unable to detect much of anything until she has reached a certain age.  
  
Lee: And what would that age be?  
  
Sesshomaru: 13 I believe, I would have to check again. The birthday will come soonenough, but until then, both sides are stuck in limbo.  
  
Lee: The attacks about the city have yet to completely stop. Miroku just recently delt with a demon, and both InuYasha and Kagome report having strange dreams...  
  
Sesshomaru: These demons are doing their best to mess with your minds. Think of the numerous times Naraku tortured my brother with Kikyo. It is a sick pleasure, and an effective method of wearing a person down.  
  
Lee: What about InuYasha becoming weakened?  
  
Sesshomaru: I havent an answer to that yet, and then it doesnt matter much. He was never good at accomplishing much of anything.  
  
Lee: ::narrows her eyes:: Spare me your rivalry.  
  
Sesshomaru: Many more occurances will happen that you cannot explain. Stay alive, and stay alert, until we can truly analyze the Hinun Mingan's power.  
  
Lee: Fine. ::stretches::  
  
Kagome: ::sees the magazine Shane picked up earlier:: I havent seenthis one aroundbefore..  
  
Lee: Oh,thats just a copy of Young Businessmen. It keeps upwith the latest trends and stock options. Just got it inthe mail yesterday.  
  
Kagome: ::flips it over to the front cover:: What the....This is a picture of Sesshomaru!!  
  
Lee: Hm?  
  
Sesshomaru: ::just looks at the magazine::  
  
Sango:Letme seethat ::stares:: whoah..  
  
Kagome:...yeah..  
  
Sango: Whoah..no shirt..  
  
Lee: ::looks at it, but her face remains stoic::  
  
::While Kagome and Sango are staring at it almost drooling, InuYasha walks up behind them::  
  
InuYasha: What are you guys looking at, ::peeks:: How'd Sesshomaru get on a magazine.?  
  
Kagome: What can I say...  
  
Sango: He...does look very good inthis picture..  
  
InuYasha: ::notices their expressions and snatches the magazine::Come on! He doesnt look that great! Havent you ladies ever heard of AIRBRUSH?!  
  
Sango: airbrush?  
  
Kagome: I dunno..  
  
Sesshomaru: ::seeing yet another way to annoy his brother,stands up. He takes off his shirt, and stands int he pose that he was in on the cover::  
  
Kagome: Well, theregoesthe airbrush theory  
  
InuYasha: Feh..  
  
Sesshomaru: I lie about nothing.  
  
Miroku: ::whohasnt entered the room just yet, stands in the doorway:: Interesting reaction. Sesshomaru, any openings in yourcompany?  
  
Sango: Im gonna go get a soda ::as she walks by Miroku she gently jabs him in the side for that comment:: Lecher.  
  
Miroku: I really think that reputation is much too harsh for me.  
  
InuYasha: Well you worked so hard to get it.Thats all peopleare gonna remember you for.  
  
Miroku: I should hope not.::his beeper goes off::Im needed at work. Good dayall:: walksout::  
  
Sango: Im going to figure out where he works really soon.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, better carry that boomerang with you.  
  
Sango: Ive got errands...to run myself ::leaves::  
  
InuYasha: Hope she busts the creep.  
  
Sango: ::runs back:: I hope you know, I havent forgotten what you did to my son!  
  
InuYasha: Feh.  
  
Kotaku: ::runs over:: InuYasha InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: What kid?  
  
Kotaku: Kita did something bad..  
  
InuYasha: Why should I care?  
  
Kotaku: You should really come see!!  
  
InuYasha: ::walks with kotaku to where Kita is plopped in front of the computer::  
  
Kita: ::engrossed in the screen:: Wow, who knew I would get so many bids..  
  
InuYasha: What ya doin kid ::shoves Kita to the side and screams:: WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU PUT MY TETSUSAIGA ON eBAY!!  
  
Kita: Well you yourself said you might not be able to use it anymore.  
  
InuYasha: ::grabs Kita by her collar:: YOU PUT MY TETSUSAIGA ON eBAY!! You rotten little b::tch!!!  
  
Kita: ::stuffs gum into his mouth::  
  
InuYasha: Mmmff  
  
Kita: ::in fake accent:: And Orbit cleans another dirty mouth ::goes running::  
  
InuYasha: Inuko! Brat at 3 o clock! Cut her off at the pass  
  
Inuko: ::hears him:: Gotcha ::chases down Kita, while Kita scrambles up the stairs::  
  
Inuko: I got you now! ::pulls her out of the closet and drags her dowstairs.::  
  
Inuko: Now what shall we do with her? Boil her in oil. Make her listen to CMT?  
  
InuYasha: I like the first..  
  
Kita: Yeah right.  
  
InuYasha: You forget Im a demon little girl. And demons are evil, realll evil.  
  
Kita: And demons crash in front of the couch and eat potato chips and complain that his wife doesnt service him enough.  
  
::silence::  
  
Inuko: ::drops her::  
  
Kita: Ow.  
  
InuYasha: I want you to fear me, kid. The second Kagome and Sango aren't around...you are all mine.  
  
Kita: Ehehe ::sweatdrop::  
  
InuYasha: Live in fear until then ::walks off::  
  
Inuko: Ooh. Threats.  
  
Kita: What you gonna do about it, Lil Bow Wow.  
  
Inuko: Call me that again, and he's the least of your problems.  
  
Kita: ::sticks her tongue out at him::  
  
Inuko: Hey..have you been into my candy stash?  
  
Kita: what are you talking about?  
  
Inuko: Its all over your teeth.  
  
Kita: Im sorry Inuko ::licks her teeth:: I shouldve brushed better...::takes off::  
  
Inuko: Come back here!!! ::runs after her::  
  
InuYasha: Little psychopaths. If anyone else did that to me I'd be cleaning out their arteries with the Tetsusaiga by now.  
  
::Just as Inuko is about to get Kita, Lee stops him with her hand::  
  
Lee: Is this what you call training?  
  
Inuko: ::blinks:: What?  
  
Lee: With everything that has been happening lately, even what happened to your friend a while back, we are going to need your help eventually..  
  
Inuko: ::lowers his head:: I see. You are right, Lee.  
  
Lee: Yeah..so how about I teach you some actual moves and techniques.  
  
Inuko: Which discipline?  
  
Lee: I know a little bit from all, we are going to have to figure out what exactly would be best for you.  
  
Inuko: ::nods::  
  
Lee: Actually Sango could have a couple things to show you herself, and....  
  
InuYasha: Did I hear that you and Sango are gonna train MY son how to fight?  
  
Lee: You heard correctly.  
  
InuYasha: Sorry ladies, but I think I can handle this one. Ive said it before and I'll say it again-  
  
Lee: I know where this is going, InuYasha, but Kagome and I take a stand on this. You are indeed powerful but  
  
Inuko needs to learn how to properly apply that power, to give him even more of an edge. And until you reach your true potential  
  
again, we need the help we can get.  
  
InuYasha: ::leans against the wall::  
  
Lee: Perhaps you can...help.  
  
InuYasha: I dont need your pity.  
  
Lee: Very well...  
  
InuYasha: But I will watch over and make sure you are doing it right...  
  
Lee: Oh..I see.. Well come on Inuko, ::walks outside with him::  
  
Sesshomaru: ::now with his shirt back on:: I see I am no longer needed here. The rest of the research I found can be faxed...::walks out of the house and over to the side where he can see Lee, InuYasha and Inuko. He shakes his head, and goes back to his car::  
  
Lee: There is just one thing I want to ask you, InuYasha  
  
InuYasha: Whats that?  
  
Lee: Aren't you going to stop the bidding on your sword, first?  
  
InuYasha: Crap...::runs back in, leaving Lee with her trademark half smile::  
  
InuYasha: ::goes inside and looks at the screen:: Now lets see...::hits a whole bunch of buttons:: Just..stop it...yeah! Great ::sees the computer now with a blue error screen:: Blue Screen of Death! That should stop it! ::walks back outside. When he goes back out there Lee is already reviewing a few simple stances with Inuko::  
  
Inuko: ::follows but looks a little impatient::  
  
Lee: It will pay off in the long run...  
  
Inuko: Feh..  
  
Lee: ::raises a brow::  
  
InuYasha: ::looks off:: Don't look at me.  
  
--------------------------  
  
::Back at his office, Sesshomaru is not pleased to find his office has been searched again:: Petty demons...::he mutters under his breath as he analyzes what has been taken, then takes a stroll through the building::  
  
Rin: ::sees him in the hallway:: Did you need anything?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes. Who was in my office last.  
  
Rin: It was locked. The only people on that floor were the few from accounting.  
  
Sesshomaru: Thank you Rin ::makes his way to accounting and stops just short of an office where some people are talking::  
  
Man 1: I couldn't find anything...dont you get it! He keeps nothing of importance there  
  
Man 2: Well watch your step, you know what happened to the other guy who got caught.  
  
Man 1: So what, he was fired.  
  
Man 2: You don't know Mr. Sho very well, do you? Either way, we could recieve everything we could dream for if we play our cards right. Monetarily and then some. But he's going to be back to the office soon, so keep a low profile.  
  
Sesshomaru: ::instead of busting in on them, shakes his head and goes back to his office. He then begins the tedious task of cleaning it::  
  
Sesshomaru: As soon as a little power leaks, demons are drawn to it. This is no different than the Shikon Jewel, and yet most have not even seen it. It is best that I acquire it soon, before my idiot brother lets it slip into undesired hands ::gives a half smile:: The advantages of having demons in my corporation is worthwhile, but still, the disadvantages arise. Wars have started and finished right beneath these humans eyes. Hopefully, the war with the Hinun Mingan will not be the first to be seen  
  
Sesshomaru: ::goes back to a frown:: Then again, now that InuYasha is involved, its bound to. Until then, I must keep an eye on those few ::walks off::  
  
Man 1: Either way, forget about the stupid charm for now. We have bigger things on our plate. ::stares out the window:: The humans won't see it coming.  
  
Man 2: You better know what you are doing.  
  
Man 1: I do. The money is being transferred to my account as we speak. The funds needed to host this competition will bring in humans and demons alike to fight to their deaths.  
  
Man 2: And then what?  
  
Man 1: If all goes well, it will play out just as it did in Japan in days of old. The best of the warriors, each one, will mold into one form, which will be completely under our control. With that, we no longer have to hide under these petty human lifestyles. We can take what rightfully belongs to us, and again, demons will rule the lands.  
  
Man 2: You are a fool...Mr. Sho would not approve.  
  
Man 1: He will not care as long as we suceed. The Hinun Mingan would help greatly in this, but it is not necessary. Now, will you do me a favor?  
  
Man 2: What?  
  
Man 1: Go get me a cup of coffee.  
  
Man 2: ::grumbles::  
  
-----------------------  
  
Miroku: ::is finishing up at work, and is looking over some pictures that cannot be seen:: Very good work today.  
  
Sango: ::knocks on the other side of the door:: Miroku...Miroku are you in there? Miroku!  
  
Miroku: ::grabs all the pictures and goes into the closet:: Not yet..You can't know just yet..  
  
Sango: ::fiddles with the lock:: Maybe this is the wrong address..::leaves::  
  
Miroku: ::sighs and comes back out:: Just a little bit more time Sango, my dear, and you will see ::opens the door after a few minutes to check if the coast is clear, then turns on the news:: At least there havent been any reported deaths...  
  
News Anchor: Funded by an unknown company, the Evolution Royale, is a preliminary martial arts tournament that will be held at this address in Chesapeake. There will be cash prizes, and an invitation to the final tournament to determine a grand prize winner. There is no prerequisite for joining, so anyone willing to take a shot at it is invited to call this number.  
  
Miroku: ::smiles:: Lee has been wanting to train Inuko...perhaps this is the perfect opportunity.  
  
----  
  
::Later that day, Inuko is the only one left in the backyard, still training. InuYasha has taken to wandering the house, when he notices Kita is back on the computer, on eBay. He sees his Tetsusaiga on the screen::  
  
InuYasha: What?? I thought I got rid of that!  
  
Kita: Nope. But thanks for everything Inuyasha, someone finally bought it.  
  
InuYasha: ::looks pale:: What...  
  
Kita: ::points to the eBay ID: sacrdarrw03::  
  
InuYasha: Who the hell is that?  
  
Kita: Who knows, but at least we both get some money..::hops off and walks away::  
  
InuYasha: ::quietly:: My sword..  
  
::a bit later, Kagome walks by InuYasha, still staring at the screen :: InuYasha..Oh InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: What..  
  
Kagome: ::hands him his sword::  
  
InuYasha: You haven't sold it yet!!  
  
Kagome: It was sold.  
  
InuYasha: Huh.  
  
Kagome: My bid got through ::cheesy smile::  
  
InuYasha: ..  
  
Kagome: ::knocks him on the head:: Im scrdarrw03. Im on eBay all the time. It serves you right InuYasha for being such a jerk before.  
  
InuYasha: What are you talking about?  
  
Kagome: Earlier when you brushed me off about helping with the chores.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Kagome: InuYasha can you help me with the laundry.  
  
InuYasha: No ::flips channel::  
  
Kagome: InuYasha..  
  
InuYasha: Im busy.  
  
Kagome: Grr..You've turned into a bum! One of these days I'll say something to get you off your feet!  
  
InuYasha: Yeah Yeah ::flips channel::  
  
[End flashback]  
  
InuYasha: Oh...forgot about that one. ::sweatdrops::  
  
Kagome: Next time I'll really make you sweat it out. Or I just might sell it to the highest bidder ::walks off::  
  
InuYasha: ::looks at eBAY:: Stupid site of evil. ::looks around and gets on the computer:: Now how do I get this thing to sell Kagome's precious lawn furniture..  
  
---------------- 


	17. Ramen and Meatballs

Ramen and Meatballs:  
  
::Kagome sick, and is watching Jojo's circus:: I cant believe there is nothing else on TV. Im reduced to sitting on the couch ::sneeze:: watching a clown and her pet lion tackle kindergarten trials....::sneeze:: Lovely..  
  
InuYasha: ::walks out and sits beside her:: How ya feeling?  
  
Kagome: Not..good ::sniffs up::  
  
InuYasha: ::has a half-grossed out look on his face:: You'll get better soon..::goes to kiss her neck::  
  
Kagome: ::sneeze:: Sit. ::sneeze::  
  
InuYasha: ::falls:: The older you get the more..  
  
Kagome: ::stares at InuYasha::  
  
InuYasha: ...forget it ::pulls himself back up:: What are you watching?  
  
Kagome: Nothing you would be interested in.  
  
InuYasha: ::stares at the screen for about 5 seconds, then gets up and leaves:: Nope.  
  
Kagome: ::sighs:-  
::Kotaku is sitting in front of the laptop, tapping away, Shippou comes to watch::  
  
Kotaku: Darnit!!!  
  
Shippou: What is it?  
  
Kotaku: Im trying to do something Shippou!  
  
Shippou: What? ::peers::  
  
Kotaku: Im trying to free Hockey Chicken.  
  
Shippou: What the hell?  
  
Kotaku: Free Hockey Chicken! Anime is teh s.uck! Yeah! ::taps::  
  
Shippou: Dont you wanna go outside and play?  
  
Kotaku: Free Hockey Chicken!!  
  
Shippou: This family has a serious problem with media influence.  
  
::Inuko, Lee, and Miroku are standing in an office::  
  
Inuko: ::is signing a few papers::  
  
Lee: ::watches him carefully::  
  
Miroku: I think this tournament will be a good way to gain experience for you, Inuko.  
  
Inuko: I guess so, but everything kinda died down. There havent been any more strange sightings for a while,  
and those demon attacks seem to have stopped.  
  
Miroku: The fact that they happened in teh first place was simply a warning of what is to come. When we faced Naraku back in my time, just because we did not see him every day did not mean he wasnt there.  
  
Lee: This tournament is a little weird. Sesshomaru's company is hosting it though, so I know its on the up and up. ::shuts her eyes:: But Sesshomaru hasn't always been on InuYasha's side, I wonder if there is a possibility that... ::shakes her head:: No, now Im just overthinking things  
  
Inuko: How many more papers do I have to sign?  
  
Miroku: Just those. The other ones your mother has to take care of, I'll just take these to her.  
  
Lee: Yeah, for now we will worry about any possible threats. ::stretches:: I need a vacation.  
  
Miroku: You do, you work pretty hard around the house and at work.  
  
Lee: Speaking of work, what is it that you do Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Oh, nothing special. Im in advertising. ::grabs his keys:: You guys ready to go?  
  
Inuko: Yep.  
  
Lee: ::opens the door for them and they all walk out::  
  
Natsuko: ::had been sitting in the back the whole time. She lowers her magazine and smiles at the receptionist, getting up and walking over to the desk:: Id like to sign up for the tournament please.  
Kita: So what should we do with him next Loranda?  
  
::Loranda, a light skinned girl with reddish hair smirks:: We could always give him a perm. I have the chemicals in my bag!  
  
::Seviya, a girl with blonde hair (not natural blonde lol) and a medium complexion:: : No no, Lorrie...I think we should give him a mullet!  
  
Kita: ::laughs:: A mullet!! Thats rich.  
  
Loranda: So what are we going to do with him?  
  
Inuko: ::is tied to a chair, struggling to break free. He looks in a panic::  
  
Kita: Im not sure...but we have to take advatage of this situation...  
  
Seviya: Yeah. How often can you wait for someone to fall asleep in a chair with glue on the sheet and then tie em up?  
  
Kita: Hehehe ::puts the scissors to his hair::  
  
Inuko: ::manuevers the gag off his face:: DAD! GET ME OUT OF HERE!! I WILL HURT THEM!!  
  
Kita: Then tear out of here and do it..  
  
Inuko: I aint messing up these jeans, i JUST BOUGHT THESE JEANS  
  
Seviya: Then you are at our mercy...muahahaha..  
  
Inuko: DAD!  
  
InuYasha: What...what...::comes upstairs and sees what is going on:: WTF..  
  
Inuko: Get these little creeps off me!  
  
InuYasha: Be a man and do it yourself.  
  
Inuko: I can't! They glued my clothes to the chair. If I bust out they'll rip off.  
  
InuYasha: Well damn, Inuko, what do you want me to do?  
  
Inuko: ::glare::  
  
InuYasha: Alright already!! Okay, Kita, what will it take for you to release him?  
  
Kita: How much you got on you?  
  
InuYasha: Nothing you are going to get..  
  
Inuko: Dad..  
  
InuYasha: You want me to leave you here?  
  
Inuko: ::mutters::  
  
::Sokanon is writing on several pieces of paper at home. She occasionally stops to take a big bite of a sandwich, and then gets right to work::  
  
Alawa: Sokanon, I need to speak with you.  
  
Sokanon: Not now, mom.  
  
Alawa: Please...::sits down and rubs her back:: I know a lot of things have been on your mind lately.  
  
Sokanon: Of course they have been. Everything about that stupid family legend.  
  
Alawa: I always hoped it would never come to you, but it looks like it is out of my hands. There are those who need your help to find the Hinun Mingan and finally destroy it. Think of the children you'll have, Sokanon.  
  
Sokanon: Me? Have kids? Please.  
  
Alawa: ::smiles:: I said the same thing at your age. You'll be surprised how faulty birth control is..  
  
Sokanon: ::raises a brow::  
  
Alawa: Anyway...Mr. Sho is doing this for your own safety.  
  
Sokanon: How do you know he isnt one of the bad guys anyway? What if he is some evil monster person just trying to use me?  
  
Alawa: I can't say for sure, but your grandmother trusts him. And she has been wrong about very few things in her lifetime.  
  
Sokanon: Hope this isn't one of them.  
  
Alawa: If you have faith in your family and yourself, Sokanon, then things will work out. ::looks at what she is writing:: Starting on those invitations already.  
  
Sokanon: Yes. Im going to try to ignore all this legend stuff and concentrate on being normal for once.  
  
Alawa: Number one, Sokanon, you were never normal. Number 2, go ahead and try ::laughs::  
  
Sokanon: I hope someone told you you were weird.  
  
Alawa: You do every day. Go ahead and finish your invitations. ::grabs Sokanon's sandwich and walks out::  
  
Sokanon: hey..HEY!Kagome: :: Its now dusk. She walks into the kitchen after work and looks at InuYasha over the stove, still having a bump on his head from his earlier ordeal:  
Wow, he looks like he is concentrating hard on that  
  
Miroku: ::goes in to get a glass of water, and starts staring at InuYasha too::  
  
Kagome: ::tries to look but InuYasha shoos her away::  
  
InuYasha: ::looks back to his food:: Almost ready, its almost ready ::he says in a soft voice::  
  
Kagome: What are you doing?  
  
InuYasha: What does it look like?  
  
Kagome: Can I see what it is?  
  
InuYasha: Not until Im done.  
  
Kagome: Aww, comeon InuYasha. Please??  
  
InuYasha: Nope.  
  
Kagome: ::rolls her eyes:: Fine...::tries to take a sneak peak::  
  
InuYasha: ::keeps her away with one hand, then goes back::  
  
Kagome: ::mumbles::  
  
InuYasha ::turns to Kagome:: :So you guys say I cant cook! say all I can do is make Ramen. Well this time I added meatballs TO THE RAMEN so ::adds them in an overly theatrical manner:: BAM!!!  
  
Kagome: Bam?  
  
InuYasha: Hell yeah..BAM  
  
Miroku: Hm....::gets a weird look on his face:: This reminds me of the time where I and Sango...  
  
Kagome: ::covers his mouth:: Lecher..  
  
Miroku:...What?  
  
InuYasha: If you excuse me, Rachael Ray is on...::waves them away as he walks off::  
  
Kagome: You know, one day I said things couldn't get any weirder.  
  
Miroku: You lied.  
  
Kagome: Yep.  
  
Miroku: So, is $40 dollars a day on? ::yawns::  
  
Kagome: You know InuYasha, things might go easier if you made yourself more productive  
  
Kita: What they mean is, stop being dead weight..  
  
InuYasha: Ha ha very funny…  
  
Kagome: How come you can't keep a job for more than a week Inuyasha!! Even the most simple things you…  
  
Kita: Screw up. ::comes back from upstairs, still with a big smile on her face::  
  
Sango: Kita shush..  
  
Kita: Feh..  
  
InuYasha: Well why don't you let me do something I want to do then!  
  
Kagome: Im afraid demon slaying isn't a high-paying profession InuYasha..  
  
Kita: Remember when he tried to work at Wal-Mart..  
  
Kagome: Don't even remind me…  
  
Kita: They wont be saying "put on a happy face" any longer thanks to him..  
  
InuYasha: Do you ever shut up, runt?  
  
Kita: ::sneers::  
  
InuYasha: I hate kids…  
  
Kagome: You HAVE a kid..  
  
InuYasha: A man can only tolerate so much, Kagome..  
  
Sango: There was also that time when we tried to get him to be a dog-walker  
  
InuYasha: I find that degrading…  
  
Kagome: Its still a JOB InuYasha.. I mean, all you had to do was teach the dogs to s-  
  
InuYasha: ::puts his hand over Kagome's mouth:: Don't you even… Kita: ::takes out her tape recorder and InuYasha snatches it with his other hand::  
  
Inuyasha: ::holding the tape recorder:: Not this time runt..  
  
Kita: Feh..  
  
Inuyasha: Why don't I just work with one of you guys…Sango?  
  
Sango: I don't think that's possible.  
  
Inuyasha: Why the hell not?  
  
Sango: I work in a Church…you are a demon.. demons are evil…::looks up innocently::  
  
InuYasha: ::rolls his eyes:: well duh.  
  
Sango: ::shakes her head and slumps down in his chair:: Maybe you should work for Kagome  
  
Kagome: Forget it! Its hard enough for me to keep my job as it is..  
  
Inuyasha: Well I feel the love in this room…  
  
Kita: Well why doesn't Inuyasha work at the music store? He can at least do that right?  
  
Kagome: Might as well we tried everything else..  
  
Kita: Maybe listening the music will calm him down..  
  
InuYasha: Im leaving ::walks out::  
  
Kita: Wait Uncle Bow Wow..  
  
InuYasha: stop calling me that!  
  
Kita: You gonna take the job!  
  
InuYasha: No!  
  
Kita: What about my free music?  
  
InuYasha: ::grabs Kita by her shirt and hangs her on the door::  
  
Kita: Grr…  
  
InuYasha: That'll teach you your place runt…  
  
Kita: ::takes the tape recorder out of her OTHER pocket:: Really? ::plays it:  
SIT  
  
InuYasha: AHH! ::his his head:: Why you little..  
  
Kita: ::opens the recorder up and flips the tape over:: Look it has a flip side ::plays it:  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…  
  
InuYasha:…..::lots of crashes::  
  
InuYasha: ::Cries out:: KITA!!!!!!!  
  
::From the other room, Sango and Kagome shake their head::  
  
Sango: They are at it again, aren't they?  
  
Kagome: Does Shippou state the obvious?  
  
Sango: I guess that's a yes.  
  
---- 


	18. Shippou's Debut

Chapter 17- Shippou's Debut  
  
Inuko: ::is staring through a window at Shippou. The young fox is standing out on the steps, in front of the house. He has his arm around a girl. They are talking about something...what about he could not tell. A light rain begins to fall, and in one swift movement, he pulls her closer. Then he kissed her, first rather gently...then..more involved::  
  
Inuko: How does he do it? Is it the tail? It's got to be the damn tail..  
  
InuYasha: ::peers over Inuko's shoulder:: Its the tail.  
  
Inuko: I don't get it. You told me stories of a little punk who wasn't taller than a bicycle tire who hung on people's shoulders. Could he have changed that much?  
  
InuYasha: You watched him grow just as much as anyone else. Ever since his hair grew long enough to put in a braid he think's he's a regular ladies man.  
  
Inuko: He shops more than me, does that signal something about him?  
  
InuYasha: Well the girls don't get it. He plays with the little kids and always does his chores.  
  
Inuko: Feh..  
  
InuYasha and Inuko: Prep.  
  
Shippou: ::later comes in and plops down in front of the TV::  
  
Inuko: ::slides behind him:: So how'd you do it?  
  
Shippou: Do what?  
  
Inuko: You know what Im talking about.  
  
Shippou: Havent you guys gossiped about me enough? Of course its the tail.  
  
Inuko: Keep showing it off and you will end up in a circus not a double date.  
  
Shippou: ::mumbles:: Its not the tail okay? That stays beneath my trenchcoat...its not my fault girls like me. Im innocent, sweet, honest..you know,  
things you haven't heard of.  
  
Inuko: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Shippou: You are just like your father.  
  
Inuko: Am not.  
  
Shippou: Are too.  
  
Inuko: Am not.  
  
Shippou: Are too.  
  
Inuko: Am not...I am not like him. InuYasha's annoying.  
  
Shippou: Well think of it this way. If InuYasha was here, he'd call his dad by his first name too.  
  
Inuko: You are having fun with this, arent ya fox boy?  
  
Shippou: Yeah im a fox boy. Why do people say that like its an insult. It makes me incredibly handsome.  
  
Inuko: You used to be so nice...What made you conceded? ::crosses his arms::  
  
Shippou: ::kinda sadly:: People talking about me behind my back... You know when you were born I was so happy. I had thoughts of us being best friends and everything. Somehow things went wrong.  
  
Inuko: ::is quiet:: I ..well, we can still hang out sometime if you want.  
  
Shippou: Cool.  
  
Inuko: Now why is it so easy for you to talk to all those girls?  
  
Shippou: Its like this. I just talk to them like I'd talk to you. Don't think "this is some girl Im trying to impress" rather, "This is some person Im talking to, and maybe we will find something in common".  
  
Inuko: You sound like a self help tape.  
  
Shippou: It works, what can I say? You have female friends, you just have to talk to girls your interested in the same way.  
  
Inuko: I can handle myself. Im not some geek who can't do it, I was just wondering how you did it so easily.  
  
Shippou: ::smirks and goes to get a soda::  
  
Inuko: Hey..tomorrow after school we can do stuff, okay?  
  
Shippou: I hear ya.  
InuYasha: ::is standing at the car lot, annoyed:: I really don't need these large metal deathtraps to get around. I find the whole thing ridiculous.  
  
Kagome: No.  
  
InuYasha: No what?  
  
Kagome: No SUV.  
  
InuYasha: For the last time, I don't want the SUV.  
  
Kagome: Thats all you have been doing, staring at it.  
  
InuYasha: Well it can do a lot of stuff, Im just curious. Doesn't mean I want it, or need it. I mean, since we moved here, I have never seen so many fat people in my life.  
  
Kagome: InuYasha..  
  
InuYasha: ::holds up his hands:: Not here okay.  
  
Kagome: We can't buy today anyway, but it doesn't hurt to do some research. We can't depend on Lee, Shane, and Miroku's rental to help us out forever.  
  
InuYasha: Remind me again why Miroku and Sango are with us?  
  
Kagome: They need to be there just as much as we do. Eventually everyone will spread out, but this is the best idea for now.  
  
InuYasha: You talk as if you know about personal space. I haven't had any since the stupid hurricane knocked my tree down.  
  
Kagome: ::rolls her eyes::  
  
InuYasha: ::rolls his::  
  
Kagome: Well there is no use standing around here much longer, last thing we need is an angry salesperson because we aren't buying anything. Come on InuYasha..  
  
InuYasha: ::puts his arm around Kagome:: Finally, thought we'd be here forever ::slowly turns his head back::  
  
Kagome: No SUV.  
  
InuYasha: Cut that out.  
  
Kagome: We can walk to the mall from here, and Miroku is going to pick us up later. I know of some things I need, is there anything you need?  
  
InuYasha: Nope.  
  
Kagome: You say that, and then complain that you don't have it an hour later.  
  
InuYasha: Well I suck at shopping.  
  
Kagome: That you do, but try to think.  
  
InuYasha: ::sticks his hand in his pockets:: Rice Crispie Treats.  
  
Kagome: ::blinks:: You want those?  
  
InuYasha: The premade stuff, so I don't get my hands stuck together with marshmellows the last time..  
  
Flashback  
  
::InuYasha is attempting to make rice crispie treats with a young Inuko. Inuko, being a silly little kid, pushes InuYasha's hands into the messy goo before he could stir it properly. Inuko laughs at him, and a frustrated InuYasha, STILL has to make the treats and somehow get his hands free from the edible glue::  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome: I thought that was cute..  
  
InuYasha: ::sighs, and actually smiles:: Me too, ::he lets his hand rest on Kagome's hip:: You know you really changed my life. Just when I think Ive seen it all you show me something new.  
  
Kagome: ::eyes soften:: InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: All I wanna say is...well...thanks. For everything...  
  
::the scene goes to their shadow showing against a building they are walking past. From the shadow you can tell they are kissing:::Later that day, Shippou is at the mall. He is sitting down when the same girl from before finds him and sits beside him::  
  
Shippou: Hey..  
  
Girl: Hi...I..i..need to tell you something.  
  
Shippou: What is it Elise?  
  
Elise: ::frowns and looks away:: I wanted to tell you before...but I was having such a good time forgetting about everything.  
  
Shippou: Why what's wrong?  
  
Elise: Im pregnant.  
  
Shippou: ::pauses::  
  
Elise: My ex-boyfriend Demal is the father. I hated that relationship, the only reason I was with him was because I was lonely and he cheated on me from the very beginning. Somehow one of my friends blabbed to him, and now he's after me.  
He thinks I'm his propety and he wants to get me back.  
  
Shippou: ::clenches his fist:: I won't let him hurt you, Elise.  
  
Elise: I couldn't stand it. I thought if I was with another guy I could use him as protection against Demal, but that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Im sorry Shippou.  
  
Shippou: Its okay ::puts his arm around her:: Demal...I think I've heard that name before.  
  
Elise: If it was connected to anything illegal, its probably him.  
  
Shippou: Well I -  
  
Elise: There he is..  
  
Demal: ::a fairly big guy, surrounded by a few others, approaches:: Hey Elise.  
  
Elise: ::is silent, looks at the table::  
  
Demal: Its getting a little late. Maybe I should take you home?  
  
Elise: ::still no reply::  
  
Shippou: ::stands:: The lady is not interested in you. Its time you leave her alone.  
  
Demal: I get it, Elise. You're getting little boys to protect you. It didn't work the last time, and it isn't going to this time.  
  
Shippou: I'd rather not hurt you in a public place.  
  
Demal: You..::laughs, and so does his buddies::  
  
Shippou: You are nothing but a stereotypical bully. Leave before I embarrass you..  
  
Demal: ::shoves Shippou out of the chair::  
  
Elise: Demal stop it..  
  
Shippou: This is stupid...::gets up and stares Demal in the eye.His eyes turn red and his skin darkens. His face twists up and veins bulge as he opens his mouth and sharp fangs dripping with blood appear::  
  
Demal: ::looks at Shippou in horror and backs off::  
  
Shippou: ::in a very scary, horror movie voice:: You don't want to mess with meee...::hiss::  
  
Demal: You..you are some sorta freak...::he backs off, and some of his boys run away::  
  
Shippou: ::turns back to Elise, looking normal now:: Cool huh?  
  
Elise: ::looks a little scared herself:: Ho..how did you do that?  
  
Shippou: Oh, Im a master of tricks. In fact, that..is what I have been studying since I was little. Illusions.  
  
Elise: You...are really good.  
  
Shippou: ::giggles::  
  
Elise: Well ::dusts herself off and takes a deep breath:: What am I going to do? Im afraid to go to my dad, he'll kick me out.  
  
Shippou: What about your grandmother that you keep talking about, the one you are always saying makes those great things. You can go to her, can't you?  
  
Elise: Maybe...but that would mean I'd have to move. From my friends, my job..  
  
Shippou: Its just an option. I really don't want you to leave, Elise, but if its best for you, you should do it.  
  
Elise: I love you Shippou ::kisses him:: I'll figure things out, when I do, I'll call you..  
  
Shippou: ::with tears in his eyes:: Yeah...good luck ::he whispers as she is out of sight::  
  
::A short while later Elise stops at Janaf Shopping Center to pick up something for her grandmother::  
  
Elise: Now, I bet if I head to..::sees her ex out of the corner of her eye:: No.. ::she quickly exits the store but sees a few of his friends around her car. She quickly pulls out her cell phone::  
  
Elise: Shippou..  
  
Shippou: ::answers, is still hanging at the mall:: Yeah..  
  
Elise: It looks like they are still following me...  
  
Shippou: I knew I shouldve took you home.  
  
Elise: Well they won't give up. Im at the edge of the shopping center nearby, and they are surrounding my car. Please help me..  
  
Shippou: Right, I know where you are...I'll be over there as soon as possible.  
  
Elise: I need to get around people..they won't grab me in front of a crowd...::looks around in a panic::  
  
Shippou: ::clenches his teeth:: I knew I shouldve gotten a car..  
  
Elise: ::is hanging around nervously around a few people in a corner store. She can still see them waiting for her::  
  
Shippou: ::finds one of his friends and they drive over to Janaf::  
  
Shippou: I see her car ::points it out::  
  
Jacob: ::peers out behind Shippou's shoulder:: Yeah that belongs to Elise..but where is she..  
  
Shippou: ::gets out and sniffs the air:: She's nearby  
  
Jacob: ::raises a brow:: Right..do you need backup for these goons.  
  
Shippou: I can handle it.  
  
Jacob: Well I'll be here watching just in case.  
  
Shippou: Thanks man...::runs off in the direction of Elise's scent. He runs right past the goons, which seem a little nervous to approach him anyway. After searching some finds Elise and pulls her into his arms::  
  
Elise: ::whispers:: What do I do?  
  
Shippou: Nothing. I'll take care of it.  
  
Demal: ::trying to keep his nerve goes over to them:: I heard what you said. So you are some sort of magician are you? It isnt going to work this time. ::moves his hand showing that he has a gun but is not pullint it into full view::  
  
Shippou: ::narrows his eyes:: Take this outside..::keeps his arm around Elise and goes in front:: I have to be careful about this. I dont need people thinking im Superman, and I don't want to crush this guy into the ground. I have to handle this just right  
  
Demal: Why don't you stop meddling in other people's business?  
  
Shippou: If you're so tough, why are you afraid to pull your gun?  
  
Demal: Afraid ::goes to pull it out but before he can even bring it any further, Shippou moves from where he was to right into Demal's face::  
  
Shippou: What was that?  
  
Demal: ::presses the barrel of the gun against Shippou's side::  
  
Shippou: Perfect ::moves his hand quickly:: Foxfire ::a energy blast comes out just small enough to melt the gun. The he whispers into his ear:: Cheap weapons don't last long. Go.  
  
Demal: ::tries not to freak out:: Another magician's trick.  
  
Shippou: Maybe, but do you wanna take the chance? ::Demal goes to swing at him but Shippou blocks it and twists his arm around::  
  
Demal: ::looks to his friends:: What are you guys staring at?  
  
::The guys start running quickly, but Shippou takes Demal and shoves him into a few of them, and grabs Elise::  
  
Shippou: I need the quickest way to Grandma's. Now.  
  
Elise: Well I..  
  
Jacob: ::pulls up and opens the door:: Im ready, hop in!  
  
Shippou: ::helps Elise in the backseat and gets in the front:: Move.  
  
Jacob: ::gets out of their quickly::  
  
::They are later seen at a bus station.::  
  
Shippou: So you called your folks about this?  
  
Elise: Yeah. They think its best that I go too...so Im not running away or anything.  
  
Jacob: We used to hang out when we were kids, right Elise?  
  
Elise: ::nods:: Yep..we did. I'll miss you Jake.  
  
Jacob: ::hugs her::  
  
Shippou: ::blushes:: Er..well.  
  
Elise: You are a hero, you know that. I hear the way the people in the house talk about you, like you are nothing. Well I dont know how you were in the past, but its obvious thats all over now.  
  
Shippou: ::nervous laugh:: Yeah..Im a real man..::more nervous laughing::  
  
Elise: ::smiles::  
  
Jacob: ::elbows Shippou:: smooth.  
  
Elise: well..Im gonna jet. Its a long way ..and this is my only chance to leave today so I better take it. Thank you, you guys.  
  
Shippou: By-  
  
Elise: ::cuts Shippou off and kisses him hard on the lips::  
  
Shippou: ::blushes worse::  
  
Elise: Bye..Maybe I'll see you around sometime  
  
Shippou: ::barely whispers:: bye..  
  
::Miroku prepares to go into work early, but finds his tire is flat:: Well this isnt good?  
  
Shippou: You need any help? Im taking a couple mechanics classes, I could probably handle it.  
  
Miroku: Well alright. I guess its just a flat, though Im a bit nervous when it comes to rentals.  
  
Shippou: ::gets the spare and goes about changing the tire:: So tell me, where do you work?  
  
Miroku: In advertising.  
  
Shippou: What type of advertising?  
  
Miroku: Oh, several products, ::sits down for a moment and watches him::  
  
Shippou: Then why the big secret then? You are being way too sneaky around Sango and she thinks...  
  
Miroku: ::sighs:: I know what she thinks, and I can honestly say I have not touched another. But, if you think you can keep a secret..  
  
Shippou: ::pops up, just like a little child hearing those words:: What?  
  
Miroku: Well Im going to get Sango a very special gift. Its expensive in this time period but unheard of where we came from. I just think, it will...  
  
Shippou: What type of gift is it?  
  
Miroku: Its a watch from Italy. The gems on it match Sango's birthstones, and their is diamonds around those.  
  
Shippou: Wow..you needed to get a new job for that.  
  
Miroku: Yes, its the only one of its kind. By a famous watchmaker that is now retired..::stares off into the distance::  
  
Shippou: Thats wonderful Miroku. You need to tell Sango.  
  
Miroku: Not until I get it. She will just have to trust me.  
  
Shippou: I think she does...kinda. Well she did before Kita..I mean...  
  
Miroku: ::cuts him off:: So you won't say anything? ::looks a little nervous asking that::  
  
Shippou: Im not a child anymore. Okay, so I still like art and pigging out on what Kagome buys, but Im not a child. I can handle it.  
  
Miroku: ::nods::  
  
Shippou: Im a man now, and Im going to get a job soon, and try to help out this family.  
  
Miroku: Kagome's very proud of you...we all are.  
  
Shippou: Yeah. Eventually I want a car too..  
  
Miroku: Now you are beginning to sound like Inuko..  
  
Shippou: Maybe a little.  
  
Miroku: I can't help but wonder what my son will be like at your age. Hopefully as mature as you are.  
  
Shippou: ::goofy smile::  
  
Miroku: Of course I say that lightly.  
  
Shippou: Well we all have to live a little. ::finishes the tire:: Behave Miroku ::goes inside::  
  
Miroku: ::gets into his car::  
  
Shippou: Poor Sango. I just hope she can hold her faith in Miroku long enough to get this together..  
  
Kita: ::walks by and looks at Shippou::  
  
Shippou: ::looks back::  
  
Kita: What is it?  
  
Shippou: Nothing...  
  
Kita: ::sighs:: What now? 


	19. Tactics

Sango: Im sorry InuYasha, but you are dead wrong.

InuYasha: No freakin way!

Sango: Bush has totally neglected domestic policy. He is going to suck up all of our funds and put it into a war that everyone knows should not have happened.

InuYasha: Wow, Sango, thats rich. Lets wait for Saddam to just blow us up then. Most of the peope in this time are weak to begin with, at least we have a president who isnt afraid to kick some ass.

Sango: Saddam had no weapons of mass destruction.

InuYasha: Yeah but we had proof that he was trying to make them.

Sango: The reason for war was because of those weapons, he lied to the american people.

InuYasha: He didn't lie, first off. I mean, we would be better off electing Sesshomaru than that half-pint Kerry who can't make up his damn mind.

Sango: Bush's stubborness is going to get us all killed. Its because of him that the United States is hated so much.

InuYasha: Wake up call, Sango, everyone hated the US anyway. Bleeding Liberal.

Sango: Well he is also pro choice and is for the - what is that?

InuYasha: ::turns behind him and follows the strange sound. They find Inuko and Kita laughing their heads off at an animation on the screen. "This Land" which is joking

the heck out of both candidates::

Kita: This is the true state of American politics.

Sango: Maybe its not too late to go home to Japan.

InuYasha: I hope the well still works.

Kotaku: Yay politics.

Sango: Go to your room.

Kotaku: But there is a computer in there too...

Sango: ::walks away silently::

InuYasha: Hey..play that again Inuko.

Kagome: This is tiresome InuYasha ::walks in, pulls out her credit card:: What part of "Dont Max out my credit card on Ramen don't you get?!"

InuYasha: You said I could use it! Don't go taking stuff back!

Kagome: I said you could buy SOME Ramen. Most normal people understand it doesnt mean spend 300 dollars on crappy noddles!

InuYasha: ::looks faint:: Crappy!

Kagome: ::looms over InuYasha, evil shadowy glare::

InuYasha: Umm..Umm..

Kagome: What do you have to say for yourself?

InuYasha: ::looks toward the flickering TV, and with a nervous trembling to his voice:: Thank..you..

Kagome: ::rolls her eyes and walks off::

InuYasha: Wow, it does work...::hears something slam:: Stupid commercial. Im going to go eat some of my Ramen. ::he wanders into the kitchen, fixes some Ramen, and sits down:: Kagome and I just havent been hitting it off lately. We got real close back in my time, but these days she is always so distracted...I..I hope she still loves me.. 

Inuko: ::wanders in the kitchen and sits down:: You okay?

InuYasha: ::just rolls around the ramen with his chopsticks::

Inuko: Inu-..I mean..dad, are you okay?

InuYasha: Huh, oh...yeah?

Inuko: Whats up?

InuYasha: Your mother's been distracted lately. Something is on her mind,and she's always yelling at me for something..

Inuko: Well spending a couple hundred on Ramen is pretty stupid.

InuYasha: Do you want to sleep outside?

Inuko: ::smirks and leans back in his chair, crossin his feet:: Moms just get like that, especially in a busy household.

InuYasha: Well Im beginning to hate this time. Ive dealt with it for so long, and I still don't like it. People are too busy

with all this junk and they forget who each other are.

Inuko: Only if you let it do that to ya, dad. ::stands up as he hears a crash in the backyard:: Did you hear that?

InuYasha: Its probably your mother.

Inuko: I don't think so.. ::walks outside and sees a tree on fire:: Holy...

InuYasha: ::runs out there:: K..Kagome! Miroku! Sango! Someone get out here!!

Kagome: ::makes her way out:: InuYasha what happened?

InuYasha: I was going to ask you the same thing...

Kagome: I'll call the fire department..

Inuko: ::looks up at the sky:: Couldnt have been lightening...there isnt a cloud in the sky.

Sango: ::follows after Kagome shortly:: Miroku is at work...::sees the tree and stops cold:: Do you feel that?

Kagome: Someone is..here..

Sango: COME OUT! ::walks closer to the tree::

Natsumi: ::well hidden within the fiery tree, disappears::

InuYasha: Its one of BACK HERE YOU COWARD AND FIGHT!

Inuko: You heard him! Come back!!

InuYasha: Fight and flee...these guys are obviously afraid of us.

Inuko: Maybe you shouldnt call the fire department mom, you dont want them getting involved do you?

Kagome: Good point.

Sango: Im going to go get Kita..

Inuko: What possible help could that runt be?

Kagome: ::glares at her son::

Inuko: ::looks off::

Kita: ::is half asleep watching TRL when Sango nudges her::

Kita: Hm..

Sango: The same demons from before, they set our tree on fire..

Kita: What..why would they do that...

Sango: I don't know, but I also know you have strong spiritual powers like Miroku..

Kita: I'll see what I can do ::hops up and walks outside. The tree had stopped burning, and a message was written (in japanese) in the bark

of the trunk of the tree:: Wow...

Kagome: ::examines it:: It reads: "We have not forgotten...We bide our time"

InuYasha: They must be afraid of us!

Kita: ::runs her hands along the writing:: It has to do with the Hinun Mingan, Lee told us about a while ago. Its..its not ready yet. They have to

wait just like we do. I guess once its ready, they are going to get it..

InuYasha: And try to destroy us? I'd like to see them try.

Sango: Since we dont have this item Im trying to understand why exactly they would attack us.

InuYasha: How am I supposed to know? ::walks inside even more frustrated than before::

Inuko: ::follows him:: Well, you got the excitement you wanted...right?

InuYasha: Yay for me.

Kagome: The tree is still smoking..::she takes a step back and holds her nose:: What is that stench?

Kita: ::looks over and sees a few dead squirrels near the tree. A few birds fall from the sky as they fly above.

Inuko: Hold your breath. ::covers his face with his shirt::

Miroku: Poison ::covers his face:: Isn't this your specialty, Sango.

Sango: ::has her arm over her her nose:: I used poison smoke to draw demons out of villages. I don't know where I put my mask..

InuYasha: Figure something out.

Sango: Im trying.

Inuko: ::begins to cough::

Kagome: Everyone in the house and shut all the windows.

Kita: ::gets the door and everyone runs inside. Inuko and Miroku get to shutting the windows while Kagome sits down frustrated.::

Kagome: I have no idea why exactly these people want to make our lives miserable.

InuYasha: Because we exist. I thought you wouldve gotten that through your head with Naraku.

Kagome: Sit.

InuYasha: ::thud::

Kagome: Not now.

Miroku: Even Sesshomaru knows that this is nothing but psychological warfare. They are trying to make us feel helpless. We can't give in to fear at any time. We have to be strong.

InuYasha: You work on staying away from playboy, and then talk to us.

Kagome: S-.

InuYasha: ::squints::

Kagome: Oh forget it.

Inuko: The rains will come soon enough. I saw some clouds forming.

Sango: What if there is a wind? It might blow the poison to the rest of the community. People just got over the recent attacks, they don't need this terrorizing them as well.

InuYasha: Yeah, and because of this stupid society, if we do anything we will end up on front page news and not get a moment's piece.

Inuko: Mom, Dad, I have a question.

Kagome: What is it, Inuko?

Inuko: Can I go over to Jana's house? Just down the block.

InuYasha: Hmm. Let me think about it-NO.

Inuko: Why?

InuYasha: Because Im pissed off at the world. Deal with it.

----------

Natsuko: ::is sitting on a bus, looking at a fashion magazine:: The least they could do is allot me enough money for proper transportation. Rental cars are amazingly overpriced and buses suck. ::she took out the fan from her backpack and ran her fingers along it:: I don't see how we are going to suceed when so many people are getting in on the act. I still think we don't really need the stupid Hinun Mingan, and if I have to go stealing life energy again, Im going to scream. Its so BORING ::she shoves the fan back into her backpack::

Nori: ::slips up from a seat behind her and sits beside Natsuko:: 'Sup.

Natsuko: You going away I hope. Natsumi isn't here, go away.

Nori: You have valuable time before the Hinun Mingan becomes useful. The child, she has the ability to locate it, but also to awaken its true power. However, until that child comes of age you can easily gain power and rise above your sister. I may even help you..

Natsuko: Im sure your drool object Natsumi wouldn't approve.

Nori: I please who I have to please. ::goes back to his seat in the back, and Natsuko buries her face in the magazine again:: Loser.

-------

Lee: ::is at her office. Its rather quiet, and even she takes the time to pull out a magazine and look at it:: I never thought things would be going so slowly. ::she looks outside. There is a company picnic going on, but she closes the blinds on it and sits back down:: Maybe I should go out there and have fun...but I guess Ive never been as much of a "people person" as I could be.. 

::There is a knock on the door::

Lee: Its open.

Mr. Wright: Ms. Higurashi, I was told to deliver this to you ::hands her a letter and walks out, a smile creeping on to his face::

Lee: I..see. ::she opens the letter carefully and reads::...after hearing of Inuko Higurashi's entry into the competition Sho Electronics is holding, we wish to boost him up to a higher division within the competition. Having a relative of the owner of the company do well in the competiton will help both parties out, and it could do well for increased sales by both parties. With your consent, we will move him up to the adult divison to fight.

Lee: ::sets the letter down, and goes to check her email:: Several copies of the same request. Why do they want to boost Inuko up so much, Sesshomaru has never cared about using such tactics in his negotiations. ::narrows her eyes::

---------

::The sun is beginning to set and Sesshomaru, with a sleeve torn, is running through the streets. Nothing is in front of him or behind him, but he looks paniced. Rin finally shows up, trying to catch him:: Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!! SESSHOMARU!!! ::she screams, and finally grabs his jacket::

Sesshomaru: ::turns around and flings her from him, and runs to the side of his office building and falls on his knees:: No..eyes..can see...what I have seen...

::You can hear Rin in the background, still shouting his name::

-------

Sango: ::is later seen sitting with her son on her lap. They are watching TV, but Sango turns it off and turns her son to face her:: I want to talk to you.

Kotaku: About what?

Sango: My brother, your uncle...you see. Quite a while ago I was raised in a village of demon slayers. I know you have heard the story about how our enemy Naraku took advantage of us and controlled my younger brother, and let his life hang by a single thread, that thread being a sacred jewel shard. Every day I travelled, I was greatful for the fact that I had aquired new friends in the battle against the enemy, but his suffering lingered in my mind painfully. Being a warrior and protecting people with your strength is what I am about, but now I have you to worry about. I just...

Kotaku: What are you trying to say?

Sango: I just want to say that I love you, Kotaku. I'm worried for you. It may be a lot harder for us to attack our foes when large numbers of people could get easily involved. I will lay down my life for you if I have to, and if something ever happens to me, I want to you to remember what I said today.

Kotaku: ::looks down:: Nothing is going to happen.

Sango: No...probably not but unfortunately I cant state that for sure. You have so many people who care about you, Kotaku, and just as I defended my brother..

Kotaku: ::hugs Sango:: I'll protect you too, I promise.

Sango: I know you will ::shuts her eyes and brings him to her chest::

Kotaku: Now no more down talk. There is a movie I want to watch and you just turned the TV off...::hesitates when something catches his eye, and walks over to the window:: ...wow.

Sango: What is it?

Kotaku: You know..when you stare into the rain outside, it looks like the trees are on fire. The fire is reflected through each of the droplets. It looks unreal.

Sango: ::looks out the window too and concern crosses her face:: They just won't stop...

Kotaku: Looks like something that would happen in Lord of the Rings.

Sango: Except thats not a TV screen.

Kotaku: Its kinda cool

Sango: ::rolls eyes:: Go to your room.


	20. Delays and Surprises

Sesshomaru is sitting quietly in his office, staring at a book. It wasn't often that he read something not business related, but after his recent scare, he spoke even less than he normally did

Lee knocks on the door

Sesshomaru: Come in.

Lee walks in, but she is dressed causually. She is wearing a dark red sweater and faded red blue jeans

Lee: Why haven't you contacted me lately?

Sesshomaru: There have been some delays.

Lee: In what?

Sesshomaru: This little competition that is going to be held. I want to find out more information on it.

Lee: So it was like I thought crosses her arms and leans against the back wal There are a lot of things going on in your own company that you don't know about.

Sesshomaru: And as usual, Ms. Higurashi, you perfectly state the obvious.

Lee: I should also point out that its not good business.

Sesshomaru: It its important, however, that Inuko participate.

Lee: Him being selected out was a bit strange, considering no one outside of this office knows of any special "abilities'' he might have.

Sesshomaru: A couple employees of mine think I'm oblivious to their motives. I'll find out the specifics later, but for now, just make sure Inuko fights.

Lee: Demon activity I can correctly assume. What makes you think I should put my cousin in danger?

Sesshomaru: More people will be in danger if he doesn't.

Lee: Don't shit around, whats going on?

Sesshomaru: looks up from his book and gives her a blank stare

Lee: Im growing impatient with you. You are not exactly the most orthadox executive, and I'll find a way to point that out if you don't fill me in. We've got enough to worry about already.

Sesshomaru: Fine. They are trying to draw out fighters as a weapon against humanity.

Lee: Excuse me?

Sesshomaru: I have work to attend to. As I promised, when I figure out more of the Hinun Mingan I will alert you, Ms. Higurashi.

Lee: But...

Sesshomaru: You were just leaving, I know.

Lee: turns around Jackass leaves

Kagome: is outside, standing a distance away from a tree. On the tree is a target, and in her hand, a bow and arrow I just hope I didn't lose all my ability these past few years...she lets the arrow go and it hits the edge of her target Well, at least I hit it this time. she goes and yanks the arrow out, making a face at all the other arrows that totally missed the target and hit the tree. _I've been so preoccupied lately. I don't want to lose myself again. Just like InuYasha strives not to lose himself. _hears a vehicle come into the driveway, goes back inside and then out the front door

Kagome: InuYasha I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you.

InuYasha: parks the car, the one Miroku usually drives, and gets out. He is holding a wrapped cheeseburger in his hand and a soft drink in the other What?

Kagome: I was hoping you could run out again. Before the Christmas rush we can probably get some good deals on-

InuYasha: Eh? Kagome we've been through this goes up to her, shoving his keys in his pocket I don't like shopping.

Kagome: I know you don't, but try thinking of someone else for a change. If we start now we can get everyone good presents at lower prices. I'm just asking you to help me.

InuYasha: I guess.

Kagome: Any ideas for Inuko?

InuYasha: Yeah. Absolutely nothing.

Kagome: InuYasha!

InuYasha: That boy must think I'm Santa all year round because all I do is crack open a wallet for him.

Kagome: tries not to laugh at this and leads InuYasha inside Im about to go to work soon, but about Inuko, you do realize he is a teenager. All teenagers do this.

InuYasha: I wasn't like that when I was his age.

Kagome: Thats because you were poor as dirt and did not know what a Nintendo DS was. Thats why.

InuYasha: rolls his eyes Even if I did..

Kagome: You would be doing the same thing.

InuYasha: kisses Kagome's cheek Get outta here already, less you wanna be late.

Kagome: looks at her watch Ah! grabs her name badge off of the coffee table and pins it on herself Its a premeire day, I can't be late.

InuYasha: Selling movie tickets. You gotta get a better job.

Kagome: We'll talk about it when you get A job. puts on her jacket and runs out the door See ya.

InuYasha: Christmas shopping. Evil words. unwraps his cheeseburger and takes a bite out of it, then slumps on the sofa There has gotta be someone else I can sucker into doing this for me. _Its too early to be thinking about Christmas anyway. Kagome did have a point though, if I wait I'm going to hate it even more._

Shane: is at some girl's house, sitting at her kitchen table. While the girl plays with his hair, he calls Lee

Lee: in her car, answers Hello.

Shane: That tree thing has been bothering me. The illusion of fire, the burning of that message.

Lee: Scare tactics by an obvious amateur. We've been through thist time and time again.

Shane: Do you remember inside the bedroom, the message on the ceiling. Rin being attacked. Every move being made seems so pointless when you look at them by themselves.

Lee: They look pointless when you look at them as a group.

Shane: I don't think they were meant so much to scare us, more to distract us from what is really going on. My first theory is that while they keep us busy with these trivial attacks, they can look for the Hinun Mingan.

Lee: But they were the one who tipped us on to it in the first place.

Shane: They want us to get it.

Lee: What?

Shane: These stupid attacks are meant to put a sense of urgency in us to get the Hinun Mingan. They scare us into thinking its a race to the finish, we get it for them...

Lee: And they steal it?

Shane: Its my theory so far.

Lee: So what happens if we don't go after it?

Shane: They get it anyway and use it. Not much of a reason into scaring us, unless they have another reason for doing this.

Lee: Our course of action?

Shane: Let them have their way. Figure out everything we need to get it, and watch our backs once we do. It is about all we can do at this point.

Lee: Okay Shane, you have had your one intelligent moment for the year, but I've got a question. What is that weird slurping and giggling sound in the background?

Shane: hangs up

Lee: Why did I ask? hangs up too

A young couple is seen standing at the counter, ordering tickets for the newest movie along with a couple of gift passes, they walk by Kagome, she takes their tickets and points them in the right direction, then lets out a huge yawn

Kagome: 14 is just down there she said, pointing out the theater number to a family with a rather large amount of children. She tore off the ticket stubs and handed their half back to them, and shifted her weight on one foot to releive some of the pain _I can't wait until I can get out of here. I've only been here a short while but my feet are telling me otherwise. If only I didn't have so much to think about, maybe work would go faster_

A man with a long brown trenchcoat and a hat that hid his face walked up to Kagome and touched her hand

Kagome: May...I see your ticket please?

Man: Kagome. I want you to watch out for yourself. There are a lot of demons here that are up to no good, and mutt-face Im sure is just sitting on his butt watching television instead of protectin ya..

Kagome: _I know that voice.._

Man: lifts his hat up just enough so Kagome could see his eyes

Kagome: Koga?

Koga: Yep.

Kagome: But what about Aya-

Koga: gently squeezes Kagome's hand, slipping a piece of paper to it Things happen Kagome. Get online and message me using that screenname. I'll tell you what I know later.

Kagome: Alright, but you should get going. And do you have to wear that incredibly suspicious trenchcoat. We are not in a prime-time movie.

Koga: blinks

Kagome: I'll message you, just keep going.

Koga: Kagome, open your hand.

Kagome: opens it. Along with the piece of paper is his ticket

Kagome: Oh..right. rips it and gives him his half Theater 12 is to the right..

Koga: nods and walks by

Kagome: _Its like everyone is following us. InuYasha's not going to like this a bit. _shifts her weight back to her other foot

Natsuko: is standing in line at the grocery store, looking over her calendar _That kid's birthday, its almost here. Finally, we can stop idling about and actually get to something that matters. I'm so sick of them treating me like Im nothing. Everything I do is wrong, and all Natsumi and Nori tell me is to wait and be patient. Im left doing all the stupid stuff to them which I don't see the point in doing in the first place._

A heavy set woman with black hair tears out of line and starts pushing people aside. She screams and flails about, and some of the store's security try to subdue her

Natsuko: What the hell?

The woman finally passes out and an ambulance is called. During all of the commotion Natsuko gets out of line with her items without paying.

Natsuko: _As convenient as it was, someone else must be doing work that Im not alerted of. _digs into her bag and pulls out the orb she had used earlier _I don't care what the others say, all this waiting around is hurting Mistress. So I made a few mistakes in the past. A couple more shadow creatures just might do the trick _heads to the bus stop, only to be greeted by Nori

Nori: Hello.

Natsuko: Can you help me? By going away.

Nori: grabs the orb Mistress could use the help. But wait until the tournament.

Natsuko: I heard about that. Is it one of ours.

Nori: shakes his head We are not the only people with an agenda. The weaklings will not reach their goal, Im sure of it, but we can use this to our advantage. Use this to create some shadows to place in the tournament. After they are introduced there, keep using them, using the fighting grounds as the center of it.

Natsuko: Why?

Nori: Just to annoy the demons that are setting this up. I don't like them, not at all.

Natsuko: I want an explanation Nori. Why did I have to attack InuYasha that day if my objective was not to kill him. Why do I have to leave all these signs to them? If Im not planning to get rid of them, what's the point..

Nori: Question the Mistress' methods again and it could be your life. the bus comes and he gets on. Natsuko follows him, but Nori disappears and no one seems to notice but her

Natsuko: Show off. Screw my sister and think you are all that. Jerk.

On her break, Kagome sits at a table with her head agaists it when her cell phone rings. She answers sleepily

Kagome: Yes?

Sango: H-hi.

Kagome: Sango? What is it?

Sango: I should've told you earlier..

Kagome: Told me what?

Sango: I took the test Kagome. I'm pregnant again.

Kagome: ....

Sango: Im not joking.

Kagome: Oh Sango!

Sango: I know I know!

Kagome: Did you tell Miroku?

Sango: Yes, he's happy. Kotaku hasn't decidied his opinion yet.

Kagome: Oh he'll be fine. I'll call you right back, I gotta tell InuYasha. ::hangs up on her and dials InuYasha at home::

InuYasha: ::wakes up off the couch and pulls the phone to him:: What?

Kagome: Miroku! He' and..yeah, they are having a baby! Can you believe it?

InuYasha: Miroku's having a kid.

Kagome: Yes.

InuYasha: Is it Sango's?

Kagome: Well, yeah...Inuyasha of course its Sango's!

InuYasha: Alright alright. So that means they are finally moving out, right?

Kagome: Er, well..

InuYasha: Thats it, Miroku needs to be introduced to the damn condom.

Kagome: Maybe he buys the cheap brand?

InuYasha: I doubt he uses any at all. Else we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we Kagome?

Kagome: Thats their business anyway. We should be happy for them.

InuYasha: I guess so. I won't kick them out, yet.

Kagome: This gives you even more shopping to do.

InuYasha: What, wait? Ah, damn.

Kagome: I know you are because you are so sweet. See ya ::hangs up::

InuYasha: I wanna know at what point in their lives did Kagome and Sango become Wilma and Betty. ::shoves a pillow over his face:: No more kids. Im gonna beat the crap out of Miroku when he gets home.


End file.
